


Stop Hiding

by L0LA34



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole Grisha Yeager, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Cheating, College Student Eren Yeager, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Drama, Espionage, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Nipple Licking, Omega Eren, Omega Verse, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Rich Eren Yeager, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Snowballing, Stalking, Time Skips, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 79,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0LA34/pseuds/L0LA34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren - 18 years-old, omega, rich, handsome, popular, student. He had every reason to be happy with the hand he had been dealt by life. Or so he thought.<br/>Levi - 33 years-old, short, grumpy, foul-mouthed, powerful alpha, international spy. He only lived for his job. What else could there have been to life? Oh how he had been wrong.</p><p>When these two meet, their beliefs and pillars are shaken and the changes this brings are not necessarily welcome.<br/>Add in a dash of action, mystery, and angst, and there you got it: Stop hiding.</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer here, of course!<br/>I do not own Attack on Titan (characters, locations, etc); it all belongs to Hajime Isayama. This is a work of fiction purely for entertainment purposes and I gain no profit from this.</p><p>* Please check tags regularly as they are updated as the uploads come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being Eren Yeager

There was nothing quite as annoying as being jolted out of sleep by an angry alarm clock for a hung-over Eren Yeager. With an irritated grunt and his head still buried deep in pillows, he blindly tapped away at his clock until the screeching ended. The young man stretched his limbs and blinked at the mostly dark bedroom.

With a huff, he envisioned how boring the day would be, with its incessant stream of lectures and seminars. As he sat up in bed, he evaluated his life decisions; pub-crawls on a Thursday night when Friday was the busiest day of his week were definitely a bad idea. He could not even remember half of the night if he were honest with himself. Then again, such things were typical of a first-year student living in central Sina with too much money in his account.

Eren finally got out of bed, grabbed his cream Egyptian cotton towel and made a beeline for the bathroom, hoping Mikasa wasn’t already locked in it. Turned out she wasn’t and Eren was oh so grateful for that. As close as they were, right now he needed some peace and quiet while getting ready to face the day.

He stepped on the cold mocha tiles of the bathroom, turned on and dimmed the lights, and locked the door behind himself. He lazily strolled to the mirror cabinet to his right, taking a quick glance at his dishevelled reflection before rummaging through it in search of anything to quell his splitting headache. Yeah, pub-crawls on Thursday night –no, on any night, definitely were a bad idea.

Downing some aspirin, Eren closed the cabinet and carefully examined himself in the mirror; his brown locks looked messier than usual and he wondered how that was even possible. His teal eyes looked darker and duller than usual and he sported prominent dark circles. Despite his tired look, he felt like he still looked good enough after the previous night’s heavy drinking and minimal sleeping.

Turning his back to the mirror, he headed for the walk-in shower, blessing Grisha for not caring how much his and Mikasa’s rent cost him every month. Their dad had always been absent, dealing with it by showering them with wealth and it had only gotten worse after Carla’s accident. Deciding not to dwell on such grim thoughts fresh out of bed, Eren closed the frosted glass shower door and relaxed under the warm flow of water.

As he rinsed the suds out of his hair and body, he heard a bang on the door and Mikasa yelling at him to move his slow ass out of the shower. He sighed, turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping himself in his towel and unlocked the bathroom door for his adoptive sister. She barely glanced at him as she breezed into the bathroom.

  
“I hope you didn’t finish the hot water this morning Eren. I can’t handle another cold shower,” she grumbled as she started shading her pyjamas.

  
“No, Mikasa. Even if I wanted to I couldn’t have thanks to your impeccable timing”, Eren said, rolling his eyes.

He stepped to the sink, his back to Mikasa’s now naked form and started brushing his teeth. They both hated it when they had to be in the bathroom at the same time but at times like these, it could not be helped.

The brunet stepped back in his bedroom next door and started pulling out some clothes for the day. A waste of time in his opinion; during the winter it never mattered what you wore under your jumpers and coats. However, Eren had always been a stylish young man and prided himself in his appearance –even with that messy rag on his head.

He settled for a casual lavender shirt, suspenders, and skinny jeans. He tossed a black sweater and a scarf over his shirt, retrieved his old brass key and hung it to his neck, jumped in his socks and boots and picked up his bag before heading to the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later, him and Mikasa were out the door of their luxurious flat and drove separately to their morning lecture.

* * *

 

They both parked besides the library and strolled next to each other to the café hidden between the library and the politics department, chatting about the previous night and looking for their blond best friend.  
“Hey Armin! Gosh, you look worse than I do” Eren said while grabbing Armin’s shoulder with one hand and sipping on the vanilla cappuccino in his other hand.

“Ugh. Eren, shut up. I swear there’s a fucking eruption in my head. I cannot handle your bullshit right now. I’m still wondering why the fuck I let you buy all those shots last night.” Armin mumbled, pulling out his sunshades and sipping on a black espresso.

His hair was pulled back into a low bun except for his bangs and even with shades on it was obvious what state Armin was in.

“Oh come on, you say that every single time we go out but never try to stop me... Makes me wonder if you really hate it” Eren replied and shrugged.

“Whatever. Next time I’ll be designated driver instead of Mikasa, I can’t handle 2 hours of Dr. Woerman’s shit attitude with this hangover.” the little blond replied.

They all still had about twenty minutes until their lecture and sat down talking and waiting for the rest of their friends. Christa and Sasha walked in together, ordered their coffees and sat around them, and they were quickly joined by the rest of the crew: Jean and Connie.

This was their tradition; coffee Fridays at 8.40, before their respective days started. Christa and Armin both studied geo-politics, Sasha and Jean had met in one of their modern languages class, Mikasa had joined Eren in criminal law but did not select additional psychology modules like he had, and Connie was studying software programing. They had all become good friends at the beginning of the term and had started meeting up in the café once they realised they all started at nine on Fridays.

“So, why the hell did we go out again last night Yeager? I honestly can’t remember and I’m starting to regret it,” Jean declared.

“Can I catch a break here? I did not force anyone out last night,” Eren replied, looking bored.

“Guys, it’s way too early to argue. Cut it out,” Connie pleaded with them.

They all looked terrible, except for Mikasa and Christa who had volunteered to drive back the rowdy crowd at the end of the night. For the next ten minutes, everybody tried to fill in some blanks in their memories, trading stories and laughing until it was time to move out towards their lecture halls.

The day stretched at a snail pace in Eren’s opinion, and when his last class ended at four he couldn’t believe he had actually managed to endure it without gouging someone’s eyes out. He sent a group message, asking if anybody wanted to go watch the football games out or at his and Mikasa’s flat before driving back home.

The brunet’s older sister had been back home for a couple of hours now and it looked like she had stopped on her way to get some groceries. He smiled at the thought, feeling grateful to have Mikasa in his life. She had always been by his side and he couldn’t have wished for a better sister. His phone’s buzzing shook him out of his thoughts and a smirk formed on his plump lips as he scrolled through the messages. They all would be hitting the town again tonight. It was time for a little nap. 


	2. Early exit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing our awesome international grumpy man ;)

The short raven-haired man quietly walked out of the building and blended in with the evening crowd. Bystanders who caught sight of him exiting the little tailor shop probably thought he had just closed down after cleaning every surface. In reality, the discreet shadow had just completed another black bag job and was now heading to an arranged dead drop location. He had been doing this kind of work for too long –fourteen years or so. He could still clearly remember how it all started though.

  
He had never been a very lucky person. He grew up with his mother in the slums outside of Sina, but she had always managed to feed him just about enough by working occasional odd jobs. He’d never known his dad and doubted the man even knew about his existence but that never really bothered him. That was until his mother passed and left him to fend for himself.

Yeah, at that time he cried himself to sleep more often than not to forget about the cold, the hunger, the misery. He wished there was someone, anyone to take him away from all the pain –someone to call him at night for a meagre dinner, to give him a slightly thicker pair of socks while he jumped in glee. Anyone to give him a home, some warmth and a little affection. However, the months stretched and Levi was still alone.

At first, his pride would not let him beg but once he shooed some pigeons away from a half muffin dropped on the ground, he realised he had no pride left. He somehow managed to survive a little while begging and scavenging, until a tall man with raven hair and stormy grey eyes just like his –just like his mother’s used to be –took him away one night. He fed him, washed him, clothed him; gave him a new home. The little boy had no idea why the stranger with the uncanny resemblance to his mother helped him but nonetheless, he was grateful.

  
When Levi turned eleven, Kenny started training him –knives, pistols, pickpocketing, stalking were all necessary skills for his survival in the slums. He was a fast learner and by the time he was fourteen, he was all alone again. However, this time he knew he wouldn’t cry at night, hoping the headache would mask the painful hunger. No, now he was capable of taking care of himself; he would not wait for someone to give him a home, he would make his home.

By then, Levi was familiar with everything that went on in the Sina slums –legal or not. He started at the bottom of the food chain and quickly made a name for himself amongst the semi-organised crime that reigned there. He stole, sold drugs and fought until he had enough influence to work only for himself.

He still did not know what drew all those other teenagers to him back in the day, but with time he had ended up with his own squad. He ensured they all ate and had a home, didn’t take drugs or generally do anything too fucked up. He felt like they were somehow his responsibility and he would not disappoint them the same way he had been disappointed so many times before.

Everything came crashing down one night they were out on a contract. They were to sabotage a stash of merchandise and were caught by the Military Police's elite team. Levi handed himself over to keep everyone safe and after that everything snowballed at a terrifying speed. The Military Police wanted him to join them despite his criminal past and his young age. He didn’t have much of a choice, it was that or a long time behind bars and so he begrudgingly joined them.

  
A fine drizzle interrupted his walk down memory lane and he closed his cloak over his small, lithe frame. As he hurried his steps towards the clinic that had been set-up as his drop location, he thought about how everyone had always made fun of his petite stature. Alphas were known to be tall and strong, but Levi stood at a mere meter sixty from the ground and had an unimpressive frame. He snickered when he thought that had never stopped him from defeating anybody who crossed him the wrong way.

As he stepped into the clinic and shook the rain out of his cloak, he waited in a corner in front of the vending machine; he had thought someone was following him at some point. Once he was sure all was clear, he walked up to the counter and asked for Petra. The little strawberry blonde omega was his contact here and would take care of transmitting the files he had just snatched to the HQ. Petra walked up to him, her eyes glued to the floor. She always acted extra submissive with Levi and he had wondered why several times. It was definitely not because of his height...

  
“Hey Petra, there you go. Have this sent out to Erwin specifically, oh and let’s go grab some tea while you are still on break”, Levi mumbled while holding her close to him.

  
“Um, sure. Er... Levi a message has been sent from HQ, I have no idea what it’s about so don’t bother asking me”, she said when she saw him staring into her eyes.

He had this unnerving capacity to stare straight into your soul and Petra always furiously blushed, worried about what he would find deep in her amber orbs.

  
“Oh, hand it over here then. Would you like some tea?” he asked as they headed towards the clinic’s little break room.

  
“Sure.”

Every week it was the same; Levi would walk in the clinic and ask for Petra, whisk her away to the break room for some tea and give her a chaste goodbye kiss in the corridor or the hall before heading out. For some reason, his handler had thought necessary for his cover to have a girlfriend. What a joke.

  
When he left the clinic half an hour later, he cursed out at the heavy rain and held his cloak even tighter. He walked as fast as he could back to his flat and once inside, he peeled off every layer of wet cloth from his body at the door. The thought of having to mop the floor in the middle of the night was not attractive at all –not even to him, and gods knew he loved mopping the floor.

Walking around his flat in wet boxers and bare feet, a ball of wet clothes in his hand, Levi headed for the laundry room. He needed to hang those soaked clothes to dry first. He then had a scorching hot shower; he hadn’t realised on the way but he had been shivering all along.

He dried off his porcelain skin, muscles sinuously rolling below the uninterrupted expanse of cream, towelled out the water that clung to the longer strands of hair of his undercut, and headed to his bedroom. He pulled out some pyjama bottoms, let them hang loosely off his narrow, yet muscled hips, and rolled a thick pair of socks on his bony feet before toeing into his fluffy slippers.

He had yet to eat anything and so decided to have dinner while checking out why the hell HQ was contacting him at this time. He had always worked with minimal contact with them in general and they had let him because he seemed to always know what he was doing. He settled for some pasta he had made the previous night and while it was being heated, he prepared himself some tea.

Once his meal was set, he picked up the sealed envelope he had dropped on the table on his way in, opened it and quickly read over the encrypted message. He dropped his fork and read the message several times before cursing like a damned sailor to the letter in his hand.

He was being recalled to HQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, this is my first fic buut I'll be giving it my best so you all have a good time reading it!
> 
> Feel free to ask me stuff or share your ideas and opinions! I'm open to all constructive criticism :)
> 
> Right now, I can't really tell you how I will be updating. I'm having a break from uni so I am taking advantage of that, but things might get chaotic in a few weeks. I'll try to stay as regular as possible though, I know how painful it is to wait for an update :p
> 
> PS: I would be so happy and grateful to have my work beta'd. I try to be as careful as possible when typing and try to reread myself but it is really too easy to miss something.


	3. Don't forget your assignment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi asks some questions, does some reading and heads back Home

Levi caught the first flight back to Rosewall two days after receiving his recall order. He had not contacted anybody at all before leaving Stohess, had just packed everything he was supposed to and abandoned the flat for the clean-up team he knew was on stand-by, awaiting his departure.

He stared through the window during most of the flight, watching the sun rising. He never got tired of watching the darkness slowly retreat from the horizon until it was swallowed up and forgotten. How the different shades of orange, red and blue mixed and mingled creating a unique scene every single day. It was as if each time the sun rose before his eyes it told him a story of hope, new beginnings, one in which his cold heart would one day light up to burning passions delivered to him by his own blazing star. He chuckled when he realised how emotional he got over something so trivial. Hell, sunrises were probably the only occurrences in his existence to ever get him worked up.

He checked the time on his wristwatch; he would still be stuck on this uncomfortable, probably unsanitary seat for at least another forty-five minutes. He scoffed, sat back in his chair and turned back to the sunrise. His thoughts returned to his first days at the Military Police.

He knew he was one of the youngest recruits as well as one of the best ones they had ever had in their ranks. Their training had been a piece of cake compared to Kenny’s. After serving two years with them, he asked to be transferred to the intelligence service -the Recon Corps. He had been bored out of his mind during his service with the MP; they mostly were old, greasy pigs who would be bribed all day long into inaction by Sina’s petty criminals.

His application was accepted few months later and he officially joined the Recon Corps at eighteen; once again, one of the youngest and best recruits to ever join the Corps. The training had been hard but he completed it dutifully and was sent on his first mission by the time he turned nineteen. Since then he had never stopped working, no sick days, no holidays. Ever. He had breezed through several identities, gone undercover for a multitude of missions across the world –all that because he was the best element they had. He was fast, agile, highly intelligent, stoic and discreet. Maybe growing up in the slums with Kenny wasn’t so bad.

He smiled when the pilot announced their descent to Rosewall’s airport and finally relaxed. He didn’t mind being in the air but at the end of the day humans were meant to be on the ground. As soon as the door opened, he made a beeline for the airport’s exit, headed to the short-term parking and looked around for his car. He knew Erwin knew his exact whereabouts and would make sure the dark sapphire Jaguar F-type would be waiting for Levi the moment he set foot in town.

  
The drive back to his flat had been comfortable and enjoyable. While he revelled in the feel of the powerful engine roaring below his hands through the smoothness of the leather wheel, he watched the people on the streets going about their day. Sometimes, he was envious because they all seemed to lead peaceful lives; the highlights of their days were probably picking up their offspring from school or missing a parcel they had been expecting for days, miss a crush’s call or bump into that annoying neighbour. He briefly wondered if a bland but quiet life would have made him happier.

Half an hour later he parked in his reserved spot at his building’s underground parking, grabbed his little suitcase and headed for the lift to ride up to his penthouse. His job had been paying ridiculously well in the past couple of years and when the penthouse had been put up for sale he did not think twice before purchasing it; he knew he needed his space, clean and isolated. As he made it to his floor, he took the key out from the lift’s control panel and stepped into his flat.

The door opened to a wide-open space; to his left was the kitchen, with its black granite floor –beautifully contrasting with the rest of the flat’s maple flooring –black kitchen islands and stools and a small living area with white sofas, a TV and a door to the outside deck that ran around the flat. Across the entrance was the main living room –immaculate white sofas and armchairs, symmetrically disposed around a black coffee table over a soft, cushioning, dark grey carpet, and its central, open and round fireplace. He turned to his right, walking past the dining area –a black oval table surrounded by six white chairs, and another plush dark grey carpet –and the wine cellar door, straight to the hall leading to the master bedroom.

The bedroom had ceiling high windows against two of the walls providing a stunning view of the Eastern Park and the harbour and was sparsely decorated and furnished, still in black and white. Levi plopped on his bed, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands and stared out the window. It was still early enough on this Sunday that he could laze around for a bit before getting to his customary cleaning and working from his home office. He unpacked his suitcase, put the laundry in the hamper in the bathroom and started undressing. He dove straight under his covers, sprawled out in his bed and promptly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 

**Monday 14th December, 9 AM – Recon Corps HQ, Rosewall**

  
Levi was riding the lift to the seventh floor in search of Erwin or Mike. The day before while he had been cleaning his windows, he reasoned that if anybody knew the real reason he had been called back in the middle of the Stohess mission it would be either one of the blond alphas. He knew for a fact his cover in Stohess was not blown, and he had been retrieving information at his usual pace without raising any suspicions in his targets.

He exited the lift and walked down the corridor past his, Hange’s and Dita’s offices to stop in front of Erwin’s. He knew he was inside; Erwin was always at his desk in the morning, flying over reports from agents on the field, budgets, and letters of praise or complaint from government asswipes. Also, he could smell him from under the door. Simply. And he smelled pretty annoyed now. ‘Shit...’ Levi’s alpha had never felt threatened by Erwin’s despite the strong aura and pull that emanated from him, because his was just as strong –if not stronger in all fairness –however dealing with an annoyed Erwin first thing in the morning had not been part of Levi’s plans.

He knocked on the door and let himself in before getting a reply. Erwin was seated at his desk and did not need to raise his head to know who had stepped into his office like that this morning. Levi was right on time –thirty-seven seconds late actually, but it didn’t really matter, did it? –according to the giant blond alpha’s calculations and he also knew why the little man was there.

Once he was seated, his legs elegantly and tightly crossed, an arm resting against the top of the comfortable forest green armchair, the hand of the other on his raised knee, Levi pointedly stared at Erwin, waiting to be acknowledged. A few moments later, Erwin strained his ice blue eyes towards Levi and smiled at him. He may have been his superior but he was his friend first, and despite Levi’s unmatched skills, sending him out on the field always had Erwin a bit worried.

“Do you really need to know why you were called back?” Erwin asked and sighed, looking at Levi sheepishly. 

“I deserve to. I have never been called back, and there is no apparent reason to justify it... I am not questioning your decisions though, I am just curious.” Levi said, looking at what could be considered his best friend in the eyes.

“Well then, I’ll be honest. There’s a more pressing mission that got dropped onto us last Thursday. Only you can do it; it might end up being the biggest operation we’ve had in a while now. All your work in Stohess will be taken over by Eld or Gunther –I’d like your personal opinion on who to send, you know them better than me I suppose.” Erwin provided.

Levi’s brow furrowed slightly at Erwin for asking for his personal opinion. Seriously? “Why does this mission require me in particular? Mike could have pulled it off.”

“Well... We kind of... We needed someone more... discreet.” Erwin said, intently staring at the papers on his desk. If there was one thing he knew Levi hated being mentioned, it was his petite stature and deceivingly youthful looks. “Our target knows he’s being watched, we can’t afford to send in someone who would immediately tick him off. After all, he knows what to look for”, Erwin concluded.

“I see. Care to introduce me to my next assignment?” Levi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Remember the tip we got about someone trying to stabilise and enhance VFDF? Seems we found out who it is. It’s just speculation so far so we need you to go down there and confirm it; you know the drill.” Erwin dug out a thick blue folder from below some documents and handed it over to Levi, who started looking at some of it. “Everything’s in there –assignment details, cover, contacts and who your handler is. You should leave for Sina by Wednesday morning.”

Levi stood up, folder in hand and walked out of Erwin’s office without a glance backward. He stopped at the door after opening it, “Send Eld to Stohess” he said lowly, stepped out and closed the heavy oak door behind him.

Once in his office, Levi made some tea and started studiously reading the folder Erwin had provided him with. His target was a neurologist named Grisha Yeager –married, two kids. His wife had suffered an accident a decade ago and had been in a coma for seven years after it; she had woken up about two years ago but had been unresponsive to any kind of stimulus.

The guy had some weird connections with some people in the black market and could indirectly be linked to some groups known to sell all types of weapons. He had moved his family to Sina a few years ago, but had never sold their little cottage in Shiganshina and it seemed he still regularly visited it. Huh. That was probably another reason they wanted him for this, he knew Sina well enough.

That was the closest they had ever gotten to identify the person working on the deadly neurotoxin but it still was not nearly enough. Levi looked at the picture provided of the beta man; long and straight dark brown hair neatly parted in the middle to frame his long face, little round glasses obscuring dark grey eyes, a little beard and moustache adorning thin lips.

Next, Levi decided to acquaint himself with his new identity and found out they went for his favourite alias –Rivai Kerman. This time, he was a 25 year-old physician assistant working at the same hospital as Yeager.

Wait, what? Oh hell no.

They had not just decided for him to work in a hospital; to be in contact with germs and sick and whining people all day. Levi closed his eyes and counted to fifteen in an attempt to calm down, slow his breathing, regulate his heartbeat. He got up to have another cup of tea and then continued his reading; he had just graduated from Trost University’s medical school with a bachelor in health sciences and had just gotten a job in Sina’s Grand Central Hospital.

He continued studying his new identity and all the details about his assignment Erwin had not provided him with; like the fact that his handler would be Hange –for fuck’s sake. This mission was already proving to be a severe and searing pain in his ass.

He stayed in his office till late, filing some forms and reports for Erwin once he was done memorising most of the blue folder. Once he passed the doors of his flat that night, he packed his suitcase and started getting himself to think, feel and act like a 25 year-old med graduate. The next day he would have a meeting with Hange to settle few rules for his mission; how and when to contact her when he needed to, exfiltration procedure if his cover was to be blown, etc.

As head of their scientific division she would also hand him the necessary drugs, poisons and antidotes he might need, before heading to the armoury to gear himself up. Then he would be ready to fly over to Sina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everybody enjoys this so far :) I did not expect such a response for my very first fic to be honest, I am on cloud 9 right now.
> 
> Anybody interested in interior design, Levi's penthouse is heavily inspired by -pretty much is- the 910 Project by Smith Designs. I just felt like something spacious and with few colours reflected him best.  
> I also know nothing about cars and spent a whole afternoon searching for the gem that would be Levi's baby because he's just that awesome. At the end of my quest I really wished I could have one of those crazy cars for myself ha!  
> Last but not least, I am also not a poison expert (it'd be creepy if I was, no?). I am trying my best to be accurate in most things here, however if you pickup any inconsistencies/have questions let me know.
> 
> Can we take a minute to imagine Levi in a waiting room, trying to keep his cool with the kids running and whining all over the place, and people coughing and sneezing? Ha Ha Ha. I'm sure he's loving it


	4. What's up doc?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grisha Yeager is a weirdo... Kind of. And Levi just had to serve him some attitude *swoon*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on, Levi will be referred to as Rivai unless the chapter is focused on him or there's a Levi POV

_‘I just have to find a way to stabilise it. Just like last time'_

The scientist had not slept or had a decent meal in days. It was always like that when he headed back to his lab in Shiganshina, he just lost himself in his work. The lab in the locked down basement of their old home persistently smelled of chemicals and damp walls, and had this eerie atmosphere to it.

He removed his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes in a weak attempt to focus his vision. He thought he had finally made a breakthrough in his research but he could not reproduce the results from his previous experiment. So something had made it work, and he had no idea what that _something_ was.

Great! Before he knew it, his left arm was sweeping over the desk in front of him. The clatter of broken glass and fallen spatulas, and the rustle of flying paper heavily resonated in the otherwise quiet, dark room.

He got up from his stool, frustrated and tired, and left the lab in his basement and climbed the old, creaking staircase into the kitchen. He stretched his body, feeling several of his joints pop and decided he should probably eat something.

Grisha did this every month or so; he drove down to his old home in Shiganshina to work in his private lab for a couple days. Nobody knew and he intended to keep it that way. Since Carla had left him –no, them –he had been working on a _little_ project of his with abandon. He knew no one would see the importance of his research and would try to discourage him from continuing and he would not have any of that. He was going to bring his enemies down one by one, that was a promise.

Turning away from his dark, consuming thoughts, the tall man made some toasts and eggs and ate standing in a corner of the kitchen. If he focused, he could still see Carla standing there besides him, making her famous casserole, laughing and smiling at him, Eren and Mikasa all seated over at the dining table.

He missed those days, when her big, beautiful golden eyes shone with warmth and intelligence. He had done nothing to deserve such an amazing life partner; she was an exquisite beauty, understanding wife and loving mother. She had been his pillar, giving meaning to his life, raising their son, and took in Mikasa like she was her own blood. Now, she laid down in a hospital room, wasting away, the light in her eyes gone forever.

After the _accident_ , Eren became angry, anxious, demanding. He was inconsolable; he barely talked for several months. Mikasa shut herself down again, probably more hurt than any of them. The poor girl had already lost everything and the thought of her family leaving her behind again was haunting her. And Grisha had abandoned them; consoling himself with work, never going back to his cold, empty home. When it became evident Carla would not wake up soon, if ever at all, he moved them all to Sina; that was the least he could do for the children.

He became even more absent, cohabiting with them but avoiding them as much as possible. He had never realised how much Carla meant to the family; she was the light and warmth, drawing everyone together ever so discreetly, and now that she was gone they fell to pieces and drifted all in different directions.

Eren and Mikasa never lacked anything though; Grisha had a good job, but most of his money came from the private research he did. He kept tabs on them, saw them every now and then for lunch. That was the most he could do. He knew he was a terrible father, but he could not stand seeing them, particularly Eren. The boy looked like Carla so much, it was painful to be around him.

With thoughts of the two teenagers swirling in his mind, Grisha was reminded that Christmas was round the corner. He’d have to think of something for them and see them, briefly at least. He’d take them to that French brasserie he loved so much; he thought they liked it too, there. It was with plans for Christmas with the kids that Grisha fell into his usual light and agitated slumber.

 

The next morning, Grisha drove back to Sina with his notes. He’d have to go through all of them to pinpoint the differences between this session and the previous one. It was already Wednesday and he could never leave town for too many consecutive days. He was very unsatisfied with the time he had just spent in his lab.

He had come thinking that years of work had finally paid off, and he had been sorely mistaken. He loaded his car and started the long journey back to Sina, it was long but at least it was much harder to track him down. He knew the police –the Recon too? –must have heard of his work and would be closing onto him sooner or later. You couldn’t ever be too careful.

As dusk slowly took over Sina’s skyline, Grisha finally made it to his apartment complex. He had chosen a typical bachelor pad for himself; open space kitchen-living room-dining area, one bedroom and bathroom. He really did not need more than that, not even considering the escorts’ company he had been enjoying so much, and fairly regularly, since the kids moved in their own flat.

When he stepped in, he noticed the red light from his phone. He wondered who called and left a message. His PA usually was competent enough to handle everything while he was gone, and Grisha had stopped surgery a couple years ago. The years of alcohol and occasional drug-fuelled weeks with the city’s finest prostitutes had taken their toll on his fine motor skills.

He picked up the phone and listened intently to the only message he had received in years. It was from Marco –his PA –like he had assumed. There was a new intern coming in from Trost’s med school and despite the fact Grisha had always vehemently refused to take anybody under his responsibility in the hospital, it seemed like a little punk had managed to make enough of an impression on the hospital’s committee to be sent to him.

The kid had presented himself this morning and demanded to meet him and had been a pest to Marco the whole morning. Well, he’d be dealing with him the next day and have him sent back to wherever he came from. He did not have the patience to deal with a clueless kid, just out of med school who would undoubtedly run behind him like some lost puppy all day long with silly questions.

The brunet picked a beer from the empty fridge and sat on the only sofa of his spartanly furnished living room and picked up the box of photos that laid on the coffee table. He did that more often than not; got drunk while looking at the old, yellow pictures he had from before. When Carla was still there waiting for him in the evening. At times he cried when he remembered how she would look at him, eyes full of adoration in the evenings. Caress his jawline in the dark of night, when the kids had been sent to bed. How she squirmed under him every time he showed her his appreciation the only way he knew; Grisha Yeager was not a man of words.

Grisha had dozed off at some point and the buzzing of the alarm in his room beckoned him into consciousness. He opened his eyes and sighed, almost welcoming the familiar ache between his brows and within his sore muscles. He had slept on the couch, with the lights on. He looked around him, the cans of beer on the floor, a half bottle of Jack forgotten not too far. His tongue felt numb but heavy in his dry mouth, and his skin felt taut and grimy. He took a short shower, trimmed his facial hair and dressed in his usual brown suit. He had a tasteless coffee, picked up his bag and left for work.

* * *

 

**Thursday 17th December, 7.30 AM – Grand Central Hospital, Sina**

 

Grisha walked towards his office in the left wing of the hospital. As usual, he did not talk or acknowledge anybody on his way to the fifth floor. The door to the left of his was Marco’s; the poor guy’s office looked and even smelled like an old closet –it probably was. He stepped in there first to announce his return and inquire about the little shit who was supposed to start working for him too.

“Hello Marco, I’m back. Now, tell me more about that useless kid from yesterday” Grisha said while stepping into the small room. He lifted his eyes to meet not one, but two pairs of eyes. Oh. The kid was already there? How interesting.

“Hum, good morning Dr. Yeager. Er... This is Rivai, the new kid...” Marco mumbled uncomfortably, catching from his peripheral the pointed glare Rivai sent his way.

“Ah! Good. Kid, you shouldn’t have bothered coming here so early. I have no clue why you were sent to me. I don’t work with fresh graduates. Follow me to my office so we can get all the paperwork for your transfer out of the way before I can get to work.” Grisha said dismissively, barely glancing at the little man seated besides Marco.

“I don’t think so, no” was his reply.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Tch. I said, I do not think so, no. _Doctor Yeager_.” Rivai’s brows were furrowed as he answered. His tone was cold and superior and the doctor did not appreciate it at all.

A charged, awkward silence followed this Rivai’s response. The doctor had to admit the kid had guts, but that was far from enough to sway his mind.

“Look kid, I don’t know what caused this administrative mess, but I do not take clueless, snot-nosed kids fresh out of school. I will not be working with you, deal with it. Now come fill those transfer forms, so I can sign them and we can pretend we never met.” Grisha’s eyes were squinted as he said that, voice dripping with authority.

“And I have said no. I will stay here, so as you so nicely put it, deal with it”, Rivai said slowly, voice dripping with contempt, face blank of any emotion.

The raven-haired youngster turned his head to the side in an indication that the conversation was over with. The nerve of this kid; Grisha had not come over this morning expecting this.

“Well then, Marco you’ll be dealing with him. Do as you wish with the punk but under no circumstances do I want to see or hear him.” Grisha finally conceded as he turned back towards the cute, freckled young man.

“Yes, Dr. Yeager. Your folders have been arranged in order of importance, and I’ll be bringing your coffee in a few minutes” Marco said, smiling softly at his boss.

“Good. I don’t want anybody knocking on my door today either, make sure I am not disturbed” Grisha concluded, and left.

After a few moments, Rivai scoffed and looked at Marco, then stood up and stretched.

“How do you handle the prick on a daily basis? Anyway, what am I supposed to do here now?” he asked Marco.

“Dr. Yeager is a nice man when he wants to be,” Marco said with stars in his eyes. “He just really doesn’t work with anyone but me.” The tall, freckled brunet said softly.

“I guess I’ll be changing that then,” Rivai said, looking at the door his target had just walked out of.

“I’ll go ahead and give him his coffee, then we can start assigning you your tasks for the week. I am quite happy you are staying, I do have quite a lot of work, especially after... Uhh. You must have noticed by now anyway” Marco said as he stood up and started the coffee machine.

Rivai lifted an inquisitive brow to Marco and noticed he suddenly appeared flustered. "What have I noticed?" he asked.

"That I'm, you know... An omega. I always have a lot of work when I come back from my heat leave," he whispered while staring at the coffee dripping, as if that would make the process any faster.

"Oh that. Yeah, I guess if there's no one to cover for you it gets hectic" Rivai mumbled.

"It does, but now it should be much better! You'll see, you'll love working here," Marco said, smiling wide, his eyes beaming.

“Sure” Rivai said.

It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a visit from the writer's block god I managed to pull this one out. I don't really know how I feel about this chapter, but I think even if I'd stared at my screen another week it would have been something similar.
> 
> Fun fact: I had no clue what to name this chapter, just knew there had to be something related to medicine. For some obscure reason, I remembered I grew up watching a horrendous amount of Looney Tunes and that I always loved Bugs Bunny's sassy ass.


	5. Pheromone cocktail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren being Eren and Mikasa being Mikasa... 
> 
> Also, Eren makes an interesting discovery about himself and Levi has the weirdest evening of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sweet pies!  
> Another update for you guys, cause I can and I've time now, and well, this chapter wrote itself at some crazy speed.  
> I had some sort of outline for it and halfway through writing I completely diverged from it and only realised once it was completed and I checked my plan again. I had to think about whether or not I wanted to rewrite it or keep what I had. Thought that I might stay true to spontaneity.  
> Now, I need to adapt my next chapter at least.

Eren was the king of bad decisions. Maybe impulsive was a better word? Well, his impulsive decisions usually wound up being bad ones. That thought swirled in his mind at the speed of light in a loop, as he watched the piercer sit back in front of him. A pair of forceps held his tongue tightly upwards, while the piercer checked for a safe spot on the bottom of the wet muscle. He eyed Armin and Jean, who were seated close enough to observe the whole process and while Armin genuinely looked distraught –he thought this was just a terrible idea –Jean had his trademark shit-eating grin on his damn horse-face.

Eren had lost one of the numerous stupid bets he constantly made with the insufferable two-toned brunet and this time Jean had gotten him. He couldn’t blame him; last time he’d had Jean walk up to a couple patrons at a pub and proposition to them. Needless to say they never went back to that particular establishment. Now, it was payback time and honestly, it could have been much, much worse than getting a piercing. He thanked all deities for the cruel lack of imagination the alpha seemed to suffer from.

When he felt the needle, he opened his eyes widely, a hint of panic reflected in the teary eyes and looked at both boys. Armin paled then squealed and covered his eyes while Jean snickered before laughing. Eren had not realised he had been groaning rather gracelessly all along, his pitch getting higher the further the needle crossed through his tongue. God, this was a bad idea, and the stupid horse-face had been recording the whole ordeal.

A few minutes later, they left the parlour and headed to Eren’s car. He’d given his keys to Armin, not trusting Jean with his car; the guy was reckless when driving at best. He followed Eren on the backseat just to play the video over and over while cackling at Eren’s reaction to the entire thing and Eren just rolled his eyes, unamused. They drove to the small park downtown to unwind; the weather was decent so they relaxed under the sun. Eren was in no rush to get home; Mikasa would not be impressed with the latest stunt he pulled.

They sat in a quiet corner of the park close to a still flowery shrub; sunshades perched on their noses. They wasted time, cracked jokes, watched the park staff put up some more Christmas decorations. Eren was happy they kept him company; his tongue was throbbing and if he had been alone he knew he would feel miserable. The day was beautiful, the moment peaceful and he was itching to share a blunt with his friends, however, no smoking, drinking or eating a lot of solid foods for him for a fortnight. Screw Jean and his stupid ideas.

Talking of Jean, the alpha had seemed to get awfully close to Armin recently. From where Eren lay on his belly he could see them interacting. He noticed the side glances, fingers that touched and grabbed for a tad too long, the seductive smirks and little blushes that permeated through the seemingly small talk. He knew Armin was shy, so it was refreshing to see him go for somebody he seemed to be interested in. Eren contently sighed to himself; he had never had to go through presenting like those two and given his age that meant he was a beta, like both his parents. Good. He did not need to worry about heats, ruts, pheromones and all the stress that came along with that.

When the sun started setting, they got up and headed back to Eren’s. He needed at least Armin to be present when Mikasa would try to further injure his tongue. Only the blonde could calm her down once she was riled up about her brother’s shenanigans.

This time around, Jean sat besides Armin while they drove back. The freshly pierced brunet lay down on his backseat and listened to the music that came from the radio, actively trying to ignore whatever Jean was whispering to Armin. It was the old rock station; his favourite and he knew many of the songs that were played on it. After a smooth ride punctuated by Armin’s delighted squeals and giggles, the blond parked in front of Eren’s building and they went up.

Mikasa was seated in the living room, watching some TV show when the boys stepped in and greeted her in chorus. Eren had warned her he’d be hanging with them after his lecture but she hadn’t expected him to be out all day, especially considering his rather fiery relationship with the horse-face.

“What have you guys been up to all day? I thought you’d be back earlier,” Mikasa let out with an imperceptible pout, her eyes still on the TV.

“Just hung out around the shops downtown then chilled in the park. It was kind of boring, you didn’t miss much,” Armin provided, his head deep in the fridge in search of beers.

“Would have still been more entertaining than watching reruns of 90s shows all day,” she said, kneeling on the couch and watching their backs.

She thought there was a weird vibe, but just ignored it.

“Mikasa, we love you but at times we need some guys’ time,” Jean added, looking at her over his shoulder.

“Hmmph. I have more testosterone than all you little boys put together,” the raven-haired girl said, a smirk on her face.

“Mikasa! Stop saying shit like that,” Eren mumbled.

His sister noticed he sounded... off, awkward. Like he was sore.

“Eren are you okay? You sound weird,” she asked suddenly concerned.

“Yeah, tired,” Eren said.

He left the kitchen and walked to his room to drop his bag, then went to the bathroom. He was supposed to have a mouthwash several times a day to help the healing. He almost swallowed when Mikasa bolted into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. ‘Shit’ he thought.

“Eren, did you fight? You hurt? You sound sore. Who did that? Just tell me, I’ll take care of them,” she started rambling.

‘There she goes’ Eren thought, finally spitting the warm, minty liquid.

“Mikasa, nothing happened, real-“

“Then why are you talking like that? Let me take a look!” she said, her hands inching towards Eren’s face, before he swatted them away.

“No! I’m fine. Quit it!” Eren finally shouted.

His sister’s eye widened while she stared at his mouth. “Eren... What the... Wait... Did you... That’s a joke. Open your goddam mouth! Did I just see what I think I saw? You... You PIERCED your tongue? When? What for? Eren, what the literal fuck?”

Eren just watched her as she transitioned from one emotion to another in a matter of seconds. ‘So much for hiding it as long as possible.’

The boy sighed, “Yes you saw right, I pierced my tongue. This afternoon. I lost a bet to Jean.” he said, trying to answer all the questions he could and in order, while dramatically rolling his eyes.

“Wait. A bet. It was Jean’s idea? I’m gonna kill him,” she suddenly snapped and left the bathroom.

“Mika stop! Ugh! He didn’t force me, okay? I love it. Stop trying to defend my honour over the dumbest shit you can think of,” the brunet said and scoffed.

He was holding her arms, stopping her dead in her tracks. Armin and Jean were ready for Berserk Mikasa and when the four of them stood in the kitchen, it took all of Eren’s patience, Jean’s calm and Armin’s diplomatic skills to calm the raven-haired alpha. At times, Eren felt like he lived with a stepmother rather than a sister.

 

* * *

 

**Friday 18th December 9.30 PM – Sushi bar and restaurant “Kochou”**

 

Eren and his friends had a reservation at a restaurant the following night. Mikasa had calmed down and the group was meeting to celebrate the end of term. Friday nights in Sina were lively, so they had planned to have a light dinner at a sushi bar before heading to a club. Once they were seated, all eyes turned to Eren, waiting for him to flaunt his new jewel. Despite the fact that he couldn’t actually wear what he wanted yet, everybody seemed to approve of it.

Rounds of sushi, maki and teriyaki later, Eren started feeling hot. He had not been drinking and wondered what was up with his body. ‘Ugh. I hope the piercing is not infected’ he thought for a moment. He decided to ignore the weird heat and sudden sensitivity of his skin and dived back into the loud conversation.

That was when an intense wave of heat rocked his body from head to toes; he had never felt something like that and started worrying something might really be wrong with him. Excusing himself, he headed for the white and neon pink bar against the left wall of the room and asked for water and ice.

And then he noticed it; the smell was overwhelming and assaulted him all of a sudden. It was spicy. No. Kind of? It was hard to describe; it was like fine leather with a hint of cinnamon. There also was this deep, musky undertone to it. It was mouth watering. It smelled of home, safety, sex –long, rough, passionate, life-changing sex –and it pulled him in such an intimate, absolute way that Eren felt dizzy.

He slowly got his bearings back and lifted his head, discreetly sniffing the air around him. He had to know what it was. He slowly turned his head to his right; his eyes appeared greener under the neon lights and locked with the most captivating pair of eyes he had ever seen before. The man who owned them was short, ridiculously so, but he had this intimidating aura around him. Time seemed to stop and the world faded; the sounds and flow of staff of the restaurant were forgotten for what felt like eternity.

Eren exhaled a breath he had no idea he had been holding when the short, raven-haired man approached him. His gait was paced and graceful, as if he was floating just above the ground. He had beautifully shaped, slender legs, and Eren would swear the little sway he had in his walk made his softly curved hips appear more delicious than they had any right to. His eyes swept over the slim waist, broad shoulders, and delicate neck; a little pointy chin, strong jaw, and small, plump lips complemented molten silver eyes to form a mesmerising portrait framed by silky black hair strands that rocked with each step. Eren’s knees felt weak when the man stopped in front of him.

“You shouldn’t be here, brat. Leave, now!” the man whispered harshly.

Eren had no clue what the guy meant and did not really care as he bent forward to smell him more.

“Are you even listening? You need to lea- Oi, don’t fucking sniff me, you animal!” Rivai interjected, flicking Eren’s nose. That did the trick and Eren just stared at him, tilting his head to the side, confusion written all over his face.

“My apologies, I don’t usually go around sniffing people. You must think I’m weird,” the brunet said, nervously scratching his cheek. “I don’t know what-“

“Kid, you need to go! Your heat’s about to cause a riot. Get out of here before every alpha around comes running for your ass,” Rivai pressed urgently.

“Excuse me? You’re mistaken, I’m a beta.” Eren said, tilting his head slightly again.

“Hell, you are! You smell scandalous. Get the hell out of here.” Rivai said frowning.

“I’m serious, I’m a beta. I’ve never had a heat.” Eren was now confused and agitated.

The longer he listened to the man’s deep, soothing voice, the foggier his mind got. However, he could see some people stopping to stare at him and sniff.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything. Congra-fucking-tulations, you just presented as a goddam omega in a packed restaurant. I bet every alpha in town can already smell you, it’s intoxicating.” the man deadpanned. 

Eren’s entire body violently shook and his knees finally failed him. He stumbled and leaned his entire weight on the bar. His cheeks felt flushed, his heart was beating too fast and he was panting. He could feel the beginning of an outrageous hard-on stirring in his pants as well as some atrocious cramps in his lower belly.

What the hell was going on?!

“Where do you live? I’ll drive you home; we really need to leave this place. Now!” Rivai pressed while grabbing the teenager’s elbow and swiftly pulling him towards the back door. To exit through the front at this point, he’d have to fight through a horde of alphas and that had not been his plan for the night.

“No, let me go. My friends are over there... I can’t leave like-” Eren tried to turn towards his table while mumbling.

“Do you know what happens to unmated, pretty, sweet-smelling omegas? Trust me, you don’t want to. We’ll call your friends once I’m sure you are safe.” the short man said, with a no-nonsense voice.

Eren let the stunning raven-haired man drag him away. They breezed through the kitchen and headed to the street to jump in Rivai’s car.

“What’s your name kid? And your address?” Rivai demanded as he started his car.

“Eren... I don’t know, stop talking. It’s too hot. God, you smell good. Open the windows.”

“Where do you live? And no, I don’t need anybody following us because of that smell of yours. Dammit kid.”

Rivai's head was slightly spinning with the proximity of the brunet, the sweet smell of his heat too intense for his delicate nose.

“Hmm. 13 Brant Hill. Its an apartment complex. Flat 3.” The brunet replied, squirming in his seat.

“Alright, buckle up. By the way, the name’s Rivai.”

Eren was panting hard, this man –no, Rivai’s scent was so strong and he was getting drunk off it. He was harder than he could recall ever being and he just wanted to lean into the man, smell him and lick all over his neck. As Rivai sped through the city towards the address he had been given, Eren leaned towards him, nuzzling into his neck.

“You want us to crash or something? Get the hell away from me” Rivai said, growling low in his throat, nostrils flared.

“I can’t... Your scent...”

The teenager couldn’t resist any longer and mouthed at Rivai’s throat, licking and sucking along the man’s neck and gland, tasting him like he had wanted to since he’d first caught his scent. If Rivai wasn’t already rock hard in his pants, now he was; the brat had his pheromones going crazy and his body acting up like never before. The wet muscle left a trail of goose bumps in its wake as the man shuddered and held back a moan threatening to escape his throat. It took all his willpower to not park in the closest dark alley –or parking lot, really anywhere dark enough –to mate the moaning omega seated besides him.

When he parked in front of the building and dragged Eren out of the car, the brunet rubbed himself into Rivai’s arms, whimpering softly and grinding his trembling body into the shorter man’s, leaving his scent all over his clothes.

They stumbled up to Eren’s flat, thankfully without bumping into anyone, managed to text Armin to inform him his friend was home, safe and _presenting_ , and Rivai ran out and checked the doors were locked as fast as he could. His lips were dry, his legs heavy and his heart was pumping fast and hard. He headed back to the street and absent-mindedly palmed his erection, his other hand pulling on his own hair before he fell to his knees by his car.

 

_What the fuck had just happened?_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me! Tell me everything. In as much as I think I genuinely love this chapter, I've never been this insecure about posting one. I mean, I love the previous ones too -maybe not like this one though- and I was confident putting them out here. But this one... I don't know. I need your feedback.
> 
> Fun fact: The first half is heavily based on my experience of watching my best friend get a tongue piercing. I had wanted one but the whole situation genuinely traumatised me and I never had the guts to go for one myself.


	6. Omega?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a moment of weakness, new friendships are formed and Eren faces the implications of being an omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to you guys' brilliant response to last chapter, I'm feeling good to go again. I wanted this to be out tonight at the latest, so big yay!  
> Hope it's half as good and loved as the previous one.
> 
> There's a couple POV switching here, fair warning!

_Levi POV_

 

Never in my entire life had I felt so overwhelmed. I mean; I had been through a lot living in the slums and in my line of work. I’d seen and done a lot of things to survive and truly, very few things could faze me now. This had not even been my first encounter with an omega in heat. I don’t know why or how, but this kid got to me.

I knew my reaction was normal; it was just basic biology, can’t fight nature. But I felt there was more to this meeting. I stared at the stars for a while, the wind gently tousling my hair, waiting for my heart to calm down. Once I got back on my feet, I opened the door of my car and sat in. Marco and his friend must have been wondering where I was, so I decided to call him.

The drive to the brat’s place –Eren, even his name was beautiful –had exhausted me. My little Seat stank of him; abrasively sweet and tangy, like a juicy clementine on a hot summer day. So did my clothes and my skin, with how he had viciously rubbed himself on those. As if he was marking me. Damn him.

Marco’s phone rang a couple times before he picked it up.

“Rivai? Where are you? I went to check for you at the bar but couldn’t find you.”

The freckled omega sounded both worried and disappointed. He had insisted a lot to get me to join him and his friend Ymir for dinner and drinks.

“Sorry, I had an emergency and had to run out. But thanks for the invitation. I’ll see you Monday morning,” I didn’t want to think or talk too much at this point.

“Oh, sure thing. At least you got to meet Ymir,” Marco said after a few seconds.

Suddenly, I realised I should probably ask Marco to apologise on my behalf to Eren’s friends. I was a stranger who took their friend away after all.

“Actually, Marco listen. While I was at the bar I noticed a teenager, he... His heat was about to fully hit. I didn’t want to leave him there, so I drove him back to his place. His friends should still be having dinner over there; the kid’s texted one of them but would you please reassure them I’ve left him safely locked up in his flat? If need be, give one of them my number,” I quickly told him.

The line was silent for a while and I looked at the screen to check the call was still connected.

“Oh, Rivai! That was... thoughtful of yours, but maybe you shouldn’t have-“

Without realising it, I had started growling at Marco’s implication I did the wrong thing –I hadn’t protected Eren. I stopped without apologising though; I really didn’t appreciate Marco’s opinion.

“Hey, it’s done now. Just, please do it, yeah? Oh, and tell Ymir I’ll be taking you guys out soon, my treat,” I told him.

“Alright, alright! Have a good night then Rivai.” I hung up and rested my head on the stirring wheel.

I had no will to move. I wanted to stay close to Eren a little longer but knew that was a terrible idea so I started my drive back home. It was both delightful and dreadful to be wrapped into his scent and on several occasions I was tempted to air out the car. Despite its intensity, it was strangely soothing.

My right hand was resting on my crotch, too close to my still painful erection, and halfway back home I lost it; I parked, took in a deep breath, filling my lungs with the potent scent of heat and opened my belt, button and zipper.

I felt absolutely awful; parked down an empty street, dick in hand, balls drawn tight, fantasising about a guy too young and too pretty for me, that I’d barely spoken to. I felt like a creep. But, fuck it. It was painful and I needed relief. Immediately.

I sat back and closed my eyes, rolling Eren’s name on my tongue, adoring how it sounded. I remembered his firm, lithe body pressed against mine, his beautifully tanned, smooth skin and those big green eyes –gods, was he beautiful. My fingers were roaming teasingly over the length of my shaft and my breath was rapidly quickening. I didn’t have all night though, so I firmly grabbed my crown and pressed, milking out a few drops of pre-cum and spreading them all over my tip. I flicked my wrist, rubbing my foreskin around a few times before running my tightened fist up and down. I was so riled up I rapidly found myself riding the edge of what felt like an astounding orgasm.

I was heavily panting, thinking of all the ways I could bend the brunet, wrap his legs around my waist... Of everywhere and every way I could have him... How wet and willing and submissive he would be for _me_. My hips suddenly snapped forward and I was releasing several spurts of thick cum in my hand, and over my wheel and pants, whispering his name over and over. I was floating; my skin was tingling, my ears buzzing and my vision incredibly blurry. Fuck. I took a breath, then cleaned up the disgusting mess I’d made, and headed straight home, feeling like an old pervert yet acutely disappointed I wasn’t able to finish off inside Eren’s round ass and knot him.

_Damn._

* * *

 

**Friday 18th December 9.55 PM – Sushi bar and restaurant “Kochou”**

 

Mikasa was worried but no one around seemed to notice or care; Christa and Sasha were laughing at one of Connie’s stories, and Jean was shamelessly flirting with Armin. Eren had left the table in a hurry fifteen minutes ago or so and was still not back. She decided to check the bar; maybe he had gone for a drink. She got up and left the table without a word despite the inquisitive looks she got from her friends.

She stood in front of the bar for a few minutes, screening the entire restaurant for her brother, but didn’t see him anywhere. He couldn’t have been gone that long to the bathroom, right? Maybe she would ask Armin to go check; that is if he would stop being all wrapped up in Jean.

“Mikasa?” A smooth voice called to the teenager and she turned towards it. Behind her stood a tall, freckled brunet she hadn’t seen in a little while already.

“Marco! It’s good to see you,” she said smiling.

Marco was her dad’s assistant, and her and Eren often saw him when Grisha wasn’t available.

“Yeah, haven’t seen you lately. Are you here alone?”

“No; I came with Eren and some friends for dinner, but he’s been gone for twenty minutes and I can’t find him. I was thinking of having one of the guys check for him in the bathroom.”

“Have you tried calling him?” Marco enquired.

“Ah not yet, give me a second,” Mikasa reached for her phone and called, hoping her air-headed brother would hear it ringing wherever he was. However, after a few tones, she got to his voicemail.

“I’m sure he is not far and fine; don’t you worry. It’s actually funny, I was here with a friend and a new colleague and he left about twenty minutes ago too. Said there was an omega in heat and he drove him back to his apartment. Now I’m supposed to find his friends,” Marco said pensively and a little amused by the coincidence.

However, Mikasa felt uncomfortable as soon as Marco finished talking and without a word, headed straight to the closest barman.

“Excuse me, did you see a brunet here earlier, say twenty minutes ago? About my height, messy brown locks, big green eyes? He was wearing a blue shirt.”

“I haven’t but I can check with my colleague. I’ll be right back” the man replied, while wiping the glass in his hands. A couple minutes later, the short, redhead bartender came back to Mikasa, “Yeah, he was here. Left in a hurry with a raven-haired shorty.”

Mikasa’s heart skipped a bit. She turned back to Marco to ask him about his colleague and what he looked like; she had to make sure.

“Rivai? It’s quite funny, he’s this really short, mean-looking alpha but he’s a nice guy,” Marco said, smiling fondly.

“Black hair?” Mikasa pressed.

“Yeah. What’s up?”

“Come with me”

“Mikasa! What’s wrong?” Marco asked her, confused by her questions.

“Just come,” she said, grabbing Marco’s hand and pulling him back to her table.

“Did Eren text any of you?” she asked loudly to her friends.

“Hey, he did text me. Where is he by the way?” Armin asked while reading said text. “Uh? I think it’s just a prank, never mind. But, yeah, where i-“

“What does it say?” Mikasa asked.

“That he’s home safe and in heat. That’s not even funny,” Armin told her unamused, dropping his phone back on the table and looking up at her.

Mikasa and Marco stared at each other for a while, round eyes and gaping mouths.

“Armin, we have to head home. Now. He’s not joking.”

“What? Mikasa, betas don’t get heats. Seriously where is he though?”

“Actually, my friend Rivai just drove back an omega to his apartment and the barmen saw them together... It sounds crazy but this could be Eren’s first heat,” Marco told them, his eyes still wide.

There was a heavy, charged silence over the table as they all stared at Marco, then each other and finally Mikasa.

“You guys are serious, this is not a joke?” Jean finally said.

“Seems not. Armin, come with me. I have no clue what to do if he really is...” the girl trailed off.

“Sure.” Armin stood up, grabbed his coat and belongings and joined his best friend besides the table. “You guys should enjoy the night though. We’ll let you know how Eren is doing.”

“Alright,” Christa said with a small smile.

“Erm... I’ll head back to my friend. Have a good night guys,” Marco said after Mikasa and Armin turned around to leave.

“Why don’t you and your friend join us? The more, the merrier” Jean asked sweetly, a sly smirk on his face.

“Mhm thanks. I’ll bring her over then,” the freckled brunet said, smiling.

“Sweet.”

* * *

 

_Eren POV_

 

My skin was on fire, as in I was expecting to find horrible burn marks and blisters all over my body. As I stumbled on unsteady feet back to my room, I realised how grateful I was Rivai had driven me back. My clothes felt constricting, uncomfortable and itchy and as soon as I closed my bedroom door, I fell to my knees and tore the offending garments off my body.

I crawled to my bed, naked, sweaty and panting, and hoisted myself on it. The sheets were cool enough to offer me some comfort but I knew that wouldn’t last long. I didn’t believe I was an omega. _Preposterous_. Presenting happened by ages thirteen to fifteen. This made no sense at all.

But here I was; burning, horny and exceptionally aware of scents I shouldn’t have been able to notice. I could still smell Rivai on my skin and my clothes at the end of the room. I wished he had stayed here with me; for some reason the thought of it felt _right_.

My erection was throbbing and painful, and I could feel the clenching of my asshole, craving to be filled to the brim. I eyed my straining, purple length and shamelessly pumped it harder than was necessary. I couldn’t think, just feel, and my hot hand felt amazing. I came after a few hard strokes and to my dismay, my erection still stood proud while I still felt thoroughly unsatisfied.

I looked over towards my bedroom door and hungrily stared at my clothes, potent with Rivai’s scent. Next thing I knew, I was lying down against the door, my head buried in my shirt and jumper, my hands fisting my shaft and fondling my balls. I was a sweaty, moaning mess and my thoughts circled around the short, raven-haired man, his beautiful eyes, his voice, the feeling of his strong, sturdy body against mine. I came again, screaming his name, tears in my eyes when I realised it was still not enough.

My body was tense and shaking with want and need. I was desperate for relief when I noticed how wet and slippery my back and inner thighs felt. I sat up and looked down, mortified when I realised what that was. I was slicking. I gasped and whimpered in disbelief and shame before hiding my face in my hands and finally breaking down into tears, sobbing.

I couldn’t believe it; why would this happen to _me_? I had believed all my life I was something I wasn’t. I’d never really bothered to learn about alphas and omegas because it didn’t concern _me_. Luckily enough, I wasn’t completely ignorant thanks to Mikasa and Armin. Now, all that I thought I was and knew was crashing around me and I didn’t even have enough brainpower to realise how all messed up it was.

My self-pitying was interrupted by a wave of heat across my body and of slick between my legs. The floor was getting messy below my ass and I wished I could have cared about that, but all I did was whimper desperately. I could smell myself in the air, and I didn’t know how but I knew it smelled of pain and despair. Instincts, I guessed.

I slowly crawled back into bed, and tried to will my arousal away. When I miserably failed, I grabbed my leaking erection for the third time in what felt like barely twenty minutes and pumped it more gently than previously. I could feel the throbbing against my hand as I fisted myself to completion. I rode the edge for a while before realising something was missing, and had no clue what that was. That is, until I felt the insistent clenching of my ass.

I whimpered softly when I realised what that meant. Of course, _if_ I was an omega I needed to be _mated_. Gods, no. I had never even considered fingering myself before. I thought about it a few seconds, frustrated by my inability to cum but reluctant and ashamed to resort to such means.

The frustration won over, and I hesitantly brought my right hand to grab one of my ass cheeks. I slowly slipped a finger down the cleft, passing over the wet rim of my ass several times; I was surprised at how good it felt and the last doubts I had flew out the window.

I took a long breath in, circled my rim and felt it flutter below the teasing touch before pressing against it steadily until it gave in. The first thing I noticed was how hot and wet I was, and then I noticed the tightness and clenching. While I explored further, my left hand stopped moving and was loosely holding my cock. My middle finger was in up to my second knuckle when I started thrusting slowly in and out of my needy ass.

It was bliss to finally give in and satisfy myself. My finger gained speed and pushed deeper as I started pumping my cock again, and my orgasm swept me away unannounced, in a wave of unadulterated pleasure. I saw stars, lights were flashing under my lids and I could feel cum splattering on my hand and belly.

It took me several minutes to gather my bearings; when I did though, I noticed my mind was clearer and I felt sated, my erection having calmed down for the time being. My bed was a wet mess and I felt gross but I was expecting another wave sooner rather than later.

I ran out of my room for some water, snacks and towels, which I stocked besides my bed before heading to the bathroom to rinse all the body fluids from my skin. On the way to my room, I heard the front door opening and closing and Mikasa calling out for me.

“Eren? Are you okay, Eren? I... I came with Armin just in case,” I heard her say just loud enough to be heard from where I was standing.

I saw her eyes widen, pupils dilate and nostrils flare when she saw me and caught my scent in the air.

“I’m okay Mika. Thank you both for coming over... I’m... I don’t want to talk about this for now... Hey, Armin, how long do you think this is going to last for?” I asked staring at the floor, my face flushed.

“Eren... I’d say 2-4 days but... It’s your first heat and it’s very late. It might be longer,” my best friend told me.

He looked concerned and it warmed my heart to see just how much they both cared.

“Eren,” Mikasa started, “there’s another scent on you. It’s an alpha. Who was that?” she looked angry but I didn’t care.

I could feel heat slowly crawling just below my skin and I would need to excuse myself very soon. “I had a ride back home. His name was Rivai. He carried me here and made sure I was locked in before leaving. I wish I had a means to thank him actually...” I replied dismissively.

I did not like the way she spoke about him; not after everything he had done for me, when I was a stranger.

“Eren! He works with Marco, you know. You’ll probably be able to see him once your heat is over” Armin told me with a broad smile.

“No. Eren, I don’t want you to talk to someone who thinks it’s fine to take away an omega he doesn’t know, especially around his heat. What if you had a mate?” Mikasa said without giving me time to respond.

I sighed loudly; “Not now, I’m heading back to my room. Just leave me alone until I come out,” and turned my back. “If I need anything I’ll text you guys. Good night.”

The sound of my door locking echoed in the apartment for a little too long in my opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a couple difficulties writing this one out.  
> Do tell me how you feel about the POVs and more generally the structure of this chapter. I'm happy to either use it some more later on or not at all, and it all depends on you guys.
> 
>  
> 
> Fun fact: Sadly enough, I don't really have a fun fact about my experience writing this chapter -apart from how ridiculously hard it is to describe a handjob if you do not have a penis of your own- but I do love my fun fact segments so much that well... I still tried. Ah also, I wonder if even a very horny Levi would actually take the risk of dirtying his car and clothes.


	7. Tis the season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dive into Eren's post-heat mind, a boring Christmas, and a glimpse of Rivai's perception of alpha-omega interactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sweet pies!  
> I will say this again, and again, and again; you guys are awesome, like your feedback gets me grinning at my screen so hard I get cramps.
> 
> I apologise in advance for this chapter, which is kind of a return to less intense pace compared to the last two ones. However, I feel some of the things discussed here will be relevant further into this.  
> Hope you do enjoy it though!

_Eren POV_

 

I woke up some time Wednesday afternoon feeling “normal” again. Sure, I was exhausted both mentally and physically but at least I hadn’t had any more sexual cravings for a couple of hours and I couldn’t feel the heat that perpetually emanated from my skin these past days anymore.

I sat up in bed and looked around my room. Throughout the past five days, I had barely moved; I had only gone to the bathroom a couple of times, and at some point I had collected all the pillows of the flat to surround myself with those, in addition to my clothes that still faintly smelled of Rivai. Thoughts of him had obsessed me all through my heat and I didn’t feel too good about that.

My legs felt sore and like jelly but I was now hungry and felt disgusting. I crinkled my nose as I looked down on my naked body; I was covered in sweat, slick and cum, and the smell of it mixed with my heat’s made for a sickening mixture now.

I picked up my phone and texted Armin; I didn’t feel comfortable with Mikasa seeing me like this and I hadn’t been able to stand her smell throughout my heat. The first time I’d stepped out of my room after she and Armin had gotten here, I bumped into her and I wasn’t very nice. I didn’t know why the thought of her around me –or worse, _touching_ me –had made me sick to my guts and I yelled at her to stay away from me.

**17:54 –To Armin:**

Ar, can you come give me a hand? I think it’s over and I need a bath :(

**17:55 – From Armin:**

Sure, I’ll be over in a bit!

 

I was apprehensive about Armin’s reaction too, but I thought it wouldn’t be anything he didn’t know of. Armin mostly suppressed his heats, but he had been through enough of those to understand how I felt.

My door opened and my best friend peeked through to look at me, a broad smile on his face. He looked relieved and didn’t seem to mind the smell or state of my room.

“Hey there boy, feeling any better?” He asked me as he walked towards me.

“How can you go through this, Ar? I’m so sore and tired. I feel like I could sleep a week,” I told him, genuinely surprised by how taxing a heat was.

“You get used to it and to be honest it’s better if you have someone to spend it with. Plus, if it’s a nice alpha you get to be pampered until you feel a bit better,” he said. He sat on the bed close enough to me and looked at his hands for a while.

“Eren, if you want to talk about it, I’ll be happy to help. I can’t imagine how you feel right now,” he finally looked at me.

“I know Armin. Thanks,” I was genuinely grateful and I knew he could read it in my eyes. However, my head hadn’t fully wrapped around the fact that I was an omega so I was far from ready to discuss it, even with him, despite all the questions I had.

We got up and he helped me throw a towel on myself before we both headed to the bathroom. Armin made a move to leave but I asked him to stay with me, still not trusting my weakened body. I spent most of my shower leaning against the tiles but still took my sweet time to enjoy the hot flow of water on my aching muscles and the smell of my soap and shampoo. I had never felt so happy to take a shower.

When I was done, Armin threw me my towel and I slowly dried myself before he threw some sweatpants at me and helped me to the living room. He’d told me Mikasa had been locked up in her room since Friday night too and I was happy to have the kitchen to myself. I didn’t know why that first night her scent had repulsed me. I think my reaction had really upset her but that was really not my fault and I knew Armin had tried to explain it to her.

Armin and I made a quick and easy dinner; we had some pasta and chicken in front of the TV. I was so happy he’d stayed around for most of my heat to help out.

“I’ll go open the windows in your room, it needs to be aired out now,” he told me, and I just nodded at him and rolled myself comfortably into the sofa.

He was back a few minutes later and threw my phone at me. I’d gotten a text from Grisha; he wanted to know when Mikasa and I could have a Christmas lunch or dinner with him. We did that every year; it helped us maintain the illusion that somehow we still were a family. What a joke. I decided to reply after talking to Mikasa and turned back to the TV, enjoying the distraction and comfortable silence between Armin and I.

There was something at the back of my mind but I couldn’t remember what it was. I knew it was some sort of important information but my memories of my heat were extremely foggy. Oh, well; if it was that important I’d remember at some point.

 

* * *

 

 

Mikasa and I had agreed to have dinner with dad on Thursday night. That gave me enough time to at least be steady on my feet for an evening and not gag every time I smelled her close to me. I had no intention of telling Grisha I had just endured my first heat, at least not now.

She drove us to the hospital around 6; the sun had already set and most people were on their way home to celebrate the Eve. While she stayed in the car, I walked to Grisha’s office, lost in thoughts. I hated hospitals, they were sad, smelled awful, were too white, and reminded me of mum.

As I headed down the corridor where Grisha’s door was, I heard a strangely familiar voice through a door. I could not place it at all but could swear I had heard it before. I stopped in my tracks in front of my dad’s door and stared at the door to my left while it opened and someone stepped out.

To my utmost surprise, a pair of unique, silver orbs stared right back into mine and considerably grew as recognition settled in. Rivai and I locked eyes, shocked and confused at this coincidental meeting and I could feel my face heating up with a fierce blush. _Shit._

“Hey brat, you look better today,” the short man finally said after a few more seconds, a blank mask on his face.

“Uh, thanks... I guess? What are you doing here?” I croaked with an uneven voice.

“I work here... With Marco and Dr. Yeager –by the way he said not to disturb him. Can I help you with anything?”

I laughed at that. The whole statement, the whole situation. This had to be a joke. This absolute stranger I had just spent almost a week fantasising about and masturbating to with his name on my lips was now working with my dad. Fantastic. Then it hit me like a fucking train; on Friday night, Armin had mentioned it.

“What’s so funny?” Rivai asked, looking unamused.

“I’m sorry, Grisha’s my dad. I came with my sister to pick him up for dinner,” I told him once my laughter subsided.

“I see. Well, enjoy it. Oh and merry Christmas,” he told me, turning on his heels.

“Wait! Well, thank you and same to you but mostly thank you for taking me home the other night. I really appreciate it,” I spurted out without thinking. I didn’t want him to leave already, again.

“Don’t mention it kid. I don’t really know why I helped out,” he told me, eyeing me from below thick, black lashes.

“It doesn’t matter; know what? Why don’t we grab some drinks later this week?” Now, I was trying really hard to see him again. I felt like I hadn’t had enough of this man and I didn’t even know why; I didn’t know him!

“Wow kid; how old are you even? And it’s not necessary, really,” Rivai said, looking increasingly awkward.

“Maybe not, but I’d love to. Come on! Look, why don’t we exchange numbers and you let me know?” I was hopeful I didn’t come across desperate though that was exactly how I felt. I didn’t know why I was so hung up on spending more time with him.

Rivai looked at me a few seconds, scoffed and rolled his eyes before taking his phone out of his pocket and handing it to me. I snatched it more enthusiastically than I’d planned to and saved my number in before handing it back to him, a large grin glued to my face. He typed and swiped away on his screen without saying a word, then lifted his head and stared right into my eyes.

”Have a good night brat,” he told me, a small smirk on his face before he turned once more on his heels and walked away. I had been so caught up by the display –his smile, his eyes, his ass when he walked away –that it took me a while to register my phone had vibrated. I slid it out of my back pocket to see I had gotten a text from an unknown number.

**18:13 – From xxxx3-xxxx04:**

Stop staring at me, your dad’s probably already starving.

 

I smiled after reading it, saved the number and knocked on Grisha’s door, before opening it and stepping in. My father was at his desk, working on some papers, as usual. I hadn’t seen him in months, not since the last time we all visited mum together. He looked all right despite everything; I bet he didn’t know Mikasa and I knew about his alcohol problem.

Grisha lifted his head and looked at me with an air of confusion, “Eren, you are already here?”

I looked at him dumbfounded. Right, he had like, the worst concept of time ever when he got engrossed in work, “Dad, I’m late actually. Come on, Mikasa’s parked outside.” I told him.

He got up and grabbed his bag and coat before we headed outside the building and walked towards Mikasa’s car. I sat at the back and started fidgeting with my phone, not bothering to pretend I cared about this dinner.

“Hi dad,” Mikasa said, looking straight ahead as she started driving towards the brasserie Grisha had chosen. It was a fancy place with a waiting list of at times several weeks or months, but Grisha was good friends with the owner so we always had a table available.

“Good evening, Mikasa. You both look good,” the old man said, looking at both of us, emotionlessly.

“Yeah, thanks. You do too...” A thick silence settled over us; Mikasa focused solely on the road, Grisha stared out the windows, and I gave up and texted Rivai.

**18:35 – To Rivai:**

Eh, I wasn’t staring at you...

**18:35 – From Rivai:**

Sure, you weren’t.

**18:36 – To Rivai:**

What are your plans for Christmas?

**18:38 – From Rivai:**

None. Kid, I’m not your texting buddy. Go eat with daddy. And don’t forget to leave milk and cookies out for Santa.

 

Oh. Well, that kind of hurt. I had gotten all excited and I felt like I’d been doused with icy water. Screw this guy. By the time I was done sulking, Mikasa was pulling up in front of the restaurant. Grisha stepped out to go get our table while I stayed in the car with Mika while she found a spot to park.

We walked into the restaurant and were led to our table by a server. Just like every year, we had meaningless conversations about our studies, friends and Grisha’s work over dinner. I had no clue why he still tried when we all knew none of us really cared about this Christmas dinner, or any other dinner for that matter. Grisha had abandoned us the moment mum went into the hospital. Probably before even.

Whatever, Mika and I had to indulge him like this every couple weeks or months; after all, he paid for any and every thing her and I could think of. The least we could do was pretend we cared enough by spending some time with him.

After dinner, we dropped him at his place and Mika and I headed back home. She was still looking uncomfortable around me.

“Mika, seriously what’s wrong? You’ve literally not been talking to me since I left my room yesterday,”

“Nothing’s wrong...”

“Sure. Look, I told you I’m sorry, okay? You know what? I don’t even know why I’m apologising. I don’t know why I didn’t want you around; your scent was just too strong. You think I wanted to be an omega? Now? Yeah five years ago I would have been fine with presenting, but not now. Not when I thought it’d never happen. How do you think I feel? And now you dare get mad at me because my heavily pheromone-drugged brain decided I didn’t want you around? Screw you.” I went on, ranting at her.

Seriously, the nerve she had. She didn’t say anything and parked as soon as she found a spot.

“What about me, Eren? First, you disappear with a complete stranger, who could have hurt you! Then you don’t want me around to help out. I just wanted to HELP YOU. Do you know what it’s like for me, an alpha to be around you during your heat, knowing you’re alone and hurting and fuck... and that you won’t let me help you?”

“Mikasa. There’s. Nothing. You. Could. Have. Done. And stop fucking bitching about Rivai. The guy saved my ass. Literally and figuratively.” She looked even more hurt and I felt guilty, but realistically, she couldn’t have done anything for me with how the simple idea of her around me made me sick to my stomach.

“Mika. It’s not that I didn’t want your help. I would have been happy, though probably super embarrassed. I just couldn’t have you around. I’m sorry that’s how my body reacted. You do realise it’s out of my control, right?” I knew I was being harsh, but gods was she being dramatic.

“Yeah, I do. I’m sorry I was being a bitch about it,” she told me, looking at me with the tiniest and cutest pout I’d ever seen grace her features.

“Hey, that’s cool. Come on, get us home now,” I told her, giving her my sweetest smile and a pat on the cheek.

 

* * *

 

 

_Levi POV_

 

I had no idea why I had given into the kid and given him my number. I guess I’d been surprised to see him as I stepped out of my office after another long, painful day in the midst of germs. His eyes had been shining with so many emotions when he looked at me and something deep in me had purred at their beauty and the attention he was giving me.

In all honesty, I hadn’t been able to keep him out of my head since that night and a part of me craved, _demanded_ , to see him again. I was ashamed to admit it but the quick wank in the car hadn’t been the only one. I was annoyed by that fact; I had never given into my instincts, never flinched at horny omegas throwing themselves at me. It made no sense to me and I just really, _really_ , didn’t care.

My mum had lived her life as an unmated omega; got knocked up by some alpha douche –hmm, my dad –who had promised her the sun and the stars and all that shit, before disappearing after a week of mind-blowing heat sex. Kenny had been one of those douche alphas. Actually, scratch that. Kenny didn’t lie to the omegas he bedded. Na, he was shameless when it came down to it.

That probably explained my aversion towards interactions between the dynamics; I didn’t want to use omegas and turn into one of those ass alphas, and I didn’t believe in all the _mates_ and _bonding_ bullshit. Even after seeing Mike and Nanaba all happy together. Actually, seeing them together probably discouraged me even more.

My thoughts headed back to the beautiful omega. So he was Yeager’s son; now that was unexpected and somewhat interesting. Maybe I could use the kid for extra information, although from what I’d gathered so far they had quite a poor relationship.

Despite knowing that, when my phone vibrated on my way back home, I couldn’t stop the little pang of excitement coursing through my body. While the sixth sense I had honed after years of work as a field agent nagged me about all this being a bad idea, something stronger, deeper, _primal_ , insisted that this was right.

The kid was already too excited and texting me excessively. Okay, excessively in my opinion. I hated texts. After I called him out, I didn’t hear from him anymore and somehow, disappointment reared its ugly head at me.

I sat in my small living room, a cup of tea in hand and grabbed my laptop to file in a report for Hange, trying to pull my mind away from Eren. I had only messaged them once, when I had made contact with my target the first time and it was time to let her know how my mission was going.

As much as it pained me to admit it, this was going slower than I’d anticipated. Yeager wasn’t joking when he said he didn’t want to ever see my face around, and the man more or less lived in his office. Accessing it would prove more complicated than was necessary, but still well within my capacities. Also, that gave me easier access to his flat; the problem with that was goddam Marco.

Now, the kid was kind. Annoyingly so, but gods he needed to give me a fucking break; from his dumb talking, his attempts at “bonding” – _ew_ –, and the fucking schedule he had given me. How the fuck had he been working so much by himself for so long?

I had emailed Hange and had been working some more on my files for a while when I lifted my head to check the time. It read 1:32 AM. I stared at the clock for a little bit. There it was; I was officially 33. Another birthday I’d spend alone, living as someone else, far from anyone that remotely mattered to me. Not that I particularly cared. Maybe I’d have a drink out in the evening on the pretence it was Christmas. Yeah, I’d message Marco and Ymir and arrange something. I owed them a night out anyway. I went to bed with that thought swirling around in my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo! What are your ideas, impressions, comments? Yay or na?
> 
> Like I said this is more... shall I say "boring" than the last ones, BUT buckle up for next chapter. I'm going all out ;)
> 
> Fun fact: I have a very strong love-hate relationship with Mikasa, and I think that will be made much, much more obvious as the story progresses. Being an aries like Eren (ha ha... lol) I can assure you there's no greater crime than trying to hold us down once we have our minds set onto something; even if it's for our own safety.


	8. And a happy New Year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin says it as it is, Eren gets answers and Rivai just keeps on drowning into teal eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet readers of mine, here I come with a new update!  
> Sit back, relax and enjoy :)

_Armin POV_

 

I was nervously twitching while waiting for Jean to come back to our table with our coffees. It had been a couple of days since Eren’s heat had ended, and while as his best friend I knew I _had_ to be there to help him and Mikasa handle the situation, I hadn’t told them that this was one of those months I wouldn’t be suppressing my heat.

Being around an omega in a heat that vicious –gods, Eren’s had been overwhelming, even for me –meant mine would hit faster than I had expected. Which kind of explained why I was out here with Jean. Well, that and the fact I did enjoy spending time with the alpha outside of group settings.

I saw him smiling from across the room; his long legs carrying him back enthusiastically towards me. I didn’t really know how all this had started to be fair; Jean didn’t have the nicest reputation out there. When I was with him though, I genuinely felt like I meant the world to him; he was affectionate, attentive, romantic, so I was really tempted to give him a chance.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” the alpha asked me after gracefully handing over my sweet, creamy cappuccino.

“Yeah, about that; you’ve been great company you know, and my heat’s around the corner. I’ve got no intentions of suppressing this one and I’d rather spend it with good company than by myself... What’d you say?” I cocked my eyebrow, sipping on my drink.

After years of heats, I’d grown accustomed to getting help when I could for them. I didn’t see the big deal some people made about an omega not wanting to bond, or even be in a relationship, yet wanting to enjoy their heats once in a while. Like, there was _anything_ wrong with that.

“I’d be happy to help. But Armin... I don’t want you to feel like this is all what I care about,” Jean told me, biting his lip.

I looked at him, slightly confused. I wasn’t too sure what he meant and waited to see if he would explain himself. I wasn’t too shy about the conversation but I didn’t also want to delve too deep into it.

“What I mean is, I... I like being around you but... How can I say this? What I mean is, I don’t just want to bed you Armin. I’m happy to spend that time with you but I want something more... I like you, you know?” His voice had been steadily decreasing to a little whisper as he had been talking and he suddenly looked insecure.

I was taken aback. _Wow_. I had not been expecting that. I did like Jean, but I wasn’t sure about... what? A relationship? I stared at him, blinking several times. I was left speechless for a few more seconds, until he locked eyes with me.

“Jean... I wasn’t expecting this at all...” I finally told him, sighing and raising my shades to rest atop my head.

“I wasn’t expecting what you told me either,” he replied. I could swear I saw a blush creeping on his face as he turned his eyes away.

I heartily laughed at that; I _was_ a shy and reserved person, so I understood his reaction. However, I was also unapologetically omega and I embraced everything that came with that; my unconditional and irrational love for smooth and fluffy materials, warm environments, soothing colours and activities, but mostly _heats_ and _pheromones_.

I had my priorities aligned though, and I wasn’t going to jeopardize my studies because of my dynamic. I couldn’t afford to maintain my 6-week heat cycle throughout the year, so over holidays and breaks I always stopped suppressants. I didn’t like them, and I didn’t like the idea that I just couldn’t fully be myself because that was what _people_ thought was appropriate. Whatever.

“I guess it can be surprising, coming from me... I do like spending time with you Jean and I want to continue doing just that. I still have at least a week before it starts, I’d love to spend more time with you... If you’d like to I mean,” ugh. Now I was the one sounding hesitant and unsure.

“That sounds great to me, seriously. Spending quality time with you sounds like an awesome way to start the year,” he replied, smiling shyly at me.

Oh, why was that smile making my heartbeat faster? That was so unfair. I smiled back at him as he tentatively dropped his hand above mine on the table, relief flooding his features when I lightly squeezed his fingers.

 

* * *

 

 

**Thursday 31st December, 11.30 AM – Grand Central Hospital, Sina**

 

Eren had spent most of the previous week in his room, searching and reading more about being an omega and presenting so late. He’d spent a few days after dining with his dad and sister alone, just thinking about it and coming to terms with it all, and he’d also briefly spoken about it with Armin. It hadn’t been easy and it still felt alien to him but he was getting there.

When he woke up that morning, he had been determined to take action and do something. He didn’t know what though, so he decided to meet up with the only other person he knew could answer his questions, Marco.

Eren felt close enough to him to open up about his current predicament, and the fact that the other was a PA and an omega was very helpful. He’d texted him and they had agreed to have lunch together in the little Italian pizzeria opposite the hospital.

As he walked up to Marco’s office, he noticed that although he was worried about bumping into his dad and about the conversation he was about to have, he did not feel nervous at all. On the contrary, his legs were carrying him at an almost hurried pace to the fifth floor but he didn’t bother questioning it.

When he turned into the corridor that led to Marco’s office, he realised he also would maybe bump into Rivai. A smile spread across his features until he remembered the last conversation he’d had with the man; _‘I’m not your texting buddy.’_ Eren scoffed at that memory and his lips quickly set into a thin line.

He knocked on Marco’s door and waited for a reply before he opened it and stepped in. As he had suspected, Marco wasn’t alone and Eren being the spiteful brat he was absolutely ignored the silver eyes that settled on him and followed him as he walked into the room.

“Hey Marco, hungry?” Eren said, his voice light.

“Eren! Yeah I’m starving, I’m so happy you’re already here. Shall we get going?”

“Yep, whenever you’re ready. I’ll wait for you out,” the brunet replied, turning around and leaving the room.

Rivai had not expected to see the brunet again so soon. He hadn’t heard from him since the first night they’d exchanged those texts and he would have been lying if he said he hadn’t thought about the brat.

Now, he had walked in and out of his office without even sparing him a glance and for some reason Rivai did not like that. He wanted those teal jewels to stare at him with longing, excitement, admiration –something, not to _ignore_ him.

He stared at Marco getting his coat on and felt jealous. Why did _he_ get to spend time with Eren, sharing a meal with him, when he did not even get a ‘hello’? That was wrong; so wrong, on so many levels. Before the freckled omega could turn to him and say anything, Rivai got up and left the room.

He found Eren standing at the end of the corridor, and the teenager lifted his head and smiled when he heard the door opening and closing. That lazy smile made Rivai’s heart skip a bit and warmth spread across his skin, until the teenager realised it was not Marco and scowled.

In three long steps, Rivai was standing in front of him, searching his eyes for a clue. What had he done to deserve scowls and a cold shoulder rather than a warm smile and a little chat?

“Can I help you with something Rivai?” the teen said, suddenly extremely busy with his phone.

“Hey brat,” the raven-haired man reply, hands in his back pockets, still staring at Eren’s face.

“I’m not a brat,” Eren said, staring at the shorter man under his long honey lashes.

“You’re all brats to me,” Rivai told him, matter-of-factly.

“I don’t know who you are talking about, and I kind of don’t care. Don’t call me a brat,” Eren replied, scowling again, finally sliding his phone back into his pocket.

He was looking irritated, and Rivai could smell his annoyance.

“Kay, whatever. Are you ignoring me?” the shorter man asked.

“No. Why would I? I don’t know you, I have no reason to ignore you.”

“Oh. Alright. Do you still want to grab drinks?” Rivai asked again, running fingers through his hair nervously.

“Rivai, didn’t you tell me I wasn’t your buddy and implied I was a kid? That sounded to me like you really had no intentions of having a drink with me, why do you care now?” Eren finally asked, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms above his chest.

Rivai stared at him for a few seconds, face blank but brows furrowed. He was slowly clenching and unclenching his fists and looked deep in thoughts.

“I didn’t mean to offend you. I’d be happy to share a few drinks with you. That is, if the offer still stands,” the shorter man offered, voice calm and even.

It was now Eren’s turn to stare back. He was confused by the man’s behaviour but a part of him was purring in delight at the alpha’s interest, so he decided to warm up to the man in front of him.

“I guess it does. I did tell you to let me know if you wanted to. It was always your shot to call,” the omega replied, his demeanour switching to a more approachable one.

“Good. Are you busy tonight?” Rivai felt like biting his tongue off the second the words left his mouth. What was wrong with him all of a sudden?

“I will be with friends, so yeah, I’ll be busy,” the omega said dismissively.

“...”

“What? Tsk. What are your plans tonight?” Eren asked him.

“None. Well, I had some but they just got cancelled.” Rivai told him, still staring at him.

“Oh. That’s... sad? What did you have planned?” the brunet politely asked.

“Grabbing a drink with you...”

“Well, I’d never agreed to that. Look, Marco and I need to go grab lunch. Text me later.” Eren said, irritated once again at the alpha in front of him.

“Whatever, sure.” Rivai said dejectedly, before turning away.

Marco had been standing in the corridor for most of the conversation, and that had been weird. He stared at Rivai as he turned on his heels and headed back to their office, softly closing the door behind him. He had never seen the man hold such a long conversation before, and he had sounded a bit more enthusiastic than what the tall omega was used to.

He then shifted his gaze to Eren; the younger one was still standing against the wall. He’d rarely seen Eren hostile towards someone, and the few times that happened, he didn’t just get over it in a matter of seconds. Yeah, those two were weird when they were talking.

Not really caring though, Marco grabbed the boy and they headed to the restaurant for lunch. While they waited for their orders in the relative privacy of their corner booth, Eren decided to start talking about everything with Marco.

“Marco, I’m really confused. Seriously, what’s up with me? Is it even normal that I turned out to have my first heat at eighteen?” Eren asked him, once their food arrived.

“I’ve personally never heard of such a late age to present but the average age of presenting has been increasing, so I don’t feel like you should be worried. If you want me to, I can look into it for you.”

“I’d be happy if you did... I was also wondering about what I need to do about my next heats. I have no clue when I should expect that. I want to take suppressants Marco. I don’t think I can be one of those confident omegas,” the brunet added, heartily digging into his lasagne.

“Oh you should definitely look into it if that’s what makes you most comfortable, but you’ll probably need to go through at least another one or two heats Eren,” Marco told him.

“What? Why?” Eren had dropped his fork when he heard what Marco said.

“Because it came up quite late so they might be very close to each other for now and you just have to get it out of your system. Then we need to check how long the heat-cycles are. I’m sorry, Eren. And even after that, it’s recommended you avoid suppressing too much; you should have at least one heat a year.” Marco replied, looking at him sadly.

He felt bad for Eren and really didn’t envy his situation.

“Ugh. But I don’t want to. I don’t like it!” the brunet whined.

“I know it’s hard because it’s so sudden but Eren you have to be careful,” Marco said, a reassuring smile stretching his lips.

“Alright, alright... Thanks for doing all this, I know how Grisha overworks you.” Eren told him.

“It’s actually much better since Rivai has been working with us. Talking about him, what have you done to the poor guy? I’d never seen him so talkative or nervous.” Marco’s eyes were twinkling with curiosity and mischief.

“Really? Ugh. You know he drove me back home that night. Well, Mika and I had the usual Christmas dinner with Grisha and I bumped into him. We exchanged numbers and he ended up being an ass to me, so I just decided that maybe he didn’t need any friends in town... Now he’s trying to take me out for drinks tonight.” Eren told him and shrugged, trying to mask his excitement at the thought.

“Aaaahhhh! Eren, DO IT! Pretty, please?”

“No, I’m out with my friends tonight. We’ll start drinking at Sasha’s then head to a club. You met them the other night, right?” the teenager said, scoffing.

“Oh yeah, your friend Jean’s really nice. Come on, have Rivai over too, he’s new in town and all that.” Marco was insisting, giving Eren his best puppy eyes and his enthusiasm was contagious.

Eren smiled and just gave up, he couldn’t resist when Marco looked so excited.

“If you come over too then, Jean’s been pestering me to know when you’d be hanging with us again,” he finally told the tall omega.

“Really?”

“Uh, uh...” Eren said, grinning.

After lunch, the boys went their separate ways; Marco went back to work while Eren headed home. They had agreed to meet up at Sasha’s place in the evening and Marco had told him he’d drag Rivai and Ymir along with him.

When Marco stepped into his office, he was assaulted by angry alpha scent. He stared at Rivai for a while before coughing out. The smaller man’s head shot up, and he stared back before the air became breathable again. They got back to work together, without saying a word.

A couple of hours later, Marco texted Ymir to invite her out and he finally told Rivai that he was invited to join him, Ymir, Eren and his friends for their new year’s celebration. He wasn’t too sure, but he thought he saw a little smile ghost on the man’s lips.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay to an update! You know the drill :p
> 
> Yay or na? Tell me! I feed off your feedback, ideas and questions
> 
> Fun fact: Ha, this was NOT what I'd planned for this chapter but I realised everything would make so much more sense and flow better if I put this here.   
> Also, I love my shy, reserved Armin, with enough sense to be himself, and embrace it all no matter what people think. No one out there has ever walked a step in your shoes, no one has had the exact same experiences as you have. Don't let anybody dictate what you should know, do or feel.   
> Always be unapologetically yourself. We are all brilliant.


	9. Dark corners and basement parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because New Year celebrations are always a messy affair, that weird stuff always happens in dark corners, and that clubbing with people you are attracted to will result in either one of you becoming a thirst trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I spoiling you guys? 
> 
> I have no clue how I have a new chapter already good to come out. I don't know how I made this so fast. Guess I really loved writing it :p

_Eren POV_

 

Now that I was getting ready to head to Sasha’s with Mikasa, I felt awkward about having invited Rivai. No one had actually met him, unlike Marco and Ymir, and I was pretty sure Mikasa was still not over what had happened at the restaurant.

I had a long, hot shower, washing my hair and relaxing, while singing out loud to the music blasting from my phone by the sink. I stepped out, feeling clean and energised, impatient to celebrate the end of year.

With the music still high, I waltzed into my room and headed straight to my closet. I had to look perfect, casual but mature, sexy but not trashy. I stood there, staring at my shelves of clothes, accessories and shoes, butt naked and swinging my hips to some catchy club anthem.

After scrutinizing every single garment I owned, I settled for a tight forest green shirt and rolled the sleeves up above my elbows, top buttons popped to reveal my brass key, with a black sequin jacket over it.

My outfit was completed by the tightest pair of black slacks I had –those made my ass look like god’s gift to humanity –a pair of black dress shoes, a couple silver and leather bracelets, and my platinum ring. I looked at myself in my full-length mirror under every possible angle, making sure I looked gorgeous and _oh boy_ , did I.

However, I was still Eren Yeager and everyday was a bad hair day for me. I scowled while staring at my brown locks, assessing whether or not I would attempt to tame them tonight. I decided against it; after all, in eighteen years I had never accomplished that feat.

I grabbed my scarf and coat, wallet, phone and keys and joined Armin and Jean in the living room. The guys had arrived before I’d jumped in the shower and had started drinking while Mika and I were getting ready.

Armin had prepared two pitchers of his bomb long island ice tea, and him and Jean had already made a dent in the first one. Mika had volunteered to drive tonight now that my tongue was pretty much healed and I could drink again.

I joined the boys on the sofas, a glass of the cocktail in my left hand, my phone in the other and I sat down close to Armin. We had to wait for Mikasa another half-hour before she joined us.

However, I had to admit that with how good she looked I couldn’t complain about how long she’d taken. Her electric blue dress beautifully embraced her body and complemented both her skin and eyes.

We were finally ready to head down to Sasha’s and I knew it was going to be a good night; I was already buzzing.

Sasha lived close, sharing a house with some friends, and despite the large kitchen we always occupied the basement. It was large, nicely furnished with sofas, a pool table and a bar, and we could blast the music as loud as we wanted to without infuriated neighbours banging on the front door.

We got there before everyone else and headed straight to the basement; Armin headed to the bar to mix a few drinks, Jean and Mikasa started playing pool and Sasha set a few snacks on one of the tables, while I took care of the music. Now we were all set.

I was having drinks and talking with Armin in a corner when I got a text.

 

**22:37 – From Marco:**

Hey you, on my way with Ymir and Rivai. See you in a bit ;)

 

Then another one.

 

**22:38 – From Rivai:**

Seems like my plans for tonight weren’t cancelled after all...

 

For a second, I felt the blood drawing from my face. I had told Sasha, Armin and Jean about Marco and his friends coming. Now that they were on their way, I was really having second thoughts.

Before I could tell Armin about it though, I heard the doorbell and my heart skipped a beat. I ran upstairs wanting to open the door myself, combing my fingers through my hair quickly as I opened it.

To my disappointment, it wasn’t Rivai and the others, (Rivai and the others?), but just Connie and Christa. I was happy to see them, but I would have been happier to see the short alpha. Oh yeah, and Marco too and the other one. Yeah.

“Hey Christa! Connie. Everybody’s down, go get drinks” I told them, as they stepped in.

I smiled at them but didn’t follow; I guessed there was no point to given how close Marco probably was. I headed to the kitchen and grabbed a beer, keeping myself busy for the time being.

Okay, now I really was anxious and I couldn’t lie to myself anymore; I was stressed about seeing Rivai. I took a deep breath in, downed my beer and sat on one of the kitchen counters, on my phone and occasionally twitching.

The doorbell finally rang across the house, and my pulse quickened. I slid down the counter, my feet carrying me to the door while my brain absolutely shut down. What had I done inviting them over?

I opened the door to see Marco smiling as usual, standing besides a tall, tanned brunette. That must have been his friend Ymir.

“Hello there! Eren, this is Ymir; Ymir, Eren,” he said, before giving me a quick hug.

I moved out of the way to invite them in, greeting Ymir as she walked in and indicated the door to the basement to them. They’d already met everybody so I knew they’d be fine.

I turned back towards the porch to see Rivai, cigarette tucked between pale lips, the smoke swirling in the air around him. His eyes were glued on me, studying my whole body and I was left unable to move.

If he was going to ogle me so overtly, I had every right to do the same. I didn’t regret it; I thought I’d looked irresistible when I left my room tonight but Rivai looked out of this world.

He was probably the only man I’d ever seen pull off leather trousers like that, and the burgundy silk shirt he wore under his black coat contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. My eyes locked with his again, and the little breeze that played with his hair carried the spicy smell of his skin to me. Unlike the first time, it was soothing.

My heartbeat decreased steadily, and while Rivai continued looking at me without saying a word, I walked up to him and leaned my back against the column he stood by, my hips jutting forward.

“Hey you,” I said, a lazy grin on my face.

I didn’t really know how but all the anxiety and stress from earlier had melted out of me as soon as I saw him. The way he looked at me, his spicy, soothing scent in the air, and the pull I felt towards him had all lulled me into a trance-like serenity.

“Hey you, too,” he replied, a small smirk pulling the corners of his lips.

He flicked his cigarette butt and took a small step closer to me, his eyes still fixed on mine. We stood like that for a little while, quietly lost in each other’s eyes, basking in each other’s attention.

“You were right, your plans weren’t cancelled tonight,” I said again.

“I owe Marco one for that,” he told me.

When he noticed I was shivering, Rivai demanded we go back in and I introduce him to everybody. At the sound of that, I panicked and he must have smelled it around me because I suddenly heard him croon softly at me as we headed down to the basement.

Our friends were mingling and nobody noticed we had just joined them. I handed a drink to Rivai before introducing him to everyone; Armin and Sasha were excited to meet him, Jean and Connie nodded at him and chatted a bit with him, and Christa was her usual angelic self, wishing him a fun night.

Luckily, I had managed to keep Mikasa for the end.

“Mikasa, c’mere. Hey, this is Rivai; Rivai, my sister Mikasa,” I said quickly.

I was hoping Mikasa would behave but knew it was a long shot. As soon as she heard the name and saw his hand in my back, she stood square and tall, in a show of dominance. Rivai watched the display amused, before turning to me.

“I take it she doesn’t like me. Why is that?” he whispered to my ear, his eyes never leaving her.

“She got a bit upset about the way we handled the situation at the restaurant. But it’s over now, right Mika?” I replied loud enough for her to hear me.

“Hell it is. What’s shorty doing here?”

 

* * *

 

 

_Levi POV_

 

When Marco had told me earlier about Eren’s invitation, I didn’t know what to think. A part of me was appalled at the idea of spending the night partying with teenagers, but then again, this was kind of for work, no?

Another one was beaming; Eren wanted me around despite his actions at lunch. The last one was just confused; why did I care whether or not the brat wanted to see me?

I hadn’t expected Eren to look half as good as he did tonight. When he stepped onto the porch, my breath caught in my chest; the green of his shirt made his eyes look even brighter and those trousers should have been illegal.

The night had started beautifully, and I didn’t mind being around his friends; they were decent so far. That was until he introduced me to his sister, until she tried to spotlight our height difference and called me _shorty_. Wow. That was not something I let slide, ever.

However, Eren had invited me, he was standing right next to me and I could detect the pungent smell of panic mixing with his sweet tangy scent again. I dragged my hand up to his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze before turning back to his sister.

“Your brother invited me here, got a problem with that? Oh and drop those shoulders down now girl,” I told her in the lightest tone I could muster.

I saw her brows furrow deeper and she started growling at me. _Really?_ What an uncouth young woman.

“Do not touch him and leave this place, you are not welcome here,” she replied low, still growling.

Eren’s friends were starting to notice the little scene and I was really not interested in giving a show. I looked at Eren, trying to assess what my best option to defuse the situation would be.

“Mikasa, stop that. You’re growling, gods; get a hold of yourself,” he whispered harshly.

I’d had enough already, and I didn’t want my entire night ruined by a little alpha that couldn’t evaluate potential adversaries.

I let go of my irritation and aggression, polluting the air around us as a warning, and by the way heads flew towards me and the few gasps I heard, the entire room was now ready to run away from me and never turn back or piss themselves on the spot.

I stared at her; her nostrils were flared, pupils dilated, body tense. Her eyes finally dropped to the floor and she bared her neck to me in submission, in an attempt to appease me. Besides me, Eren whimpered pitifully and I quickly reined my scent back in and crooned reassuringly at him.

The room was dead silent for a long while, all eyes on me. This was exactly why I hated confrontations. People assumed because of my size I was a poor excuse for an alpha. Far from it! And when they pushed my buttons and I had to draw a line, everybody looked at me like I was some freak.

“Would you like to get some fresh air?” I asked and turned to Eren.

“Y-Yeah, please,” he replied, eyes glued to the floor.

I walked him back to the porch, crooning at him all the way, wrapping him in calming and soothing pheromones. My display had clearly overwhelmed him and my alpha was worrying. We sat on the porch’s stairs and I could tell Eren was still very tense, so I moved behind him and started kneading his shoulders.

“Rivai... What was that? What happened down there?” he finally said, after relaxing a little.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make everybody uncomfortable,” I mumbled.

“I know that, but what was that you did?” he asked.

“Oh, uh. It was just pheromones really. Your sister was not far from challenging me and I didn’t want it to get to that; I got her to submit,” I told him.

“Wow,” he shrugged, “She’ll probably dislike you even more now. Mikasa’s never submitted to anyone.”

I said nothing for a while, my fingers still rubbing Eren’s shoulders.

“Is it a problem if she doesn’t like me? Won’t I see you again?” I didn’t know why I asked him, but I did.

“No, it won’t be a problem. Mikasa is just very protective, don’t be mad at her please,” he told me, turning around to face me.

His eyes were dull and he looked upset, and my alpha howled in confusion and frustration. Why was my beautiful omega in my arms but looking so sad?

Wait. _My?_ I stared at Eren, blinking several times, not registering what he was saying. Why had I thought of him as mine?

“Rivai?” I heard him say.

“Mhm, sorry what were you saying?”

“Please don’t be mad,” he pleaded again, bright green eyes tearing up.

“I’m not, Eren,” I told him, cupping his cheeks.

Eren didn’t need to know I would have chewed his sister’s throat out when she’d made him panic, had he not been standing right by my side.

“Come, let’s go back in. Everyone should be calm now and I don’t want you to get cold,” I said, rising to my feet and offering him my hand.

We walked back down to the basement where, indeed, everyone was once again chatting and drinking.

“Guys!” Connie shouted across the room a few minutes later, “we’re heading to Ring now, grab your shit and move upstairs.”

Oh, it was already time to move this? Eren was still standing by me when his blond friend and sister walked up to him.

“Eren, you coming with us or riding with Rivai?” Armin asked him.

I hadn’t even thought of that; anyway, it made no difference and he probably needed the time with his sister.

“Go with them Eren, I’ll see you there,” I told him.

He looked at me and smiled, before nodding and following his friends. Marco and Ymir were already by the car by the time I got out, and a few minutes later we all stood outside the club the brats had picked. The place looked decent at least.

 

 

The room was dark despite the small lamps that ran along the walls, and the numerous spots of flashing lights. I noticed the bar running along the length of the right wall, and grabbed Eren’s hand, asking him if he wanted a drink.

He nodded yes and we headed to the bar, his hand still in mine. I let him order for both of us and paid, before we dropped our coats in our booth and he dragged me to dance. The floor was crowded, people were dancing tightly against each other and the music was loud, slow and sensual.

I didn’t dance, least of all with an omega teenager in a club. Not with an omega I couldn’t get out of my mind. One I’d subconsciously claimed and called mine. I felt ridiculous at first, but Eren clearly knew the music out here and what he was doing.

Before I knew it, his back was pressed against my chest and his body was sinfully rolling against mine to the rhythm of the music. He grabbed my hands and set them on his waist, rested his head back against one of my shoulders, and I just followed whatever he did.

The longer we danced, the closer and hotter we got; my hands had circled his hips and held them tightly against mine, I could feel the muscles in his back straining against my torso and I knew he could now feel my growing erection against his round, firm ass. Maybe I shouldn’t have worn leather.

Eren had stopped dancing and was just slowly grinding his ass on me now, his hands buried in my hair. I wasn’t complaining, although feeling his body so hot, so close was sweet torture. His neck was beautifully bared inches away from my face, and I could see the pulse beat below his skin; I could smell him sweet and horny, so strong I could taste it; I could feel his hot, moist breath against my face.

I didn’t want to fight it and resist any longer; I pulled his shirt away and pressed soft kisses along his neck, his shoulder and sharp collarbone, carefully avoiding the gland in the crook of his neck, and felt him shiver against me. His implicit approval spurred me on and I grew bolder, leaving open-mouthed kisses and licking the salty skin from the back of his ear down to the base of his neck.

I felt and heard his soft moans as I sucked on his neck harder, leaving small hickeys on the smooth skin. The boy was a moaning, shivering mess, grinding hard and slow against my fully hard erection and I had no intention of stopping him.

I pulled back to admire my work on his skin; anyone who would see him would know he was mine now. Satisfied, I turned him around to face me and held him tight, my hands running up and down his sides.

I felt his breath ghost on my neck and his hands dig back into my hair before his moist lips and hot tongue latched onto my skin. His sucks were vicious and punctuated with little bites that added heat to the pool deep within my loins.

As his tongue swirled on the gland in my neck I couldn’t stop the low groan deep in my throat from escaping. I felt him smile against my skin and he sucked harder. I was losing myself in his ministrations; my head lolled back to give him better access and my hips rolled against his. I could smell our lust in the air around us and realised we either had to stop or leave.

“Eren, stop. We shouldn’t...” I mumbled half-heartedly.

“Shh, it’s fine. Let go,” he whispered into my neck.

“Mhm, no. You have no idea what you’re doing to me,” I told him, nibbling on the shell of his ear.

He chuckled and rested his forehead against mine, his hands leaving my hair and circling around my neck.

“Oh, I know what I’m doing to you... Don’t you like it?” His eyes locked with mine as he punctuated his question with a slow roll of his hips.

“I do. A bit too much, but if you continue... Mhm... If you continue you’ll be coming back with me tonight,” I admitted breathlessly.

He looked at me with hazy eyes and nodded, but I couldn’t bring myself to take him to my bed. I wanted him, but I knew we’d both regret it in the morning. I felt bad, I shouldn’t have let things escalate this much. Now I had to tell him off, taking the risk he’d take his lust out on the first stranger that approached him. I growled low just thinking about it.

While I was thinking about all this, the music stopped for the countdown to the New Year. Eren’s eyes lit up and he hugged me tight, counting low in my ear and wishing me a happy new year. He dragged his lips from my ear, across my cheek and lightly pressed them against mine. _Shit_.

His lips were too soft and tasted so sweet.

“Eren, I can’t, I’m sorry. I... I just can’t,” I told him, my eyes tightly closed.

“What do you mean?” he asked, a frown forming on his soft features.

“I can’t leave with you... You’ve been drinking; you won’t feel like this tomorrow. Let’s go find the others,” I pleaded with him.

“I’m not drunk! I know what I’m doing. Do whatever you want,” he huffed, suddenly annoyed.

He turned on his heels without another word and disappeared in the crowd of dancers. I felt so lost and confused; what had I been doing the whole night? I headed towards the booth with our coats, grabbed mine and headed to the smoking area. I needed some air.

I had to stay till the end of the night because I was driving Ymir and Marco back. I didn’t see Eren at all until we left a few hours later, and the sadness I felt made me uncomfortable.

As I drove back to mine, I realised I needed to keep my distances from the brat. The effect he had on me was dangerous.

What a shitty way to start the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay or na? Tell me, you know your feedback makes me feel like the sun is shining on my heart ;)
> 
> Fun fact: This chapter can be seen as a part one, and the next one its part two. Because these two weren't the only ones in dark corners... He he he  
> Can anybody guess what inspired me for/what I'm referencing to with this title?


	10. Heat night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean thinks his smarter than he really is and Mikasa... Well, Mikasa, she let's us know what she's thinking of Rivai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sweet pies :)  
> As mentioned previously, it's not a real party if there's only one couple grinding, right? Right?  
> So here's what's been popping while our two cuties were lost in each other.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Jean had asked Eren about the tall omega from the restaurant and found out he knew him well enough, he had asked as innocently as he could about Marco. He had looked like one hell of a catch and the two-toned brunet was interested in proving that.

What he had not expected was for that idiot to bring Marco out to their New Year’s night out, when Armin was around. Fuck Yeager. Putting Jean on the hot seat like he hadn’t noticed him flirting with Armin for the past weeks.

Now while they all stood around in Sasha’s basement, Jean was standing in a corner, thinking about how he would navigate the night without blowing his chances with any of the pretty omegas.

He decided that Armin wouldn’t find it strange if he hung around Marco for a while; after all he was a guest and had to be attended to, right? Once at the club, it would be much easier to spend time with both boys without being seen.

Jean wasn’t an asshole. Seriously. He was just single, good-looking and charismatic enough to play around. He did enjoy the time he spent with Armin; the blond was brilliant and funny, subdued just enough to pique Jean’s genuine interest.

And although he’d meant most of what he’d told Armin when they’d had coffee earlier that week, he’d also been thinking about Marco. The guy had legs that went on for days and days, and when they’d spoken at the restaurant when Yeager presented, he’d found out Marco was as sweet as Christa.

Talking about the little blonde omega, Jean had noticed that just like the last time she’d been around Marco’s alpha friend, Christa had blocked everyone else out. She looked completely mesmerised by Ymir and it seemed she received the same amount of attention from the other girl.

Turning his head away from the cheesy display, he screened the room once more –Sasha and Connie were throwing food at each other, Christa was giggling, seated in Ymir’s laps, Mikasa, Armin and Marco were fooling around the pool table and Eren was...

Where was Yeager? Jean turned his head around and noticed... Marco’s other friend was missing too. Funny ‘coincidence’; he had thought it was strange that an alpha, new in town, would notice an omega in heat and safely drive him home without any second thoughts.

As if on cue, Eren strutted into the room with a ridiculously tiny man behind him. _That_ was the alpha everyone had been itching to meet? Leave it to Eren to get saved by the least impressive alpha ever, Jean thought, snickering as he watched them.

However, when they walked up to Mikasa and she challenged the man, no one in the room had expected him to step up to it and get her to submit in less than ten seconds; the little man was definitely dangerous.

Luckily enough, it was soon time to head to Ring and Jean wanted to spend time with both Armin and Marco. After Rivai’s display, Jean had to show he was a good alpha too, right? What better way than to have the two pretty omegas fall over themselves for him?

 

As the group navigated the club to get a booth, Mikasa noticed Eren and Rivai heading together to the bar. She felt the heat of anger boiling under her skin, as she remembered how the scrawny raven-haired man had pushed her to submit in front of everybody.

Who actually did he think he was, and why was Eren playing along with that fool? Did Rivai think he could ever be with Eren? Did he think he would ever mean anything to the brunet? Did he think, a single second, he could ever stand between her and Eren?

She shook her head and wondered why Eren always acted like that. He had her already, why did he always feel the need for other people’s attention? Mikasa knew she was all Eren needed and could ever want.

As she sat down in the booth by herself while everybody headed to dance, she decided that once again she would have to help Eren. From where she was seated, slightly above the dance floor, she could see him heading back from another booth, Rivai behind him.

Her eyes narrowed and her anger flared dangerously when she saw them dancing, entwined like they were sharing something special. If the shorter man had not made it clear that he was an extraordinary alpha, she would have already dragged Eren away from the creep.

 

Meanwhile, Jean had just left Marco with Christa and Ymir, telling him he had to go check on the others. In reality, he knew if he’d stayed any longer Armin would not buy his excuse at all. He found the little blond heading towards the bar and grabbed his waist.

“Where are you headed?” Jean whispered hotly in the omega’s ear.

“The bar, I need a drink,” Armin replied, without turning back to look at Jean.

Armin really did need a drink. He’d seen Jean follow Marco the entire night, and while it did not bother him _that_ much –just a bit, right? –he didn’t like feeling played; and that was definitely what it was starting to look like.

At the same time, if his judgement wasn’t clouded by alcohol, it seemed like his heat would be upon him within the next few hours. Thus, he had to make a choice now; would he go through it unaccompanied, or would he put his pride aside for now and spend the next couple days getting fucked into oblivion?

With his impending heat, Armin was much more sensitive to scents. He knew Jean was walking behind him and that he had been close enough to Marco to carry the annoying, yet soft berry scent of the tall omega on his skin.

However, he knew if he were to rub himself against Jean now, no traces of that irritating scent would be left. Armin made his mind up once his drink was handed to him; he’d let Jean take him back home.

“It’s going to be tonight Jean,” he told the alpha, his voice sounding needy already.

“Really? That’s earlier than I thought... Tell me as soon as you want to leave,” Jean replied, a hand resting on Armin’s pert ass.

The omega nodded and followed Jean into the dancing mass of sweating bodies, until he found a spot against a wall and pulled Armin into his arms. Their lips met hungrily, and Jean had not expected such a passionate kiss.

 

_Armin POV_

 

Jean’s tongue was slowly sliding against mine while his hands aimlessly ran up and down my sides, grazing my hips. My skin was left burning in the wake of his hands, and I couldn’t contain my little moans any longer.

I could feel his hard erection pressing against my navel, as we slowly grinded our hips together, panting and kissing. My hands messed his hair, as I pulled on the strands harder than was necessary; I could still smell Marco on him and that _annoyed_ me.

“Jean, you stink of another omega. You need a shower before my heat’s on, else I‘ll claw your eyes out,” I told him, pulling away from his embrace.

“Shit. I’m sorry. Let’s leave,” he said, taking my hand and leading us to our booth.

As we got there, I realised Mikasa had not moved at all. She was seated in the same spot, drinking and staring at a point across the room, eyes narrow and jaw tense. I turned around, searching for what had captured her attention.

It seemed like she was looking at Eren and Rivai dancing –humping? Whatever. Oh. I sighed; Mikasa needed to chill with that, even I felt that she’d taken it too far at Sasha’s and I usually sided with her.

Whatever the case, I had to leave; Jean had picked up all his stuff and was now waiting to take me back home. I picked up my coat and turned to leave with him, Mikasa ignoring us in favour of watching the couple across the room.

We left without telling anyone, and headed straight for Jean’s car when we stepped out in the cold air. The drive back to mine was silent; except for the slurping sounds of my mouth around Jean’s shaft, and his heavy pants.

“Gods, Armin. Couldn’t you wait a bit?” he asked between two pleasured moans, as my tongue swirled around his glans.

I moaned my disagreement around the large erection in my mouth before bobbing my head up and down again, leaving trails of thick, slimy saliva to disappear in Jean’s pants.

His cock felt heavy on my tongue and I groaned lightly every time the tip grazed the back of my throat, taunting my gag reflex. I didn’t care though, he tasted too good, and his cock fit nicely on my tongue.

When he parked, I raised my head and wiped my lips from saliva and pre-cum before I was pulled into another long kiss. I needed much more than that already though; my own erection had been twitching incessantly within the confines of my trousers and I could feel my underwear slowly but surely dampening as I slicked.

Jean carried me out of his car, up to my door and waited for me to stop nuzzling into and licking up his neck to open the door.

“Armin, the door,” he told me.

I looked at him, confused, before I realised what he meant and fished the keys out of my pocket and threw them at him.

“I can’t open it if I’m carrying you,” he said again, as I resumed sucking at his neck and groaned at his words.

They didn’t make sense to me anymore and I didn’t know or care about where we were. My brain was completely scrambled out by my heat, and I was delirious with lust. I felt a wall behind my back, faintly heard a door opening, and I was carried into my home. _Good._

I was dropped on something warm and soft, that I vaguely recognised as my bed and started happily tearing my clothes away. I could hear the rustle of clothes besides me too, and once I was completely naked I looked up to Jean. _Alpha._

The second his clothes were off, his mouth was on mine, and his hands roamed across my chest. My skin was hot and clammy but his hands were soothing. I growled when I smelled sweet berries on him when he pressed his chest against me.

“Jean for fuck’s sake! Go wash that filthy omega stench off your fucking skin now, or get the fuck out of here!” I yelled at him as I sat up and pushed him away.

He looked at me, eyes glazed over and hooded. Did the idiot even understand what I was saying?

“Go NOW!” I yelled again, and pushed him completely off the bed.

He got up and ran to the bathroom, leaving the door wide open. I heard water running and started whimpering, calling back for the alpha I knew was close, yet painfully far. My legs didn’t feel like jelly yet, so I found myself scurrying into the bathroom, jumping in the water besides the alpha.

His skin was covered in suds and already, I couldn’t smell omega on him anymore. He grabbed me and held me up against the wall while I locked my legs behind his back.

“God you’re beautiful, you know that? I’m going to fuck you, and knot you all night, and all day until your heat’s over. You want that?” I heard him whisper.

His low voice sent shivers down my spine, and my cock twitched happily at his words. I tried to reply, but I wasn’t coherent anymore and just nodded. Jean pressed a soft kiss on my cheek, as I felt his strong hands squeeze my ass before a finger gently prodded at my quivering entrance.

I whined loudly at the feeling; it had been too long since my last heat and finally indulging felt so good. I bit my lip and groaned as Jean stopped his gentle teasing and pressed into me. His finger was long but slim and I bucked my hips in an attempt to get more friction on my cock or another finger in.

He moaned at my enthusiasm and I felt another finger press against the first one, filling me nicely, just as I needed. Between his caresses and the hot water still rushing on our skins, my mind was floating and I let go of everything.

Jean kissed me more as his fingers started scissoring and stretching me open. My moans were swallowed in the wet, messy kiss, and before I had time to complain about the loss of his fingers, I felt the blunt head of his cock pressing between my wet cheeks.

I opened my eyes, darkened from uncontained lust and locked eyes with Jean before pushing my hips down and sitting myself on the alpha’s thick cock. Jean closed his eyes and leaned his head against the tiles besides mine, breathing hard in my ear.

“Ohh... Armin... Fuck! You feel good, god,” Jean told me with a deep, broken voice.

I mewled back at him, the feeling of his cock nested right against my prostate too intense. I felt Jean adjust his grip on my hips before he started slamming into me hard and fast. We were both moaning loud, biting each other, caught up in the frenzy of my heat.

A particularly hard thrust that banged my back into the wall and hit my prostate dead-on finally took me over the edge and I cried out my pleasure and clawed at Jean’s back, dick pulsing and shooting cum over both our torsos.

I didn’t know how long I was fucked against the tiles for, but by the time I reached my first orgasm of the night it felt like it had taken forever. My voice was broken from my vocal encouragements and I could feel pins and needles in my dangling legs.

The alpha followed right after me, knot forming and pushing and pulling roughly at my rim until we were locked together and I could feel the first soothing loads of cum fill me. Jean and I stood under the cooling spray of water, breathing hard.

“That was intense,” I told him, my head resting on his shoulder.

“Mhm. Really good. Hold on, I’ll take us back to bed,” he responded breathlessly.

Jean carefully walked us back to the room after we turned the water off, a hand holding my ass close to his groin. He laid us down in bed, and pulled a single sheet over us to keep us a little warm. My skin was sensitive but I didn’t mind too much, I was sated and sleepy.

I fell asleep surrounded by alpha’s arms, his scent and the lulling sound of his calm breathing and slowing heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY or NA?  
> It's feedback time :p
> 
> That's my first smut scene, I hope it comes across decent 
> 
> Fun fact: In Armin's shoes, I'd have definitely done the same thing. I would not go through all the logistics of planning to get interrupted by some meagre flirting. However, I'd still drag his ass after being fully sated.


	11. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi kicks his ass in gear, and Armin is trying to play matchmaker here... We know he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers!
> 
> It's summer time here, and update time for me, hope you love it :)

It had been two weeks since the New Year and the winter had fully settled onto Sina, covering the town with a pristine white mantle. Levi had solely focused on his mission after realising how slow and distracted he had been since he’d set foot back in town.

Not only had his target made his work unnecessarily harder, but also his son had managed to temporarily bewitch the spy. Now that Levi had flushed the teal-eyed omega out of his system, he was confident he would finally be able to get some work done.

He had spoken to Hange again, and they had not been very impressed with Levi’s report so far. He’d taken an earful from them, a first in his career. He hurried his step towards his targeted location; it was time for him to sneak into Grisha’s flat.

The man would be working all night, giving him ample opportunity to snoop around and drop a couple microphones, maybe even a camera or two. Levi was fine listening through recordings but watching hours of people sitting in their living room was something he wasn’t particularly fond of.

He stopped in front of the apartment complex and lit a cigarette on the street, taking the time to survey his surroundings. The building was on a small side street, surrounded by a few shops and houses, and apart from a cat meowing from the top of a bin Levi was alone.

He flicked the butt away and entered the building with no problem; the concierge was mumbling something to themselves, their head deep in a small fridge at the back of the room. Levi swiftly walked past them and climbed the stairs to the third floor.

On his way up, he checked every floor for security cameras and couldn’t find any. As far as he knew, no one would know he had been there. He took out his lock picks, and got to work on the apartment door.

A few seconds later the door was opened and before stepping in, Levi checked for anything that would have fallen from the door, indicating someone had been in before Grisha. He didn’t notice anything around the door, inside or outside, and snickered. For someone who knew he would eventually get cornered, the man was sloppy.

With his latex gloves on, the petite shadow turned on the lights and walked over the entire flat, his nose crinkled. It was filthy. There were cans of beer on the floor, some food abandoned on the kitchen counters, dust on every surface and dirt on the floors and carpets.

He huffed before searching every room for anything suspicious; files, notebooks, money, a safe. If the man was doing scientific research for a criminal organisation, he should be able to find indications of that at his home.

However, he didn’t; if Grisha Yeager were indeed guilty, the proofs would not be found here. Levi decided to place microphones in every room and two cameras in the kitchen and living room before leaving the place.

While he surveyed the room one last time before leaving, he heard footsteps heavily approaching the door. _‘Shit’_ , Yeager wasn’t supposed to be back already! Levi looked around quickly, quietly ran up to the light switch and turned it off, before hurrying back to the closest window and stepping out of it.

As he pulled it down, he heard the door inside the flat closing and keys being thrown on a table. He was hanging from a windowsill, three floors from the ground and had no idea how he was supposed to get back down without injuring himself.

He looked around for anything to haul himself down to the ground and noticed a pipe he could possibly grab onto. A few minutes of dangling and grabbing at broken bricks, windowsills and pipes, Levi managed to get back on the street.

He headed home in a foul mood; he hated such close calls. He lounged in his living room after a hot shower and got to work, preparing a new report for Hange. Levi was so absorbed by his work he didn’t feel his phone vibrating against his thigh the first time.

The second time, he jumped at the sensation, before picking up the device. He had just received two texts, both from Eren. He stared at the screen for several seconds before turning his phone off.

He hadn’t spoken to the brat since he’d walked out on him on New Year’s night and that was fine by him. He scowled at the memory; anyway, it had been two weeks already. Why the hell was he messaging him now?

Whatever it was, Levi was not willing to waste any more time on the brat while he was supposed to be working. He got up and made some tea before getting back to his desk. However, his focus was now gone.

Why had Eren contacted him out of the blue? He looked at the phone intensely, as if the device could answer his question. He deliberated a few minutes and with a long sigh, turned his phone back on to see why the brat was texting him in the middle of the night.

**23:43 – From Eren:**

Rivai, this is Armin

**23:43 – From Eren:**

I know it’s late, I’m sorry... But Eren needs you here

 

* * *

 

 

_Levi POV_

 

What. The. Fuck?

What was the meaning of this? Why would Eren need me in the middle of the night? And why was his friend Armin texting me from his phone? Was something wrong with the kid? But most importantly, why did I even care?

I’d just decided a few days ago not to get involved anymore with the omega, yet here I was worrying about him because of a text. I huffed loudly, still staring at my screen, debating whether to answer or not.

I leashed in the part of me that was eager to rush to Eren’s side and dropped my phone on my coffee table. I still had some work to do, and driving out to the brat’s place in the middle of the night was a bad idea.

My peace was short-lived though. My phone vibrated against the glass surface of the table again and I softly cursed out at the blonde’s insistence. I ignored the phone for a while before giving into temptation again and reading the message.

**00:23 – From Eren:**

Rivai, please call back when you see this.

 

I read over the three texts again, an uncomfortably tight knot forming in my guts; truthfully, I was really worried. I didn’t know why at the time it sounded like a good idea, but I was calling Eren’s number a few minutes later.

Armin picked up the phone after a few tones.

“Rivai, I’m sorry to disturb you so late... I... I just didn’t know what to do anymore!” the blond started.

He sounded exhausted, worried and irritated all at once.

“Why are you texting me so late?” I asked in a grumble, trying to mask my concern.

Armin sighed loudly, and I waited a few more seconds before he spoke up again.

“Rivai, Eren... Look, I don’t know why he didn’t call you himself earlier but right now, he needs you here. I can’t do this again,” he told me, sighing again.

“I don’t understand what you are talking about Armin,” I replied, my irritation growing at his half-assed explanation.

“He’s in heat, and I don’t want to take care of him again. I’d love to help him, but right now I really can’t,” the blond said lowly.

“... And why the hell would you call me for that? Joke’s over blondie, I’m going to sleep.”

What the hell was with all these kids? These brats didn’t even know me! And how was Eren already in heat again? Had he never heard of suppressants?

“Tsk. Rivai, he is crying for you. I can hear him sobbing your name from the other end of the flat. At least bring him a shirt or something. It hurts, you know...” he said softly.

I stared hard straight ahead of me. I hated thinking of Eren alone, in pain... In heat. I sighed... Why did it seem like I had no control of my life since I’d met him?

“Why me?” I finally asked.

“Beats me. All I know is that he’s been crying and howling your name out for hours now and I can’t take it anymore. He does need you,” Armin said, a bitter undertone to his voice.

“I’ll be over in a bit,” I grumbled before hanging up.

I got up and changed, grabbed the shirt I’d been wearing all day before driving down to his place. I sat in my car outside the building for a bit, bracing myself. It was going to be overwhelming to stand in the apartment.

I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before it opened. Eren’s scent was as dizzying as I remembered, sweet, rich and thick with a sour hint. I loved it though. However, I could also smell his distress heavy in the air. Armin looked at me with tired eyes before inviting me inside.

I followed him in and a few steps into the apartment I could hear Eren’s pained sobs. It took my breath away to hear him like that; I could only imagine what he looked like. It was almost too painful to stand there and listen.

“I... I just brought you the shirt. It should help a bit,” I told him and extended my hand holding the garment to him.

I wanted to run away. Run as far as I could from the sounds and the smell of Eren’s painful arousal. I doubted my feet would carry me even a step away though; the longer I stayed in here, the harder it was to fight my instincts.

I wanted to rush to the brunet’s side and take care of him, give him what I knew he needed. Sate him with a good fuck and knot, hold him, kiss his tears away, cater to his every wish and desire. I'd never done any of those things, but I yearned to do them for Eren.

“Won’t you bring it to him yourself?” the blond asked and looked at me, his big blue eyes boring holes straight into my soul.

“Why would you send me in there?” I asked him, a frown gracing my usually stoic features.

“Because last time I saw you guys together you looked pretty close... Eren had this stunning flurry of hickeys all over his neck for days...” the omega replied, cocking an eyebrow.

Damn this kid; I didn’t need to be reminded of that night now.

“Brat. That was weeks ago, I don’t want to go in there...” I started.

I had to get away now. There was no way I was getting any closer to Eren.

“Welp, too bad, I’m leaving this to you. I need some rest. I’ll be back tomorrow morning. You’re a lifesaver Rivai,” he interrupted me, waving a dismissive hand at me as he grabbed his coat.

Seconds later, Armin was out the door, without another word or a look backwards to me. I was stunned. He had left me here, knowing full well that with my instincts kicking in I wouldn’t be leaving Eren alone.

Not with how pained and out of it he had sounded. Speaking of which, he hadn’t been so vocal since I’d started speaking with Armin. I could still hear him sob a bit from the living room, but he sounded less agonised.

I resigned myself to face him; I should at least bring him my shirt before camping in his living room. As I got up and sniffed the air absent-mindedly, the door to the rest of the apartment opened, revealing Eren.

I’d never seen something so beautiful in my life; he had a blue oversized jumper on, revealing one of his shoulders and the top of his sun kissed thighs. His tousled brown locks framed his face sensually and with his red, swollen lips he looked deliciously debauched.

“Why are you here? Where’s Armin? I thought I’d smelled something strange,” he said breathlessly, unmoving under my scorching gaze.

“He asked me to bring you a shirt. Said it’d make... this easier on you,” I replied automatically.

His appearance had just positively fried my brains, and I found myself rooted on the spot I stood on. Eren looked at me, expression guarded before approaching me to snatch the shirt from my hand.

Then the weirdest thing happened, and if he hadn’t looked up at me with huge eyes, I’d have sworn I had imagined the spark I felt when his fingers brushed my wrist.

“Mine,” he whispered, before grabbing onto me and rubbing his neck against mine.

He was scent marking me and I had no objections to it; I already knew I had lost to my instincts. We stood there, necks and wrists rubbing against each other’s, his soft content mewls filling the air.

My hands instinctively cupped his bare ass, and I kneaded the supple flesh under my hands. Eren had his hands in my hair, pulling in different directions and holding me still as he continued rubbing the glands in our necks.

“I should go...” I said, more to myself than to him.

“No, stay with me a bit longer. I feel better now that you’re here,” he replied.

He had paused his marking and was now looking at me with slightly more lucid eyes. I, however, was only getting hornier and I knew if I stayed any longer I would be mating him, damned the consequences.

“Eren...”

“No, Rivai. I’m not letting you do this again. Stay,” he pleaded, pulling on one of my hands.

I looked at him, already drunk on his heat pheromones and followed him.

“Is your sister here?” I asked cautiously as we silently headed towards his room.

“No, she headed out as soon as it started. Last time I told her to stay away from me,” he confessed shyly.

I nodded as we walked into the room. The smell was even stronger here and his bed was covered with several towels and pillows; he’d nested. I removed my shoes and clothes as Eren settled in his bed, eyes glazing over as he studied my mostly naked form.

He licked his lips before holding his hand out, inviting me to join him and I did so without a second thought. The jumper was riding dangerously high on one of his hips now, and I had a beautiful view of his perky ass.

I looked at him as he nuzzled into my chest, a content sigh escaping his wet, red lips.

“Eren... Do... Did you ask me to stay to mate?” I asked a few minutes later.

He had not moved at all, while I had expected him to jump me. I could smell how aroused he was, but as soon as I asked my question I noticed a hint of discomfort in it as well as the tension in his shoulders.

“No, no. I... I just... I don’t know why. Felt like I needed you here,” he said, his face still buried in my chest.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and slipped one of my hands in his hair. It was as soft as it looked, and I massaged his scalp and played with the messy locks.

“You’ve never mated...” I said after a while.

“No,” he whispered back.

“Are you scared?”

“I think so,” he said, slightly moving away from me.

“Hey, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to. I promise. I’ll just stay here with you,”

He purred at my words and held me close to him again, visibly relaxing. I held onto his waist and we fell into a light sleep, cuddled together.

I woke up a few hours later, Eren rutting on my leg and moaning in my neck. I groaned as the sensation flooded my nerves and my arousal peaked. I looked at him; his brows were furrowed, eyes closed, mouth agape and he sported a cute flush on his tanned cheeks. He looked absolutely delectable.

“Eren...”

“Mhmm? I woke you? It feels good...” he muttered breathlessly against my skin.

“Are you alright? Do you want me to...?”

“No, just hold me...”

“I got you,”

Eren went ahead, rubbing his curved erection against my thigh while I held his hips, helping their motion. He moaned loudly in my ears a few minutes later, hips stuttering and I felt the wet gush from his cock spread on my skin.

The omega sighed happily; he was sated for now and would probably sleep a bit more until another wave hit him. As I heard his breathing slow down and steady, I looked over the bedside table to check the time; it was only four in the morning. I pulled Eren closer to me and closed my eyes.

 

I was woken up a few hours later by the sun shining straight on my face. I was surprised Eren had been able to sleep so long without another wave hitting him, but guessed it was good; he probably needed the rest. I hadn’t expected to sleep in either. I hoped Armin would be showing up soon; I had to go to work after all.

I got out of bed, slipping a pillow in Eren’s arms and headed for the kitchen, hoping to find some tea. As I stepped out of the room, I heard the TV. Next I smelled alpha. That was definitely not Armin. I growled low in my throat; who had dared interrupt Eren and I in the middle of his heat?

I stepped menacingly in the living room, scent aggressive and vicious, ready to violently kick out whomever the fuck had been crazy enough to walk in here. My eyes locked with big black eyes across the room.

It seemed the sister had come back to the flat at some point. I just growled louder, baring my teeth at her. She was the last person I wanted to see here and now. I didn’t care that she lived here too. She had challenged me once; now, she was a threat.

“Leave. Now. Don’t turn your back to me. Don’t speak. Leave. This. Place.” I growled, fists clenching at my sides.

“What the hell are _you_ doing here? Are you insane shorty? I live here. Get the hell out of my house,” she snapped back at me.

“I’m here because your brother needed me. You know he’s in heat. Leave before this gets violent, if not for yourself, do it for Eren,” I replied blankly.

“Rivai? Why did you leave me?” I heard Eren say as he approached me, rubbing his eyes.

“Eren, why is he here?” Mikasa spat venomously at her brother.

Before any of us could say anything, Armin stepped through the front door, a coffee and his coat in his hands.

“Huh? Mikasa, why are you here?” the blond asked, looking at all of us.

“Armin, why is he here?” she turned to the blond, pointing a finger at me, the smell of her anger permeating the air.

I saw Armin flinch at it, his eyes shooting to the ground before he replied.

“Eren needed him, and I needed to rest,” he whispered. He raised his head slightly, staring at her before adding, “You shouldn’t be here. I thought we’d agreed on this Mika, Eren was clear about this.”

If looks could kill, I’d have been dead. The alpha stared at me hatefully before turning around and slamming the door behind her. I turned and held Eren against me, rubbing circles soothingly in his back.

He relaxed in my arms; soft mewls escaping his sweet lips. He looked at me below his long lashes before pressing forward, leaving a soft kiss on my chapped lips. How sweet. I indulged him for a few seconds before hearing a soft cough behind me.

Right, we weren’t alone. I straightened up and moved away from Eren, turning around to stare at Armin. Although he was an omega, I didn’t want him close to my Eren while he was in heat.

I was supposed to take care of him until it was over. At least that was what my instincts screamed in my head. I took a long breath in and stared at the blond omega, trying to silence my alpha.

“Thanks for coming early, I need to get to work. Don’t call me again for shit like this,” I said, before turning around towards Eren's room.

I heard Eren gasp behind me but refused to turn or acknowledge it. The altercation with Mikasa had lowered the effects Eren’s heat pheromones had on me, and now I felt more aggressive than horny or even protective.

Now that I could use my brain again, even if for a few minutes I wanted to leave and never see any of them again. I hurriedly dressed up and headed back to the living room to leave.

Despite the pain I felt at seeing Eren slumped against his friend, clearly trying to hold back tears in, and the mean look I got from the other boy, I royally ignored them on my way out.

I didn’t have time for this anymore. I headed back home and showered, trying to get rid of Eren’s sweet, perfect scent on my skin and neck but miserably failing. I’d have to deal with smelling like perfect omega in heat for a few days. Great.

Few minutes later, I was back outside my place, driving to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay or na? You know the drill, tell me what you think!
> 
> Fun fact: I completely changed the second half of this because it just wasn't fitting. Levi is a dork with no social skills, that's why I love him so much. I didn't know how to get him in, then out of that flat and that's when inspiration struck in my sleepy mind, bring in Armin! Yeah for some reason, my best ideas seem to come out when I'm half asleep and barely coherent.
> 
> This might be my last quick update guys; I'm currently packing up to move out and travelling for research -yay to that though. I'm aiming for a max of 2-3 weeks between updates though for the next 2 months, and when my timetable actually looks understandable I'll update you again on this!


	12. A willing prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's epiphany, meeting Mr. Jean McDouchebag, and Levi opens up to us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 96 hours away and I'm already stuck in bed with a violent stomach flu. Home, sweet home, right? Hahaha.
> 
> So while, I'm bedridden I console myself with the Euro cup and writing because, ha. Thats all I can do now.
> 
> Enjoy, sweet pies :)
> 
>  
> 
> 07/08/2016:
> 
> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> * I would like to take the opportunity here to place a warning for every fairly and highly sensitive soul out there that believes that every handshake/stare/heartbeat/sweat bead/brush of the hand/flick of the hair/backwards glance/kiss equates to a relationship. Despite the appearance of a wild kiss further down into this chapter, the involved characters (read: Eren and Jean) shall not be tagged as a relationship.
> 
> *Following the above disclaimer, I would also like to give the writer's perspective on the tagging process. Before tagging something, writer-chan takes a moment to think about who she's tagging for, and why she's tagging it.  
> Am I tagging in order to protect someone from a trigger? Or am I tagging to make ship-warriors happy?  
> I shall request ship-warriors to keep their opinions about my ships, within my fic, to themselves.
> 
> *Pertaining to the previous 2 disclaimers, I will kindly inform every soul waiting for more EreJean, that there shall be none (which is why it is not tagged). I implore you to look for it somewhere else, or by the gods, gift the fandom with a fanfiction of your own, starring them as your OTP.  
> Unless you lack the literary skills to do so - without incoherently stringing sentences, punctuated by poorly spelt words.
> 
> In conclusion, consider this is an unofficial ErenxJean tag.  
> Thank you.

_Eren POV_

 

It had been two days since my heat had ended, five since Rivai had walked into my flat and spent the night holding me. I wanted to be mad at Armin for bringing him over but I knew my best friend had only meant good.

I was lying down on my bed in sweatpants, music blasting through my headphones. I had decided to take the day off and not go to any of my lectures; I didn’t have the strength to deal with seeing people and having to focus.

Mikasa had been very quiet since she’d been back home and this time around, I wouldn’t blame her. At the end of my heat, Armin had called her back home. This was becoming an issue; I’d had no idea every time I would be in heat I’d need her to leave.

Whatever the case, I would soon be on suppressants and this would not be necessary anymore. Armin had promised me to come spend the evening with me and honestly, I really needed it. After Rivai had walked out on me, I’d cried my eyes out until the next heat wave hit me.

At least he had left his shirt with me and his scent had eased it considerably. I sighed, my heart heavy as I thought of the alpha again. In truth, I had not stopped thinking about him. I was so confused and I didn’t want to talk about it with anyone yet.

I thought back to the first time I met him; Rivai had stopped whatever he had been doing, left his friends to take me home when he thought I was in danger. From what I’d gathered from both Armin and Marco, he shouldn’t have been able to leave me once he’d realised I was in heat. He should have jumped on me, held me down and fucked me. But he hadn’t.

I remembered how overwhelmed I’d felt; the stirrings of my heat itself, but the simple interaction I’d had with him too had left me reeling. Everything about Rivai had made me nervous; the way he looked, carried himself, spoke.

I cuddled one of my pillows as I floated onto the next memory I had of the man, bumping into him before dinner with Grisha. It was painful to think of how excited and desperate I’d been to get his phone number.

But there again, I’d been sorely disappointed; he had not been interested in talking to me after, despite my efforts... I was at a loss for words; that was not my typical behaviour at all. I’d never felt the need for someone’s attention so bad.

Then, even Marco had had a turn at attempting to bring us closer. That night at Sasha’s... I’d felt so many different things. I’d been so excited to see him, then I got scared that Mikasa would hurt him –although somehow, I knew he was much stronger than she was.

Still I’d worried about him.

I’d felt safe in his arms, precious with the way his eyes shone for me, and desirable when his lips never left my skin. But he’d had to stupidly imply I was drunk, as if he couldn’t see how much I truly wanted him, or why anybody would want someone like him.

I sat up and stared at my reflection. I looked tired and my red eyes were a sore reminder of what my past days had been like; I’d had little to no sleep due to my heavy crying and splitting headache.

The last time I’d seen Rivai, I’d had the same longing to get close to him as I had at the New Year’s Eve. This time I’d been in heat, so I assumed that could have affected my feelings and thoughts. I doubted it though.

I’d wanted him there with me; not just any alpha, not any one else, just him. Which brought me back to the question that had tormented me since the early hours of the day. Why _Rivai?_

I’d been in relationships before and I’d never quite felt so much for anybody before, which was downright creepy because I barely knew this guy. Also, up to this point, I’d only ever dated girls... Right. I’d never had a reason to or opportunity to question my sexuality, but it seemed like now I did.

Since I’d presented, I’d come to terms with a lot of things. I’d come to terms with being an omega. I’d come to terms with needing to be mated and knotted. I’d come to terms with being able to get _pregnant_. I had not come to terms with craving _Rivai’s knot._

However, when he’d laid down with me that night, I’d wanted to pounce on him and tear those ridiculously tight boxers off his muscled, lean body, see what he was hiding under the tight material. His pale skin had looked inviting, beckoning my fingers to trace intricate yet senseless patterns on its soft, hot, unmarred surface.

He’d combed long, thin, fingers through my hair, spreading a fire across my skin; a heat I felt from the tip of my ears down to my toes. He’d held me against his chest while we fell asleep, and when I woke up a few hours later I’d wanted him.

I was slicking like never before, hurting and cramping, Omega desperately calling out, whining to be taken and claimed by the Alpha I was leaning against. _My_ alpha. My skin had been too sensitive to keep my jumper on, and when Rivai woke up to my naked body, erection pressed flushed and rubbing against his thigh, I’d been just about to wake him up and beg to be fucked.

But I didn’t. And how could I have? I still remembered Hannah, how sweet she’d always been while we dated; I’d loved her adorable freckles, long ginger hair and bright eyes, but also her firm breasts and round ass. Under her bashful nature, once I’d cracked in, I’d discovered she’d been an absolute freak. Gods, had Mikasa hated her, always a bit more after she’d leave our place, voice raw and pale skin littered with bites.

And Mina? Damn. Mina had been my everything at some point. She’d been my first for a lot of things, first girlfriend, first kiss, first blowjob, first time. With the way she sucked my soul out of my cock, it wasn’t surprising she’d had me wrapped around her finger for a few months, until the day she suddenly decided to call it quits. I was never given a reason, and that was the last time Mina was my first something –my first heartbreak.

Between those and now, there’d been a few one-night stands, some back street blowjobs and a couple fingers down cute girls’ pants in the club. I had a demanding libido, and so did most pretty girls in Sina.

But it was different with Rivai. I didn’t want him like I’d wanted those girls –to bust a nut quickly with no headaches, if possible. No, I wanted to _give_ myself to him, let him take from me because somehow I knew he wanted to give it all back to me, and more. And that was what scared me the most.

When he was around, I wanted to cater to him and let him pamper me. I wanted to be held close while I did something for him, anything he needed me to. Rivai felt like home; he always had, from the first time I’d caught his scent, his alone, in a packed sushi bar a month ago.

No matter how I turned it all, there was only one explanation to all this. Rivai was _my mate._

 

* * *

 

 

In an attempt to raise Eren’s spirits, Armin had invited him to spend the evening at Jean’s with Connie. The guys had planned a night in with beers, video games and no love talk.

Eren appreciated the effort and when Armin and Connie said their goodbyes around midnight, he was left alone with Jean. For once, he had no will to fight with the alpha as they lounged around the living room.

“Why have you been moping around? I hear it’s about that short, mean guy? What was his name again?” the alpha asked while the two boys watched TV.

“Shut the fuck up horse face,” groaned Eren without looking up.

“You guys looked kinda close; didn’t know you were into guys too Yeager,”

“I’m not. Jean really, shut the fuck up,” Eren sighed.

“Uh? That’s not what it looked like. Saw you grinding that little ass of yours on the poor guy. Dunno how he didn’t drag you out to pound into you... I would have,” the alpha replied, sly smirk plastered on his face.

Eren stared icily at the other, indicating him to drop the topic. He had been thinking about that for over a week and didn’t want to think anymore, or talk about it. Eren needed a break for just a little while.

“Whatever you say,” Jean said smugly, before adding, “You know, Armin told me the heats have been rough on you... I can show you a good time too next time.”

Eren slowly lifted his head again at those words to stare at Jean like he had sprouted a second head. Was the guy serious? From what Eren understood, despite his sudden interest in Marco, Jean had been with Armin throughout his last heat.

He’d felt weird about it; when he had invited Marco, he hadn’t thought a single second Jean would go as far as hitting on both boys. And now what, he had his eyes set on Eren too?

“What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you even suggest that?” Eren asked him, mouth still wide open.

“Dunno, seems to me you need a good fuck these days, especially with your heats. You’ve been pretty tense, y’know.”

Jean had gotten up while talking and stood behind Eren, his hands combing through the omega’s soft brown locks. He gently massaged Eren’s scalp, feeling him melt under his fingers. Despite their complicated relationship, Jean would never deny the other boy was a beauty.

Eren let his eyes flutter close and relaxed into the touch. He had to agree he did need a good fuck, preferably before then throughout his next heat. However, he wouldn’t give Jean the honour of “showing him a good time”. Absolutely not.

He felt so confused; he wasn’t attracted to Jean _at all_ yet he appreciated the attention. The brunet let go; started feeling slightly numb, Omega purring in delight, heat rising on his cheeks.

A loud sigh escaped him as he felt Jean’s wet lips press on the gland in the crook of his neck, sucking and nipping on the skin shamelessly. Eren, still unfamiliar with the significance of the gesture and his sensitivity didn’t understand why he suddenly felt like a horny, boneless mass, legs falling open in a wanton invitation to the alpha currently groaning in his neck.

There was a voice in the brunet’s head, screaming at him that he had already found his mate, but the bites in his neck rendered him absolutely pliant, his body unresponsive. The tongue in his neck was replaced by a massaging thumb as the soft lips pressed against his, hot tongue hungrily snaking around his own wet appendage.

Eren felt overwhelmed, like he had lost control of his own body. He could feel Jean’s tongue thoroughly tasting every inch of his mouth, sucking and pulling on the purple tongue adornment Eren currently wore. Alpha’s free hand was teasingly roaming around Eren’s chest, scraping nails on hardening nipples, and the resulting moans were swallowed up in the wet and messy kiss.

Jean could smell Eren’s arousal thick in the air, its sweetness intoxicating and potent, and the wet sounds of their kiss and their little moans went straight to his hardening cock. He lifted his head to breathe and look at Eren; he stared into lust-blown green eyes, drank in the widely opened legs, the throbbing bulge and heaving chest just when the doorbell rang.

With a low groan, the alpha headed to his front door, mood foul, teeth bared, and opened the door ready to send the intruder to hell. The last person he had expected at his door stared at him wide-eyed; Mikasa looked confused, worried and as understanding settled in, her anger took over.

“Where’s Eren? Why does it stink like slick in here Jean?” she asked, pushing the other alpha out of her way and marching into his living room.

She found Eren in the same position the other alpha had left him, head leaning backwards and tilted to the side, hands restlessly gripping onto cushions, legs still spread out. He looked up, curious and annoyed at the disturbance until he recognised his sister and saw the look on her face.

“What the... Eren, go to the car now,” Mikasa whispered, her eyes locked on the red blotches that marred Eren’s neck.

“No, why? I’m fine here, right Jean?” Eren croaked, wide-eyed.

“Eren he’s using you! What about Armin, huh?”

“Mikasa, I’m not using anybody here. You heard him; he’s fine... Just leave already,” Jean finally said, looking at Mikasa.

In three long strides, the girl was standing in front of him and before he understood what was happening, she had jabbed him straight in the jaw. Jean hissed in pain, as he stumbled around, the force of the impact having pushed him a few steps backwards.

When he looked up, seriously considering retaliation, he saw Mikasa pulling Eren up on wobbly feet and outside. The brunet decided to just close his door behind them, and placed some ice on his jaw before sleeping.

 

* * *

 

 

_Eren POV_

 

Mikasa and I had a funny relationship, more so from the time she presented as an alpha. Until that faithful day, I’d always protected her –or at least tried to –although she was a few weeks older than I was.

However, after that day and the confirmation that no matter what, she would not need anyone’s help to take care of herself, the balance in our relationship changed. As she grew stronger, she also became more protective of me, often smothering me with her excessive care and affection.

All along, as I believed I was a beta it had been bearable. Now that I had presented as an omega though... I was just beginning to realise how much our relationship was about to change again.

I glanced at her sideways while she drove us back home, her scent was oppressive and threatening, jaw tightly shut and brows furrowed. I didn’t dare say anything to her, until she was willing to talk.

I knew I’d fucked up big time, now that my brain was not swimming in pheromones, and I was actually thankful she’d come to get me. I didn’t know how or why I’d ended up with Jean’s tongue shoved down my throat and _liking_ it.

I felt terrible about Marco and Armin. I felt even worse thinking of Rivai. Before I knew it, Mikasa had parked in her spot and was stepping out of the car. I silently followed her, eyes glued to the ground, closely following her. I felt unusually submissive to her presence as we headed home.

“Eren, what the fuck?” she snapped as soon as the door closed behind me.

It was impossible to find my voice all of a sudden, and I continued staring at the floor, neck bared and immobile. Although I knew Mikasa would never hurt me, I couldn’t help but feel extremely wary of her. It took me a few seconds to realise it was because of her scent. Damned alpha.

“Answer me! What the fuck was that? No actually, what the hell have you been doing since... since you’ve presented?” she asked, her eyes locked on mine.

“I don’t know what you mean,” I replied, looking to the side.

“Right. What was that with Jean? Why were you looking ready to bend over for him?” she pressed.

“I... I don’t know Mika, I swear,” I looked at her, voice cracking, “I don’t know, he bit my neck, and I couldn’t move,” I finally admitted.

“Fuck’s sake, you can’t just let anyone go all up into your neck, Eren! You should know by now how sensitive it is. What if I hadn’t showed up?”

“I’m sorry... Thank you for coming,” I breathed out, finally looking up to her.

“We aren’t done. I need you to take this serious; when it’s not Jean, it’s that Rivai guy. Isn’t there a single alpha I can trust you to be around?”

“There’s Connie...” I said, getting angry.

“For how long? It’s like you invite all of them to jump you!” she started screaming.

“What the hell?? No, I don’t! Why would you even say something like that?”

“Because that’s exactly what it looks like! You’ve always been like that, going around, needing to be noticed by all those girls, now it’s all the alphas around! Can’t you stop yourself? I bet it’s not even Rivai’s fault, uh? You just had to enrapt the poor guy too, right?” she finally exploded and gasped, hands flying to cover her mouth.

But it was too late; I looked at her several seconds, incredulous, before storming out of the living room towards my bedroom. Oh, she just hadn’t said that.

“Fuck you!” I screamed, before slamming my door.

I sat in bed, fuming at what Mikasa had dared to imply. An attention-seeking whore, really? What a bunch of shit. I’d never been this mad at her before and out of frustration I yelled some more, before grabbing my phone. I needed to talk to someone.

 

* * *

 

 

_Levi POV_

 

I was having a rare calm evening after a slow day at work. For once, I hadn’t been exhausted by Marco’s excessive clerical duties, and hadn’t had to talk to anybody. I’d managed to be home early enough to catch the news while sipping on some tea.

It was almost one now, and I was about to head to bed. I’d just have to wash my cup, and maybe have a smoke before heading straight into Morpheus’ arms. As I turned off the TV and headed to the kitchen, I heard my phone ring.

I stopped dead in my tracks, and stared at the ringing phone, bewildered at the thought of getting a call so late. I backtracked to the sofa and picked my phone and stared at the screen. I didn’t know if I felt nothing, or felt so many things, so intensely and so fast that I couldn’t pick up on my feelings.

It was Eren.

“Uh... Hi Eren...” I mumbled, not realising when I’d picked up the call.

“Hey... How... How have you been? It’s been a while, uh?” he said.

My chest tightened at his voice; he sounded tired and upset.

“Just work, same ol’... What about you?” I replied.

I was leaning against my sofa, eyes closed and purring low in my chest. I could remember Eren’s scent –it had been stuck on me six days –and his blissed out expression as he came all over my thigh.

“I’ve been better.”

“Uh... Want to talk about it?” I asked, unsure of what else to say.

“Oh... If you don’t mind, yeah... But not... Not over the phone. It’s time we really have that drink together, no?”

I was speechless for a few seconds, before I agreed to meet with him on Friday night, in three days. I let him chose the time and place, before wishing him a good night. I hung up and opened my eyes, looking around and feeling a little lost.

No matter how hard I’d tried, I’d never been able to forget about Eren, not after seeing him so beautiful, fragile and vulnerable. Not after seeing how gorgeous he looked in the throes of pleasure and passion. Definitely not after having spent days smelling him on my skin, our scents perfectly mixed and matched.

I sat down, my head between my hands and sighed. I’d promised myself I’d never put anyone in the situation my mum had been in. She had been hated, mocked and discriminated against everywhere she went to because she’d had me, and no alpha to claim her or her wailing toddler.

She didn’t think I ever heard the snide comments as she pulled me behind her in Sina’s slums, but from a tender age I’d always been very perceptive. The very few things I hadn’t heard, I’d seen. People tripping her over, pushing her around, the way they looked at us.

I knew having me had made her life so much harder, unnecessarily so, and I’d always wondered if I hadn’t sent her to an early grave. She’d worked herself so hard to bring me up when I was the reason her life had turned so miserable. I wondered if she’d still loved me, till the bitter end.

I’d promised myself I wouldn’t be like Kenny either, taking advantage of vulnerable, horny, needy omegas only for my own pleasure. And the risks of having an offspring from that were too high for me to ever consider indulging.

I’d never even fucked an omega, heat or not. I’d avoided them all my life; I’d already hurt one, the only one to have ever loved me, just by being born into this world. There was no way I’d bring suffering upon another one just by approaching them.

I loved my work more than anything; it had given me a purpose in life, I’d been able to wash my sins away, become a respectable member of society. I had dedicated myself to the Recon for so long now, I knew I’d never leave. Unlike Mike, I’d be absolutely unable to share my attention between a mate, a family, and my job.

And then I was sent for a mission in Sina. I hadn’t been back in the region since I’d first left, too many memories, none of them good. There, I met an omega with messy chocolate hair, big teal eyes, and a wide smile, and ever since that first night I saw him, caught his rebellious scent in the air, I’d truly been lost. I was now wondering for how long I'd hold onto all those promises I made years ago...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay or na? Tell me all :D
> 
> Your comments inspire me and make the sun shine brighter.
> 
> Fun fact: I've always wanted to see Mikasa beat up Jean, I've no idea why. Seems like it'd be a brilliant fight.


	13. The darkness within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa's opinion of Eren's social life, her relationship with Eren and Eren talks it out with Armin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! A wild chapter appeared!
> 
> I miss working on this so much, so I find all the time I can to work on it because! Wow, I hadn't noticed how much I'd gotten used to writing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)
> 
> Also. I need a minute here because these stats are getting crazy; over 5000 hits, 260 kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions are off the roof. I can hardly believe it and it's all thanks to you guys.  
> You're awesome my sweeties.

Mikasa had spent the better part of the evening alone, pacing around the kitchen. Since she’d been back home, she’d barely spoken to Eren. Although she was trying to be understanding of his aversion to her presence during his heat, that didn’t explain why Rivai had been there in boxers, and why Eren was fine with him but not her around. _Fucking bullshit._

Eren was currently out with Armin at Jean’s, and his sister had been preoccupied about him as usual for the past week. The omega had been hiding away in his room, missing lectures and had looked gloom since she’d been back, and Armin played dumb whenever she asked what was wrong.

While she assumed it must have had something to do with that damn Rivai, she’d decided not to ask any more questions. For some reason, it seemed she was the only one to have noticed something was wrong with the guy.

Her beer in hand, Mikasa scurried back to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She looked around, before heading to her desk and opening the top drawer. Below her books, was installed a secret compartment she checked fairly regularly, whenever she had the opportunity to.

As she pulled the false bottom open and gathered her hair behind her ears, a collection of pictures stared back at her. She smiled softly as she picked the first one; it was a picture of Eren’s profile seated with Armin by the pool at Christa’s, sunglasses on, giggling. Like most of the other pictures in the drawer, he’d had no idea that moment had been immortalised.

There must have been over a hundred of those, moments stolen here and there when the brunet wasn’t watching, snippets of his life he had no knowledge had been captured by his sister’s camera. Over the years, Mikasa had perfected her skills and was always ready to capture one of those smiles Eren could not produce if he knew a camera was around.

She looked at every picture when she could, remembered the story behind each of them; what she’d been doing, where she stood while taking the picture, what Eren had been doing. They were gorgeous, capturing Eren’s true smile; the one where all his carefree and determined spirit could gloriously be admired.

No one knew of this, and she had every intention of keeping it so. She stopped when she reached her favourite picture; Eren was focused on a drawing, nose lightly scrunched and brows furrowed, the tip of his tongue pressed against his upper lip as he strove to apply the right pressure with his pencil on his canvas. He’d been so absorbed by that drawing because it was for their mother. Eren had drawn hundreds of times for Carla over the years.

Mikasa looked through several more pictures, Eren playing football with the other boys, walking their old neighbour’s dog, lounging on Christa’s floor, having an ice cream besides Armin’s sandcastle, before closing the drawer.

She checked her watch and realised she’d been looking at them for longer than she thought; it was already midnight. Remembering Armin had asked her to pick Eren up from Jean’s, Mikasa left the flat and drove south over to the other alpha’s place. And found him close to jumping _her_ Eren.

The drive back home had been difficult, and when she’d finally started talking to Eren about Jean and Rivai, she’d lost it. Now she was seated in the kitchen, hand still pressed against her mouth. How would she manage to get forgiven? She’d never meant to say that out loud.

Of course Eren would say he didn’t know what she meant; he’d always been like that. Oblivious to how much he required people’s attention to function, a bit like a gemstone needing light to shine. The problem was, Eren never cared who paid him attention as long as he got it and Mikasa had always had to keep an eye on the people he surrounded himself with.

Over the years, the alpha had been monitoring and filtering out Eren’s friends, making sure no one deemed unworthy of his time stuck around very long. Same with his relationships; Eren had not even needed girlfriends, but whatever. It had all been for his own good.

Mikasa still remembered how Mina had cried when she’d made her understand she was not to ever approach Eren again. The old hag had it coming, walking around like she owned the place, like Eren would never have enough of her just because she’d been the first to hop on his dick. A fool she was. No one could make Eren happier than Mikasa, and the alpha knew it.

From the day Eren had mentioned her Mikasa had hated her. She was just an obstacle that stood between them, and she was not going to sit back and watch the dark-haired beta slowly ruin the relationship she had with Eren.

In those days, Mikasa had wished so hard for Eren to present as an omega. Although she could have still bonded him if he were a beta, she knew it wouldn’t be comparable to the bond they could share if he was an omega.

For years, she’d waited for the day she’d catch the sweet smell of heat on Eren, and the day he finally presented she hadn’t even been the one to care for him. Rivai had stolen that precious moment away from her, fucking unfair. Whatever. Just like she’d gotten rid of Mina and Hannah, she’d get rid of Rivai too. Then nothing would stand between her and Eren.

Deciding mulling over dark thoughts wouldn’t be useful, Mikasa grabbed her car keys and left quietly. She dialled a number that’d become fairly useful in the last month, hoping the air-headed brunette was still awake.

“Huh? Mikasa? It’s like 2 AM...” a high-pitched voice answered in between yawns.

“I’ll be over in fifteen minutes,” Mikasa said as she sat in her car.

“Are you spending the night over?”

“Yes,” the alpha said and hung up, before starting her car and driving off.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Mikasa POV_

 

I parked in front of the small blue one story house I’d spent Eren’s last heat at and walked up the path to the porch slowly, hands in my pockets. I’d met Hitch on the disastrous New Year’s Eve and we’d been spending some time together ever since.

She was a bubbly beta, a bit dumb and although she somewhat annoyed me with her shallowness and excitability, she was a good distraction from all the drama I’d been experiencing lately.

I’d barely knocked on the door that it swung open and I was pulled in by a lingerie-clad Hitch. Her light brown hair waved around her face as she spun around and grabbed onto my shoulders.

“I wasn’t expecting you back so soon, sexy,” she whispered in my neck.

“Didn’t expect to be back here so soon either,” I told her as I cupped her ass and bit her shoulder softly, with a little groan.

She’d hit on me that night; helped me forget just how _angry_ I’d been at Eren for toying with me like that. I’d wished I was rutting that night, just so I could have fucked the frustration out of me but she’d still made me feel good, so good that I kept on coming back for more.

As a female alpha I rarely ever rutted –unless there was an omega in heat around. And if I wasn’t rutting, I looked like any other girl. During Eren’s last heat though, I’d been around him long enough to end up rutting. I’d driven down here and fucked Hitch senseless the whole night, before the absence of heat pheromones stopped my rut. Since that night, we’d decided to figure out some form of relationship.

She pulled me to her bedroom and slowly undressed me, planting kisses on my pale collarbones and freckled shoulders. Her lips found my small nipples and she bit me lightly through the black bra I wore before throwing it off my chest.

Next thing I knew we were spread out in bed, tongues diving in each other’s mouth. Her body was soft and hot against mine and as I ran my fingers from her thighs to her pussy, the heat only increased.

Her moans were deafening as I slipped a first finger in her wet heat and her back beautifully arched as her jaw unhinged. I fingered her several long minutes, twisting and turning my fingers until we flipped over and her hot mouth made its way between my legs. Gods, was she good with her mouth.

I slipped the fingers from my clean hand in her hair and pushed her face harder against me, while I licked the juices off the fingers I had buried in her. She loved it when things got rough, so I didn’t hesitate to hold onto her hair too hard, pulling some strands out as she pleasured me with tongue and fingers.

A mighty orgasm rocked through me, from head to toes, and my breath caught in my chest while my muscles shook with spasms. The endorphins spread through my veins and suddenly I was less worried about Eren. Hitch climbed back up to my face and kissed me; I could taste myself on her lips and her tongue. I clamped my lips around the wet muscle as she tongue fucked my mouth, until the taste of my wetness faded from her mouth.

As I lay in bed, Hitch softly snoring besides me, I thought about Armin; I should probably see him. I got up, emptied the pockets of my jeans, forgotten on the floor and texted him to meet me at the Wall café the following day for lunch. With that done I snuck back in bed, and finally drifted off to dreamland.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Armin POV_

 

I hadn’t expected to wake up to a text from Mikasa. She’d been trying to find out by all means why Eren had been moody since his heat and I was absolutely not going to snitch and say it was Rivai’s fault. Omega solidarity there.

While I showered, I thought about what this invitation would be about: more Rivai bashing? I’d heard enough of that for a lifetime. Maybe more questioning on Eren? I’d just ignore it like I had been for the past week or so.

I drove down to the Wall slightly earlier than necessary; I liked having a good seat wherever I went to eat. By the time I was seated and sipping on my coke, Mikasa walked in, spotted me and joined me.

“Hey Ar,”

“Hey you. So, what’s up?” I asked, deciding to be straightforward.

“Ugh. Armin... I don’t know what to do with Eren...”

“Mika...” I started.

“No, listen first. When I went to pick him up last night, Jean’s place stank of slick and sex... That ass bit Eren’s neck, Armin! He didn’t even know what he was doing anymore!”

I was mortified, a silent gasp escaping my lips. No, that had to be a bad joke. I didn’t even know what to think! Jean and I had spoken about his attitude towards Marco and what he really wanted from me. At this point, I thought we were over this shit, and I was really willing to consider him again. And then this? Really?

After all he’d said? ‘Oh Armin, baby, it was stupid of me.’ ‘I never should have made you feel like that.’ ‘Marco means nothing, I don’t even know the guy.’ ‘Don’t be mad at me love, you know I only want you.’ ‘No one’s gonna make me happier right now.’ ‘Don’t leave me.’ Yeah, sure. I felt stupid now, having believed him and accepted to figure out _something_ with him.

“Did they...?” I asked, worryingly chewing on an ice cube.

“No, I got there right on time...”

“Oh, fuck Jean, really.”

How could he try to fuck me over so royally? Eren and I had practically grown up together. I’d been his neighbour in Shiganshina, and when his family moved to Sina, I’d decided to follow them and stay with my old grandfather here. We had been inseparable all these years, and he was like a brother to me. We had dreams together and I trusted him with my life.

I knew how hard this whole situation was on him, growing up thinking he was a beta and all of a sudden realising he was in fact an omega. I knew he never thought of omegas as inferior, unlike a lot of people, but I also knew that growing up with Mikasa had already made him feel emasculated more than once.

And now, in the midst of this transition, there was that mess between him and Rivai, and now, motherfucking Jean.

“What did you do?” I asked her, curious.

“Knocked Jean on his ass and carried Eren the hell out of there,”

“He totally deserved it. I think I’ll have to chat with him too,” I sighed.

“I can come down with you if you want. At least to drive you and just make sure he doesn’t try anything funny...”

“Thanks, I’d like that yeah. And how’s Eren feeling?”

She didn’t reply and looked around the room for a while. I noticed the little tremor that raked her upper lip before she bit on it and turned back to me.

“We argued... And I said things I shouldn’t have. I think he’s really mad at me.”

I just nodded and looked around the room too. The café was getting fairly busy at this point, lunch frenzy.

“He doesn’t talk to me anymore Armin, he’s so distant. I just want us to be close...”

“Give him space, he’ll come around. You know Eren... His freedom is the most important thing to him,” I said, finishing my drink.

“But he’s careless, he’ll hurt himself,” she scoffed.

“He’s a grown man, Mikasa. You can’t baby him anymore. Or rather, you never should have,” I replied, annoyed.

“He’s an omega!” she whispered harshly.

“So? So am I. That means nothing. Neither him nor I need the protection of an alpha, thanks.”

We stared at each other for a while. The air was slightly tenser after her blunder but she dropped her gaze a little lower, admitting her mistake to me. Still, I was already mad. I hated it, how alphas thought all omegas were damsels in distress, in dire need of alpha saviours. Fuck that. We omegas didn’t need saving.

We chatted a bit more about other stuffs before I bid Mikasa goodbye. I headed back home to pick my bags and went straight to the library. Despite all this drama, we were still students, and I still needed my scholarship. I decided to work a couple hours before trying to reach out to Eren. He probably had a lot he wanted to talk about regarding Jean.

Few hours later, I picked Eren up and we headed to our favourite pizza joint. As I’d suspected, he confessed to needing to talk as soon as I called him. We ordered our food and drinks and sat in a corner booth, in search of some privacy for the surely awkward conversation we were about to have. We waited for our food to arrive to begin.

“So... Mikasa told me what happened last night. I wouldn’t have left you there if I’d known Jean was _that_ shameless,” I started.

Sure I was hurt, maybe a bit mad at Eren, but at the same time, I felt terrible about it. It really hadn’t been his fault, and I could only imagine how he felt. I’d never been taken advantage of like that. It must have been an awful experience.

“I’m so sorry Armin... I don’t know what happened. I feel so gross,”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about... Just... I guess I should have mentioned that to you earlier... Until you presented, and while you thought you were a beta, your glands had always been there but were close to inactive,” I started.

“Now however, they’ll do a lot more; your scent is a lot stronger and your moods will affect it. Same with your heats, they’ll change your scent. Your glands are also a lot more sensitive now, all of them: your neck, wrists and thighs. Strong pressure on them will make you numb and horny... And a very strong bite on you and an alpha will bond you. It’s vital that you always stay vigilant,” I concluded.

Eren had his lips pursed while he listened gingerly to me, playing around with a slice of peperoni.

“But... Rivai... Well, he’s kissed me in the neck before. I didn’t feel anything...” I could see a blush creeping up his cheeks as he mentioned the other alpha.

“He must have been more considerate than Jean and avoided the gland in your neck,” I replied dryly.

Eren noticed it and looked up at me. He looked hurt and confused and I felt bad for making things worse for him.

“Armin, I’m really...”

“Eren! Jean’s an ass. He’s trying to use everybody around him. I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at him, and this situation. He shouldn’t have done that.”

We munched silently for a while until Eren looked up at me, another blush spreading on his cheeks. Gods, what was wrong with him today?

“Hey... Is it really possible to have a mate? I mean, someone that’s out there just for you?”

I looked at Eren and smiled.

“Yeah, it happens. But many times, people just bond with someone they like but who isn’t their mate. Some people never bond. Some few select are lucky enough to meet their real mate and bond with them. Why?”

Eren looked back to me, took a deep breath and said, “I think Rivai’s my mate.”

“... Oh, wow... Really? You think? Are you sure?” That was some crazy news!

“I don’t know... I think though. I’m seeing him on Friday.”

“Wow... I’m still mad at him Eren. He left you when you needed him. But if he’s the one... I’m happy you’ve found him.”

We finished our dinners, and I drove him back before heading home. As I got ready for bed, I had only one thought in mind. Today had been one hell of an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me my sweet pies!   
> Yay, na? 
> 
> Your feedback's my biggest motivation.
> 
> Fun fact: Despite my relationship with Mikasa, this was quite hard to write. I always felt like she was slightly obsessed with Eren -and his wellbeing. In fact the whole chapter was kind of hard to write. I also felt the need for some world-building for you guys, so hope some of your questions on my omegaverse are answered.


	14. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin turns the sass up, Jean learns a valuable life lesson and Levi and Eren finally make a real step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back from research? It's me! 
> 
> So while my suitcases are looking at me and pleading to be unpacked, I just pretend I can't see them and I decided to post an update cause aahhhh, it's ready and I have time tonight?! 
> 
> Enjoy, as always :)

**Friday 22nd January 7:15 PM – Colossal bar**

 

_Armin POV_

 

I’d called Jean several times today after talking with Eren two days ago but hadn’t gotten through to him. He’d sent a text earlier; he’d had a busy day and was going to bed already. He wished me a good night, promised to call tomorrow, and I just rolled my eyes at the message and decided to head out for a drink. I needed one, and wanted to be alone or maybe meet a new face. The best place in town to do that would definitely be the Colossal.

The night was still young when I pushed the doors of the lounge and was greeted by its buzzing atmosphere; the thin smoke and fairly dimmed lights, and low jazz music that barely covered the chatter of hushed conversations made for a sultry ambiance I had always loved and which immediately relaxed my omega.

I stood at the door, bathed in the low red lights and inhaled deeply. I could smell the amazing tapas that were served, the fragrance of freshly pressed fruits, and the scents that emanated from people; alphas and omegas flooded the place. I noticed a hint of sweet berries and while it was familiar in a most annoying manner, I couldn’t place it.

I ignored it and made my way to the bar, ready to start the night. As my gaze swept over the crowd, I saw Jean. Jean motherfucking Kirstein, who’d told me an hour ago he’d be sleeping early. And guess what? He was seated with fucking Marco, both of them oozing disgusting cheesiness, eyes locked, faces inched so close they probably could feel each other’s stale breath against their skins.

I stared at them half a second before continuing my way to the bar. I knew the guy working the bar tonight and chatted with him a little bit while he prepared a heavy sex on the beach for me.

“Voila, darling. Enjoy,” he said smiling, as he handed me the drink.

I paid for my drink and said bye before cutting through the crowd of flirting patrons towards Jean’s table; it was past time to deal with the little douchebag. He was about to have a bad time and he so got it coming his way. I might have been a sweet, inoffensive guy, but that was only until I had been slighted.

Marco and Jean were both so engrossed in each other’s presence they didn’t notice me until I had dragged a chair over and sat between them, loudly slurping on my cocktail. Marco noticed me first, his head snapping towards me and looking confused while Jean’s expression was so horrified I would have laughed if I weren’t – technically – the butt of the joke.

“Jean, sweetie. How surprising to find you here, mhm?” I singsonged in an even tone, eyes crossed over my drink.

“Oh... Hum. Hey Armin, what are you doing here?” Jean asked.

I could see his Adam’s apple bobbing repeatedly along his neck as he swallowed nervously, the anxious twitch of his eyebrows and the sweat suddenly matting his blond hair to his face.

“Armin, good to see you. How are you?” Marco asked as he cocked a brow at me, obviously disturbed by my sudden intrusion.

Ever so politically correct. How annoying.

“Oh, I’m good. Just wondering why my boyfriend is here with an omega that’s not me,” I curtly replied to the brunet.

We stared at each other over the table, assessing the situation. In as much as I was tempted to jump him, growl in his face and stake a questionable claim on the alpha, I knew he probably was completely unaware of the situation. My thoughts were confirmed when I caught him staring at me curiously after a few more seconds, and then back at Jean, confused.

“Hey now Armin, uhm... I... Marco, look, can I... Can we talk about this, I don’t know... Somewhere else? Later? I promise it’s not what it se...” Jean started.

“No honey, it’s totally what I think it is. You think you’re real smart, don’t you? Let me spell things out for Marco here, alright?”

I went ahead, riled up, “Marco, you see, Jean here is supposed to be _my_ alpha. You know, _my_ boyfriend. See, we spent my last heat cozied up in my house. But it seems _my_ alpha is a little greedy and has been trying to get you too... Now, I don’t like sharing so I had to talk things out with him and he assured me I had no reasons to worry about him and you. Well, that was a lie, wasn’t it?” I concluded, still loudly gulping on my drink.

Marco was red under my steely stare, his eyes shifting incessantly between Jean and I, confused and embarrassed. Across from him, Jean was paler than a ghost, his straight, white teeth digging deep into his chapped lips.

“Armin... I had no idea, I swear. I... Jean how could you?” the omega started.

I slipped my drink towards Marco with a conceited smile, the cold glass leaving wet trails over the ageing wood of the tabletop, “Don’t worry about me, you can have him. Here darling, have my drink too; you’re gonna need it. And loads of luck too, loads of luck,” I concluded.

I stood to leave then remembered why I’d been calling Jean the whole day; “Oh also, congrats Jean. I really didn’t expect you to be enough of an ass to bite down on Eren’s neck and take advantage of that. You really are an awesome guy, ain’t ya?” On that note, I turned around and left them both.

I kind of felt sorry for Marco; poor guy had no idea what games Jean had been playing and I’d just dumped everything on him as if he’d been part of the problem. I couldn’t help it though; I was so angry and frustrated! Without a look back, I left the bar and headed straight home. Talk about a fun night!

 

* * *

 

 

**Meanwhile –**

 

_Levi POV_

 

The rest of the week had rolled past me; time silently advancing faster than was necessary. Before I knew it, it was Friday night and for the first time of my life I felt like a teenager –as a teenager did I ever live like one? I’d scrubbed my skin pink, and I now stood naked in the middle of my room, like a lost puppy. It was strange to feel nervous about what someone else was going to think about me, a completely alien feeling.

I shook myself in motion and got dressed, quickly passed a comb through my hair and headed out. I’d proposed to pick Eren up; I was pretty sure he’d have a couple drinks and I wouldn’t let him drive after a single drop. I slowly drove down to his and while I first thought of texting him to announce myself, I ended up thinking it’d be better for me to get him at his door.

I climbed to his floor and rang the bell, hoping his crazy sister wouldn’t be around. I still couldn’t stand the girl, and although it’d take more than her attitude to really push my buttons, the least I saw of her the better it was. Eren opened the door, all bright-eyed and wide, dashing smile.

“Rivai! I’m happy to see you. I’d invite you in but Mikasa is already losing it. I think we should just get going,” he said, a hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Nothing surprising there. Let’s go,”

“Sure. Mikasa, I’m gone!” he shouted inside before closing the door.

I’d let him chose where we’d be going for the evening and he’d picked a little family pizzeria. I’d heard of it; apparently it was a little gem for the few who knew of it. I was happy with his choice; it would be cosy and intimate and I loved Italian food.

While I drove, Eren filled the silence in the car with inconsequential chats of his friends and university lectures. I nodded politely despite barely registering what he was saying; the brat always managed to distract me more than should have been possible.

Half an hour later we were seated and had ordered, and I honestly couldn’t help but smile and stare at the brunet.

“Tell me Eren, what was wrong last time we spoke? You sounded upset,” I started.

It was rare for me to genuinely care about why someone was upset. I understood the concept of empathy – in theory at least – but people’s emotions had nothing to do with me, therefore I didn’t bother trying to understand them. I had never been good at dealing with my emotions, much less other people’s.

“Oh... I argued with Mikasa that night and she said a few things that were really harsh and... I just needed to talk to someone.” As he spoke, I noticed a little blush creeping up his ears, cheeks, neck...

His neck.

I hadn’t noticed earlier because of the scarf, but now that Eren had handed it in the cloakroom, his neck was bared. And despite the dimmed lights, I could clearly see the discoloration on his gland. I knew for a fact that wasn’t my doing.

I saw red. Literally. The corners of my vision turned a deep red and I could feel the blood pressure behind my eyes, within my skull rise dangerously high. I could hear the blood pumping against my eardrums and when I vaguely recognised Eren’s scared whimper I realised just how far gone I was. Before I could calm down, a waitress approached me. Alpha. I growled low as she stood besides me.

“Sir, is everything alright? I’m going to have to ask you to calm down... Your scent is causing distress to a few of our customers,” she stated coldly, probably ready to have me kicked out if I didn’t comply.

I nodded, got up and stepped out on the street; I needed some air. It had started snowing lightly while we had been seated, and I fumbled in the cold to light up a cigarette. The lit stick between my lips, I dragged harder than usual while I surveyed the street.

I was _so_ mad, but I really needed to tone it down. I finished my smoke, flicked the butt away, took a few deep breaths in and headed back in. Eren watched as I approached with round eyes, clearly still shaken. I needed to stop terrorising the poor boy with my scent, really.

“What the hell was that for?”

“I’m sorry. However, what the hell is that... On your neck,” I replied coldly, trying my best to contain myself.

He looked taken off guard, and his green eyes set on me a while before he sighed.

“That’s why Mikasa and I argued. I was at a friend’s house and... I don’t know, I didn’t know I’d react like that! He just bit me... And... He kissed me, and then Mikasa walked in. The end. I’ve learned my lesson,” Eren recited, agitated.

“You mean to say, this ‘friend’ of yours... He bit on your bonding gland, without your permission, and then proceeded to kiss you while you were more or less incapacitated?” I asked incredulous.

I knew close to nothing about omegas because I’d avoided them for the past twenty-five years – since my mum had died – but Hange had insisted there was one thing at least I needed to know about; glands.

“Uhm... Yeah, that’s more or less it,” Eren supplied with a little voice.

“Who’s it?”

“Rivai... It’s all right, Mikasa’s dealt with it. Please... I don’t want to feel anymore helpless,” he told me, eyes glued to the table.

“Eren... Just tell me who it is, I won’t do anything since it’s been dealt with,” I sighed.

“Jean.”

I nodded, and shortly after, our food arrived. Sometime during the dinner we started talking about different things, a light atmosphere returning. I was still shocked that anyone would do something so low, and a small voice in my head kept on repeating if I wasn’t a coward and had claimed Eren already – because why was I still lying to myself, I kind of wanted to – this never would have happened.

By the end of the meal, Alpha was calm and purring; Omega had been dined and wined, looked content, and smelled relaxed. His attitude had shifted from purely friendly to something flirtier and I enjoyed every single seductive smile and the effectiveness of his eyelash batting. I paid for the dinner despite my date’s vehement protests and once we stood outside, I turned to him.

“I’m sorry again about earlier. Truth is, it made me crazy to see that someone had been close enough with you to leave that mark behind,” I said, cupping his face.

Eren blushed hard before locking eyes with me and grabbing one of my thumbs with his mouth to suck on it. The display was far more erotic than it had any right to be and my breath caught in my chest several seconds, while I watched him suck and lick on my finger like he had waited for this moment all his life and simultaneously felt the wetness and warmth of his mouth against my skin.

I felt something hard and cold on his tongue and out of curiosity, I grabbed the muscle between my thumb and forefinger and pulled it out to look. The cheeky brat had a tongue piercing and a shudder travelled down my spine as I took in the sight; Eren blushing, mouth open, tongue held out between my fingers, eyes already half-lidded. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss I should have given him a long time ago, all tongue, teeth and saliva.

He tasted sweet, so fucking sweet. His tongue slowly glided against mine, as I tasted more of his mouth. I pulled on his hair to deepen the kiss and my free hand fell to the small of his back, pressing his body against mine. He moaned low in my mouth, and I shuddered at the sound. After a last hard suck on his tongue, and a bite to his full bottom lip I pulled away and locked eyes with him again.

“What do you want to do now?” I asked, breathless.

“I don’t know, but I want to stay with you longer.”

“Would you be happy to come over for a drink at mine?”

“Yeah,” Eren said, smiling.

While he sat in the car, I glanced around one more time before joining him and driving off. Now that we were in an enclosed area, I noticed how stronger Eren’s scent had gotten. I glanced at him sideways but he seemed fine; maybe I was just worrying too much.

We got out after I parked outside of my place and while I ushered Eren in, I turned around to look at the street. The same car I’d noticed outside the restaurant had parked further down my street; someone had been following us and I had a pretty good idea who that was. I shook my head before turning on my heels and joining Eren inside.

I was mortified when I stepped in behind him and realised I’d forgotten to ask him to remove his shoes at the door, as I stared at my floor with horror. I’d have to clean that up as soon as possible.

I made my way to the kitchen and found Eren looking through the back window. I’d been lucky with this mission, my cover was able to afford a decent place and from my ground floor kitchen I had a nice view of central Sina. I joined him besides the window, wrapping my arms around his waist.

This was nice; I could see myself getting used to holding Eren in the evening after a night out. We stood there for a little while until he asked me about that drink. Right. I hadn’t expected him to actually want one – not after he’d had half a bottle of wine by himself. I was pretty sure I only had tea at home at the moment; I wasn’t much of a drinker.

“About that, I just realised I only have tea,” I admitted.

“Oh, I’d love some. If you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. Remove your shoes before going any further into the house, grab a seat and wait for your drink,” I said as I moved around.

While I made the tea I kept on thinking about what I was doing. I shouldn’t have brought Eren here; that was unprofessional. I shouldn’t have kissed him either, I shouldn’t let myself get so attached to him. But it was hard. I felt the need to see him smile at me, for me, because of me. I needed to see his eyes light up, to hear him laugh. I needed all that fire and passion in my life. All of a sudden, the weight of all those lonely years crushed me down and I realised just what I’d been running away from.

I wasn’t ashamed of having been a coward all these years, though. This was overwhelming. It was scary, to realise just how much I craved to have him by my side every morning, every day, every night, how crazy he could make me, how happy I wanted to make him and how much I was willing to sacrifice to achieve that. But deep down, I knew I wasn’t ready to do what I had to. I wasn’t ready to claim him and make him mine.

The kettle’s ding jolted me away from consuming thoughts of Eren and I, and I joined him in the living room with fuming cups of tea. We drank in silence, seated against each other, and I couldn’t help but notice Eren’s scent was even thicker. Richer. Sweeter. _Much sweeter_. He smelled like heat. Fuck. I stared at him, noticed his flushed cheeks, his incessant squirming.

“Eren... What’s going on?” I asked, genuinely scared.

If he were about to go into heat, he’d never make it back home tonight. I was too riled up to let him leave my place in his condition, and there was no way I’d resist a third heat.

“I don’t know... It can’t be,” he started.

“Why don’t you take suppressants?”

“I couldn’t yet. It can’t be Rivai, it’s only been two weeks...”

“Eren, I can smell it already and you can feel it... It is. Listen... We won’t make it back to your place before... Are you happy to stay here with me until it’s over?” I asked, crooning softly at him.

Eren looked at me, eyes rapidly clouding over. He opened his mouth once, twice, without saying a word.

Then,

“Rivai... We’re mates. How haven’t you noticed? Of course I’m happy to stay.”

_Mates?_

Oh.

Fuck.

That explained a lot of things then. Right now though, I didn’t have time to think about that. I pulled him closer to me and held him against me, still crooning.

“I’ve never done this, I apologise in advance,” I mumbled, my lips pressed against his temple.

“Sshh. Neither have I... But I’m happy to be here with you,” he said, interlacing our fingers.

We sat there in each other’s arms, crooning, and keening, calling out to our mate.

We nuzzled in each other’s neck, our scents mixing, as we patiently waited for his heat to begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay or na? It's feedback time.  
> Don't be mad at me for this ending haha :)
> 
> Fun fact: This chapter is probably the most edited I have done so far, and I'm not sure I know why (or do I?). I inspire myself a lot from my own personal experiences, as well as my friends' when I write. Sassy Armin here's a true story. If you catch a fuckboy/fuckgirl (eh, who knows?) trying to lie to you, serve them some sass. They totally got it coming. 
> 
> Also, from now on the updates will come in a bit randomly and I apologise for that in advance. Although, I'll keep on writing I might not be able to do so very regularly (well I never really did, did I?)


	15. Alpha and Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's heat is on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assume we've been waiting for this. I hope you will enjoy it :D
> 
> A trillion thanks to my beta, TheOrdinariest. This would not have been this good or ready so soon without her help hihi!

Eren and Levi remained in the living room well into the night, wrapped in a tight embrace. Strangely, there was no rush to the beginning of this heat. Omega knew his Alpha was there and ready to please him.

It was the presence of Alpha that had coaxed a heat out of Omega. Now, Alpha – no, _mate_ – wouldn’t leave again for so long without either mating or bonding.

When Eren felt the first gushes of slick soaking his pants, Levi carried him up the dark staircase. The wooden boards creaked in protest below their combined weights as they ascended the steps, unhurried, and headed towards the bedroom.

Once in, Levi left the lights off, making use of the street lamps’ golden glow to navigate the room. After he had laid Eren down on his bed, he began to undress him. He had no idea how, but he knew all those clothes felt uncomfortable for his Omega. They were itchy and made him even hotter.

“What are you waiting for? Get rid of all that and come here,” Eren whispered, eyes pleading.

How was a mere man supposed to resist that? Omega, mate in heat, calling out, feverish and demanding.

Levi was overwhelmed; he’d never felt so wanted in his life. He remembered a promise he’d made many years ago. The memory was vague, but it was about never bonding or mating. Or something along those lines. Right now, he had no clue why he ever thought something so insane.

Levi could see it now; Eren was made for him, and he was made for Eren. They belonged together, and he had been a fool to try to run away from fate. Or maybe Eren’s pheromones were crazy powerful, but he didn’t want to think that. No.

They were mates.

Alpha threw his clothes off his body in seconds. As he was about to lie by Eren, he thought they’d need a few things; towels, pillows, water. He’d grab some food later. He asked Eren to hold on a second and rushed out, then back with the necessities. He made Eren comfortable and finally, _finally_ , lay down by his side.

* * *

 

Eren’s skin was heating up as he rolled over into his mate’s arms, in search of comfort. It was becoming painful, being just a step away from the beginning of his heat. Before, the process had always been sudden. It would be soon though; Eren could feel it.

He had not lied to Rivai when he said he was happy to be with him. Sure, he was nervous too, but still, happy. He hadn’t been sure about Rivai being his mate, but he now was. The night had been splendid, even with Rivai getting angry. He wasn’t even mad at Eren – he was angry with Jean. Alpha was caring and protective, a little jealous too, but wasn’t that normal?

* * *

 

An hour later, Levi woke up startled; he’d dozed off without realising. Eren was moving around in his arms, restless, but still asleep. Although Levi wasn’t fully awake, he knew it was time; Eren’s scent was... Ripe.

He mouthed along his mate’s jawline to wake him up, his hands finding Eren’s hips.

“Wake up, love...” Alpha whispered, an earlobe between his teeth.

Eren opened his eyes and gasped. His skin was now burning and he was slicking and twitching more than he was used to. Levi’s deep voice and teeth on his skin were too many sensations to wake up to.

Letting Omega take over, Eren keened unabashedly and rolled over on his stomach. He raised his hips high up – presenting an arched back and raised ass to Alpha.

Levi sat on his haunches, jaw falling open as he drank in the sight his mate presented. He was speechless and he growled before whimpering out in confusion. How was it so easy to bring a man to his knees?

“What are you waiting for Alpha?” Eren asked, glancing at him over his shoulder.

That was all the prompting Levi needed; Eren sounded hungry for it, and he was going to pleasure him as much as he had to. He crawled over to his mate and grabbed his ankles, massaging the smooth skin as his hands travelled up.

He paused at the knees and teased the sensitive skin at the back, earning himself a pleasured groan. He continued his journey up firm thighs, enjoying the contrast between his pale and Eren’s caramel skin. Long fingers dug into the wet flesh at the back and between the thighs, slow and gentle in their exploration. They left a trail of goose bumps in their wake, until they reached Eren’s ass, then his hips.

“Do you know how gorgeous you are, love?” Rivai asked.

His voice was strained as he dropped his head against Eren’s ass and sighed, before kissing and biting softly on a cheek. He vaguely registered Eren’s whine when he opened his eyes and saw just how wet his mate was.

He bit Eren’s ass once more, much harder, before draping his body over the brunet’s. He left a kiss on his mate’s nape, then another one lower, and again. Levi travelled back down Eren’s spine until he was leaving a trail of wet kisses down Eren’s tailbone and cleft.

“Rivai, what are you...”

Whatever Eren was going to say had been swallowed back. A surprised groan made it out of the boy’s lips when Levi’s kisses reached his sloppy hole.

The taste of his slick was sweet and creamy, inebriating Alpha. He could drink from his mate like this and never have enough, Levi thought. He circled the rim of Eren’s ass with the tip of his tongue several times. Eren was pushing his hips back against his face, wanting more, but Alpha held his hips tight and licked ever so slowly.

The moment was too precious, each sound Levi pulled out of the brunet a beautiful melody, and he wouldn’t let it end so fast. After all, they had the whole night and several days to devour each other.

 

* * *

 

 

_Levi POV_

 

Eren had already lost it. I remembered him mentioning he’d never mated before; I wondered if that implied he also was a virgin. Fucking hell. My face still buried deep between his cheeks, my tongue prodded with insistence at the ring of muscle and I groaned in delight at his sensitivity. Despite my hands steadying his hips, he managed to writhe and squirm around.

I pulled back a second to peruse him. His face was buried in the bed sheets, between his trembling hands that held tightly onto the fabric. His back was stiff, the long, lithe muscles straining under the stress of the position he was in and sensually arched upwards. His hips were raised high enough that he’d shifted more weight onto his knees. In the dim light, his skin shone like a river of molten gold. My mate looked _appetising._

I whined at the sight, before leaving more kisses against one of his cheeks. My hands kneaded the soft skin from his hips down to his ass. I slipped a finger between Eren’s ass to tease his entrance and my eyes shut at the mewl that escaped his lips. Fuck, did he sound sexy.

I forced my voice out; I needed to know. “Eren... First time?”

His squirming paused a second, and I saw him nod bashfully.

Damn. Right.

I pulled back and turned him on his back. I felt the need to reassure him, although he didn’t look like he needed much of it. I found his eyes and laid on him, keeping as much of my weight off as possible and my skin against his.

“It’s going to be fine. You trust me, right?”

He nodded again and I kissed him, a gentle and chaste press of my lips against his. Our kiss deepened, tongues dancing around both of our mouths, as we tasted each other. My pelvis pressed against his, my hard length in search of some much needed friction.

I brushed a hand over his chest, tightened my fist and let my knuckles dip between his ribs as my hand inched down his torso. I felt a shiver travel his body before his hips rolled upwards, his throbbing erection pressing into mine. We both moaned into the kiss while my hand continued to massage its way down to Eren’s ass.

I dipped my fingers down his cleft, soaking them in slick before I grabbed our erections and pumped them. Eren pulled away from the kiss and moaned, his voice drowning the wet sounds of my fist stroking our shafts.

We groaned and grinded our hips together, hurried and helpless. Sweat-slicked bodies glided against each other, for seconds or minutes, I had no concept of time anymore, until I rolled him back on his belly.

I peppered his shoulders with feather-light kisses while spreading his cheeks and circling a finger around his entrance. His hips felt loose below me, and his flesh soft and pliant, ready to welcome my shaft and knot.

“Fuck, stop teasing already...” he mumbled in the sheets.

I smirked at that; what a demanding little mate I had. I pushed in carefully and only stopped once I was in to the first knuckle. Eren was hot. I meant really hot. And wet. And tight. Gods, I couldn’t wait to be buried in him.

I prepped him, taking cues from his body to know when to stop, push harder, or add another finger. The heat was helping; his body handled pain well, he was well lubricated, and readily stretched around my fingers.

I pulled his hips up and against mine before aligning myself and easing into him. The feeling was glorious; every hair on my body rose as his smooth walls sheathed my shaft like a glove. Perfectly.

I let my head fall on his shoulder and we moaned as I pressed in with soft, shallow rolls of my hips until I bottomed out. I searched for his lips and we kissed, my hand rubbing soothing circles in his back while I thrust into him. Despite the slow and soft pace I aimed for, Eren made it known he wanted it fast and hard with a wrecked whisper.

He was loud. So fucking loud, and I loved it. He moaned when I thrust deep and keened when I brushed against his prostate. He started grunting whenever my inflating knot pushed against his rim. I paused to take a breath and the cheeky brat just went ahead and pushed his hips up into mine. He fucked himself on me without any shame, while I moaned at the display. Unbelievable.

“Gods... Yes love, fuck yourself on me,” I whispered to him and sucked on his gland.

He tasted sweet, and his mewls had me twitching deep in his ass. My knot was steadily growing now and I pushed harder into him with each thrust. I felt Eren contract a few times and fidget at the sensation.

“What’s that?” he asked between two long moans.

“Knot,” I grunted.

“It’s too big... D-don’t.”

“It’s fine love. You can take it for me... J-Just relax.”

We kissed again while I ground my hips into his ass, until my knot slipped in and I came in Eren. It was an out-of-this-world feeling when he came a few seconds later. His soft muscles shook with spasms, massaging and milking me dry. He grunted in the kiss until he was done. He then fell boneless into the mattress while I continued ejaculating.

“Rivai... How long are we going to be... Stuck like this?”

“Mhm, I don’t know,” I replied in the middle of a yawn.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Eren had shifted to stare at me with tired green eyes.

“Told you I’ve never done this before. Dunno how long my knot lasts.”

“What do you mean?” he asked again, a soft moan escaping his lips as he wiggled below me.

“Hmm. Knot only with an Omega in heat. I've never mated before.”

I rolled us over on our sides as we enjoyed our post-coital bliss with kisses and hushed sweet nothings. We fell asleep soon after, my shaft still buried in my mate’s soft derriere.

 

Later, I was pulled out of sleep by the incessant screeching of a goddamn phone somewhere on the floor. The winter sun was still not out so it must have been early. I wondered who thought it was appropriate to call anybody at such an ungodly hour and with so much insistence. I groaned and rolled over, my flaccid erection sliding out of Eren, ready to break the damn thing.

Eren whimpered as I moved away from him, pawing at my back to come back cuddle him. He was so oblivious to _his goddamn phone still fucking ringing_. I got up, groaning and scratching my side before searching for the thing in the dark until I found it. I glanced at the screen to discover twenty-seven missed calls.

Who the fuck? Oh. New call. Mikasa. Right. Nothing surprising.

The memory of the other alpha did not please me. I walked to my window and opened it wide, phone still ringing in my hand. Then, under Eren’s unfocused gaze, I threw the thing so hard it crashed to pieces several meters away. Good riddance. Stepping away from the window, I slipped back in bed, pulled Eren in my arms, and slept away. I’d need all the rest I could get.

 

I woke up to Eren licking up my neck and working my shaft, hazy eyes peering up at me from below long brown lashes. What a fucking beautiful way to wake up.

I rolled us over; pulled him over me and set his thighs on both sides of my hips, which I slowly rolled upwards. He moaned at the feeling, and he must have loved it, if the slick I felt dripping down my balls was any sign.

The sun had made its appearance and in the daylight, I could see more of my mate’s body. The three moles above his right hipbone, the scar of what must have been a deep cut in his right bicep, the birthmark he had above his belly button. I passed my fingers on all those landmarks that made him unique, before pulling him down for a kiss.

He sucked on my tongue and rutted against me, his nails digging and leaving red trails all over my chest. He pumped my shaft a few more times and proceeded to impale then vigorously fuck himself on it. I watched in awe, motionless, save for a few snaps of my hips.

I had never been ridden before, had never given up control in bed. Eren had enraptured me and I could see myself getting used to this treatment. He came all over me while I had already knotted him and was filling him with several loads of cum.

“Is it going to be like this until your heat is over?” I asked as I left kisses on his shoulder, while we laid back.

“I guess.”

“How long do they last?” I asked, combing my fingers through the messy brown locks.

“About a week,” Eren mumbled in a yawn.

“A week?! Are you serious?” I asked again, staring at his limp form.

“Mhm. Why?”

“Eren, heats generally last half of that. Are we about to spend seven days just fucking?”

“I guess yes.”

I frowned at that, thinking about how wrecked my body would feel afterwards. I was thirty-three. An undercover Recon agent sure, but still thirty-three. I spread my hands over his back, drawing patterns over his hot skin while we waited for the knot to subside. Twenty minutes later, we were taking a quick shower together. After, I laid Eren down on the sofa while I made breakfast; we needed to eat.

From where I stood, frying pancakes, I could see him dozing off, only covered by a soft blue towel. My heart was swelling with stupid Alpha pride. I was making food for my Omega after having mated him and he was now sleeping it off until I fed him. Once done in the kitchen, I turned around to check the time –it was noon. Hopefully, we could eat and sleep some more before Eren needed another knot.

I dressed the table and walked up to Eren to wake him up right when the doorbell rang. I stopped, and stared at the door, confused and offended. I let out a feral growl, felt it reverberate throughout my chest.

Who the fuck had dared?

I wrapped Eren in the towel that had been covering him up before marching to my front door, scent as threatening as it would ever get. I pulled the door open so violently, the wood creaked and rattled under my fingers and I found myself face to face with... _Marco?_

I could smell alpha in the air around though. I knew that scent. I shoved the tall brunet out of my way, ignoring his squeal, and stepped outside, still sniffing the air. Turning around I examined my yard; ah, there she was. The irritating, annoying, infuriating bitch. Standing there in my own fucking garden, as if I owed her something.

“Get the fuck out of here, now!” I growled, ready to lose myself to Alpha and knock the shit out of her face.

“Give Eren back,” Mikasa yelled.

“What is wrong with you? Get out of here, unless you want me to show you exactly why he’s here! He’s in heat and staying with me so I can fuck him through it! Happy? Now get out of here!”

She gasped and blushed at my words. Fucking kids.

“Leave before I knock your ass down,” I yelled again, baring my teeth and growling more in her face.

She seemed to realise I was not joking; Eren’s sister or not, I was going to hurt her, a lot. I was about to grab her. Throw her over the damn hedge. Then I smelled him, heard his voice.

“Rivai, calm down. Please.”

Eren was standing at my door; still wrapped up in my towel, eyes shining with unshed tears. My hands fell to my side and I whimpered at the sight. No... Why was he sad? I rushed to his side and squeezed him in my arms.

“She has to go... She’s driving me crazy. No one should see you like this except me,” I whispered.

He patted my back several times and crooned, and his scent calmed me; Omega was fine and he needed me to be tranquil. He left a small kiss on my forehead before talking again.

“Marco, Mikasa; I think you should both leave. I don’t know why you did this, I’m sure you both could scent my heat. Be gone, now.”

“But Eren...” she trailed off.

The young alpha looked distraught at his words, and something mean in me roared at that.

“Shut it Mika. I’ll be home later in the week.”

With that, Eren turned around and walked back in, pulling me behind him. I turned and stared at both intruders and growled at them again before slamming the door. I turned back to Eren and hugged him again, exhaling the tension that still caused tremors to rake my body.

“Let’s go eat,” he said leading the way to our cooling brunch.

I wasn’t hungry anymore and I could tell that despite the way he had handled the situation, Eren was mad at me too. I felt tiny. We ate in silence, Eren not sparing me a glance, much less a word before he got up and went back upstairs, probably to sleep. I cleaned up everything and sat on the sofa. Without knowing what to do, I looked out the window, unmoving, until I fell asleep.

A pained whimper pulled me out of my slumber. I could hear Eren upstairs –and smell him. He must have been awake and waiting for me now. I sighed and walked up to my bedroom, hoping he had cooled down. I knocked on the bedroom door before walking in. As I had suspected, he was flushed and sweating, slicking and rubbing at his shaft in the middle of the bed.

“Love?”

“Go away. You stupid Alpha.” he screamed, sitting up to throw a pillow at my face.

I sighed, turned around and left the room, but sat against the door. When he’d change his mind, I’d be right here.

 

In the end, Eren’s heat lasted five days. He had eventually let me back into the room. After some more pillow throwing and screaming, I was allowed to take care of him.

We had almost no sex on Tuesday, which was a good thing. I didn’t know how much more I could take. I’d asked him to stay at least until Thursday. I wasn’t willing to let him leave so weak; he was happy, but could not stand on his feet. I washed him, carried him and fed him, gave him massages, rubbed lotions in his skin and he revelled in all the attention I gave him.

During those days, we’d fallen into a routine and learned a lot about each other. He now knew how much of a clean freak I was, that I drank almost nothing else but tea, and loved my meat rare. I learned he loved a shit ton of sugar and milk in his coffee, ate little meat and was obsessed with blueberries. He wanted them fresh, in his yoghurt, ice cream, for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

On Thursday afternoon, I helped him dress up and drove him back to town. I had to buy him a new phone after having smashed his over the weekend. Once we had shopped, I drove him back to his place. It was strange to think I would be sleeping in an empty bed again. Despite hating to share my space, I’d loved having Eren around.

I parked outside and we walked up to his door. The sun was setting, giving that golden hue to Eren’s skin I loved so much. The air was crisp, carrying his scent to me. I glanced sideways at him, realising I didn’t want to go back home without him. Before leaving me, Eren pulled me in for a long goodbye kiss. With a shy smile, he turned and disappeared inside his flat.

I drove back home, a silly smile glued to my features the entire time. I could still smell him on my skin –my house would smell of him too –and taste him in my mouth.

I was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo? I hope this was worth the wait!  
> Yay? Na? I feed off feedback :D
> 
> Fun fact: The smut was so hard to write I managed to write another chapter and a half while procrastinating. Seriously. Wow.


	16. Villain or Hero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little insight into Dr. Yeager's twisted mind and Spy!Levi stops by the slums before showing his Omega some love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up people?  
> While the weather here doesn't know what it wants, I sit at my desk with my glasses on, working. It makes me feel very important haha! 
> 
> Also, as silly as this sounds, I feel super hyped because SH is 2 months old now :D (which is short eh!) But, I'm happy I haven't chickened out of this and that it's come this far already.
> 
> Without further ado, chapter 16.

Midnight was fast approaching. There was nothing Grisha hated quite like these secret meetings. Gods, the man was getting old and needed to be in bed now. He walked down a dark alley towards a decrepit garage where a car was waiting for him.

The chauffeur was standing against the building’s wall and upon seeing Grisha, led him into a grey car with a short nod and grunt. It looked ancient – from the past century maybe – and stank of blood and vomit.

They drove in silence – without even the comfort of the broken radio – deep into the slums to an abandoned electronics factory. Grisha’s employers had reconverted the building into their base of operations almost a decade ago he’d heard.

Stepping out of the car and stretching, Grisha looked around. It wasn’t the first time he had been brought here. The main hall looked gloom: grey and dusty, with abandoned machinery that hadn’t yet been dismantled and sold off. He wondered if this part of Sina had ever been anything else than dark, dirty streets filled with washed out hookers and scrawny dealers.

The Titans was a well-known criminal organisation that had emerged in Sina about fifteen years ago. It had started small, like any other group of hooligans and troublemakers. Then some new ‘management’ came in – men from St. Maria it appeared. They bought off most of the police and turned a group of hopeless, bored teenagers into pimps, and drug and weapon dealers. Next came the casinos, shark loans and the assassinations. The once unknown group had become the best-known criminal organisation in Sina’s history.

And these were the people Grisha worked for. Or at least that was what they thought. Grisha shook himself into motion and climbed the rusty staircase up to an office. The lights were on in the room, and behind a rickety wood table stood Traute.

From what Grisha had gathered, the blonde was a beta that worked in a special branch of the police loyal to the Titans. She was a boring, cold and lifeless woman and maybe that was why Grisha didn’t mind her that much.

“Dr. Yeager, I’d say good to see you but a little bird told me your work still isn’t complete,” she said.

Her cold brown eyes swept over the man standing in the door to the office.

“And your little bird is right. I brought my notes. Give them to the head of your science unit, maybe he can find out what worked three months ago.”

“Tell me doc, why are we paying you so much if you keep on sending your work to our scientists?” Traute asked.

“I don’t know, ask your boss. Is there any news for me? I’ve asked for an access to the labs and archives over a month ago. If you want me to work better maybe you should do what I ask faster.”

Despite his attempts at staying calm, Grisha was sweating bullets at the mention of the archives. He didn’t need them for the work he did for these assholes. He needed them to see their notes on the first experiments they had carried out during the last decade. The ones Carla had insisted were absolutely safe.

Traute stared at him for several seconds, flicking the knife she seemed to always carry on her person. The light from the low hanging bulb poorly illuminated the room, casting eerie shadows. After blinding Grisha several times with the reflections on her blade, Traute sheathed it.

“No, I’ve got no news for you. You’ll just have to wait some more,” she muttered in a dry tone.

The blonde turned around, her back to Grisha before continuing, “I’m sure you understand why we’d be reluctant to share all that knowledge with just anybody. When I hear back from the boss, you’ll know. Leave.”

Grisha didn’t need to be told twice and after throwing one last glance at the blonde, he turned on his heels and was driven back to another dark street. He stepped into the cold darkness and checked his watch – two.

From there he could walk home and hopefully be in bed before half-past two. Grisha made it to his place faster than he’d thought. He walked through it, not bothering to turn any lights on, and sprawled out on his bed with a relieved sigh. His body ached all over and his mind was now reeling. He laid in the dark for a while on his back, staring at the ceiling, his memories taking him back once again to happier times – the last ones.

He remembered how excited Carla had been when she’d come back from the doctor that day. She told him she had been asked to take part in some new clinical trials – they’d found a rare gene sequence after she had done some analyses. Money was tight back then, true, but if he could go back to that day, he wouldn’t have let her go ahead.

At the beginning it had been all right. Carla was excited about the study and she was bringing in more money home. Most importantly her health had been stable – better than before. As time passed though, she started complaining of little ailments more often; she was suddenly developing new allergies, migraines, and fatigue. It was a bit of a hassle, but nothing too bad so she’d decided to continue.

Then it got worse: frequent nosebleeds, stiff ligaments, muscle paralysis, and blackouts. Grisha was worrying more with every passing day and begged her to stop. They had saved enough money, he would work harder, do more surgery. Maybe they could move towards the east – Stohess? There was money to make there.

But it was too late; at least that’s what the doctor thought. A week after he’d convinced Carla to quit the program, let him take care of her – do some analysis himself of what they’d been doing to her – she had a heavy nosebleed, her blood pressure dropped and she crumbled over a panicked Eren. She was declared in a deep comatose state in the hospital and hadn’t woken up for seven years.

The day she’d opened her eyes, Eren and Mikasa had been visiting her. From what he’d been told, Eren had been singing a lullaby Carla always hummed to him when he was a child. He was drawing for her, lying in her hospital bed with her. Her heartbeat had shot up and she’d opened her eyes and blinked twice.

Eren swore his mom had blinked at the key around her neck then at him before going limp again. The doctors didn’t believe Carla would have been capable of such a feat. That was the first and only time she had been responsive since she first fell to the floor – nine years from now – in Shiganshina.

Since then, Grisha had pledged to destroy the people responsible for Carla’s state even if it cost him his life. Before doing that though, he’d decided to find out what it was they had been working on with Carla. He was also curious of what that specific gene sequence was and what was its purpose. It was possible Eren would carry it too, making him a potential target of the group’s crazy scientists. He may not have been able to be a good father to him once Carla had been gone, but he sure as hell wouldn’t let anyone harm his only son, his blood and flesh.

He’d been able to find out who had commissioned the study and experiments and trail transactions all the way back to the Titans, with help from some old friends. So while he worked for the crime syndicate, attempting to stabilise VFDF – a neurological poison – enough to be used as a bioweapon, he tried to gain access into their old files on the experiments Carla had taken part in.

He was now so close to getting answers to questions that had been tormenting him for the better part of the last decade. Once he was allowed into the labs and archives, he’d be able to skim through their notes. He’d find out the truth about what they did to his wife, and just in how much danger his son was. He just had to wait a little longer. Grisha fell asleep on that satisfying thought.

 

* * *

 

 

_Levi POV_

 

After Eren left, I had spent the evening listening through the recordings from Grisha’s apartment. It seemed the man had a meeting out in the slums tonight. I wasn’t thrilled to head back to my birthplace but I had finally made some progress.

I geared myself up in the Recons’ manoeuvre gear to follow the man to his meeting point as discreetly as possible. I had always loved using it. I could soar through the air and spin around buildings, unseen. There was a level of freedom that could only be achieved using the manoeuvre gear.

I threw a cloak on myself to hide my equipment before going into my garage. There was a sleek, black bike hidden there that I still hadn’t used. It was much easier and faster to combine the 3DMG with a two-wheeled vehicle than a four-wheeled one.

I opened the garage door and checked the street before climbing on it, helmet on, and speeding away towards Yeager’s apartment. I rode half-an-hour before parking the bike down a residential street, dropping my cloak in a bag I left with the bike.

Scanning the area, I saw no one and with the 3DMG I hooked myself onto a building further down the street. Using the cables and the gas, I was lifted off the ground and glided away. Standing atop the building, I opened one of the two compartments I had on each side of my waist.

The first one held a tranquiliser gun I had modified to use at long range and a canister of gas. The second one, which I rifled through, held the tranquiliser darts, a listening and recording device, another gas canister, as well as my night vision goggles, which I hung across my neck. I headed towards Yeager’s apartment and waited on top of a close building for the man to leave.

I followed him while he drove away, parked his car in an empty street and walked down a back alley before climbing into another car that headed straight for the slums. I was close behind them until they reached a factory that looked somewhat familiar. I’d probably raided it back in the day.

I slipped the goggles on to see a few men patrolling along the roof before removing them. Searching through my gear, I took the tranquiliser gun out and affixed its infrared lens, and a couple darts. I crouched, aimed at the three men one after the other, and had them knocked out in an instant. I had no clue what Hange had developed but it sure was working.

Hoisting myself to the factory’s roof, I soared towards an illuminated window. I placed the earphones on and moved across the wall while listening until I caught Yeager’s voice through the wall. He was talking to a woman about his work and notebooks. I recorded the whole conversation and when Yeager left, I made my way back to my bike.

As I rode back home, I kept thinking about the meeting. Yeager was working for someone else, how interesting. I’d have to head back to the slums at some point to try to find out who was employing him. We had no use for a commissioned scientist; the higher ups would want the big fish.

I parked the bike and walked back into my living room. I removed my cloak and hung it before stretching in the middle of the room, still geared up. My body wasn’t as used to the weight and the many straps that maintained the 3DMG on – it had been a while since the last time I’d used it. From the corner of my eyes, I caught movement out of a window.

I ran out to the porch and caught a glimpse of a shadow running away. There was a scent dissipating in the air around me – Alpha.

Damn.

I ran behind the person and tackled them to the floor in five seconds flat. With a loud thud, we landed on the concrete. Whoever it was had lost their bearings with that fall and was easy to turn over. My eyes widened when I recognised the short black hair, grey eyes and small pout on the girl’s face.

“Oh gods, you have to be kidding me. Girl, do I have to call the cops on you? Like, seriously. You’re one creepy stalker,” I said as I stood and pulled Mikasa up on her feet.

“Shut up,” she mumbled, dusting herself.

We stared at each other for a few seconds, before she started talking again.

“What’s that you’re wearing? Who are you, really?”

I scrutinised her, crossing my arms over my chest.

“You don’t want to know. Forget everything you saw tonight. It’s for your own good.”

“Never! You think I’ll just let you take advantage of Eren?”

“What are you talking about?” I sighed, exasperated, my fingers pinching the bridge of my nose.

“I know you’re not what you pretend to be. I see through your bullshit,” she said, eyes squinted.

I rolled my eyes at that.

“Yeah right. Go home and to bed...” I started before she interrupted me.

“Don’t ever come close to Eren again,” she stated.

I smirked at that.

“Hey, Mikasa. Eren and I are mates. Deal with it,” I told her, still smirking.

“That’s not true!”

“Really? Why do you think I was the first to notice his heat in the restaurant? How do you explain he had another heat on Friday? You’re not that naive, right?”

She glowered at me a while longer before sighing.

“It doesn’t mean you guys are mates... Eren’s not even into guys.”

“Not the impression I got,” I said with a chuckle.

“Gross. I don’t want to know the shit you make him do.”

“Tch. I don’t have to make him do anything, he’s very...creative when it comes to making us both feel very good.”

She looked horrified at my words and I just grinned wider. We stared at each other longer, before I spoke up again.

“Look, I get it. He’s your little brother, an omega, and you worry about him. But you need to let him make his decisions. Eren’s not stupid. He can take care of himself. You need to back off a bit. Cross that. A lot.”

“Whatever.”

“I am not taking advantage of him, that’s all you need to know. Now, I’ll kindly ask you to never get this close to my property again. I won’t be this nice next time,” I said, turning around.

“And I meant it, forget everything you saw tonight,” I said over my shoulder.

I didn’t wait for her answer and headed back inside. What a weird kid Eren’s sister was. I headed upstairs, trying to forget about the encounter, and opened all the straps and removed my manoeuvre gear when I reached my room. Before hiding it back in the compartment in the closet, I took out the recorder and left it on the bed. Then, I headed for a shower.

Although it pained me to admit it, I missed Eren already. Warm water and suds flowed down my skin, following the dips of each muscle. Thoughts of the showers I had with Eren while he had stayed with me flooded my memory. Within seconds I was painfully hard.

“This has to be a joke,” I mumbled as I turned off the hot water and stood under the freezing spray until my stubborn erection flagged down.

My mind kept on wandering back to the teal-eyed brunet throughout the night. I listened to the recording of the night, distracted, before typing up a report for Hange. That done, I headed back to my bedroom that still smelled of Eren.

Minutes after switching the lights off and wrapping myself in my sheets, another erection made itself known. I sighed, turned around and stared at the clock – it was three.

I huffed, turned the bedside lamp on and picked up my phone. My bottom lip was chewed on as I thought about whether to message Eren or not. It was really late. Or early. Whatever.

I hated feeling so dependent on him already. There was no denying it though; I wished he were here. That wasn’t just my dick talking. I had gotten used to holding him to sleep, waking up to his shining eyes and wide smile. By his side, I had the best sleep of my life.

 

**03:04 - To Eren:**

You’re probably sleeping. I was thinking of you bright-eyes.

 

I dropped my phone by my pillow with the silly hope Eren would reply before I fell asleep. I rolled over, lay on my back and stared at the ceiling. I felt conflicted about him. I had come back to Sina begrudgingly for work. I was not supposed to be playing around with...

My phone’s ringing interrupted my thoughts. I picked it up and looked at the screen, a small smile on my lips.

“Why aren’t you sleeping bright-eyes?”

Eren chuckled at the pet name before answering.

“Hey there. I was doing some work. Don’t ask why, it seems I’m most productive in the middle of the night.”

I closed my eyes when I heard his voice. It wasn’t deep and incredibly soft.

“Oh? Fair enough.”

“Why are you up? Don’t you work tomorrow?”

“No, I have this Sunday off. I can’t sleep,” I mumbled.

“Try some tea?”

“Oh, am I disturbing you?” I asked him in a playful tone.

“No. I think it’s time for a break or to stop.” I heard a chair being pulled and some rustling behind him before he spoke again. “Now, I’m all yours,” he whispered.

“You weren’t before?”

“Don’t be silly Rivai. So, what’s got you thinking of me so late, mhm?”

I sighed.

“My house smells of you. In heat. It’s everywhere, I can’t think of anything else.”

Eren giggled at that. I would bet he was blushing too.

“My apologies for leaving my scent everywhere... Anything I can do to make myself forgiven?”

“I don’t know bright-eyes. Got any ideas?”

Eren didn’t say anything for a few seconds, before piping up.

“Maybe I do...”

“And what would that be?”

“...Phone sex.”

“Wha-? Oh. _Oh_ ,” I lost my voice after deciphering what Eren had mumbled.

We were both quiet for a while before he sighed.

“Never mind what I just said. Can we pretend I didn’t say that aloud?”

“Why? I kind of like the idea...”

Eren gasped and I smiled at that. Was he really surprised I was up for it?

“Are you in bed love?”

“Yeah,” he whispered.

I grunted and when I opened my mouth to speak next, my voice had dropped a whole octave.

“Good. I want you naked and lying on your back. Knees bent, feet flat on the bed. Can you do that for me?”

I heard some more rustling before Eren answered.

“Yeah, I have.”

“Good. I hope you can be as loud as you want. I love the way you moan.” Eren whimpered before I continued, “Loudspeaker love. Now, I want you to run your hands along your chest. Feel how smooth your skin is for me.”

“Yeah...” Eren’s voice had gotten breathy.

“Rake your nails over your skin, around your nipples. Good? Now pinch them. Hard. I want them sore.”

“Ah... It hurts,” Eren mumbled.

“Mhm? Would you like it if I licked the pain away love?”

“Yeah.”

“I will, soon. How are you feeling? I’m so hard for you now, you know?”

“Ah... Really?”

“I’ve been the whole damn evening. You don’t realise what you do to me. I wish I had you here... I would have my head buried between those sexy thighs, eating you out. Do you know how good you taste? Gods.”

Eren moaned at that so loud my erection became painful and started leaking through my boxers. I threw my bottoms away and held the base of my cock tight. I couldn’t believe how riled up he could get me just over the phone.

“Don’t say that,” he mumbled.

“Why? It’s the truth. I would suck you off until you are whimpering, kiss my way down to your tight ass...” I groaned at the memory of said ass. “Slowly dip my tongue between those plump cheeks and lick around. Then when you’d least expect it I’d stick my tongue as far up your pretty hole as I can. Would you like that?”

Eren keened at that before moaning his agreement.

“Are you hard love? Is your pretty ass all slick for me?”

“Y-Yeah. Gods, Rivai I want you.”

“What are you doing? Fucking your hand with that beautiful cock? Have you got fingers up your hole, love? How many are there?”

“Hah... Y-yeah, two...”

I groaned at his answer. I wasn’t doing much better. Despite my attempts at taking it slow, either my hand increased the pace at which it flicked around my shaft or my hips rolled up in search of more friction.

Eren’s voice, the knowledge he was feeling just as needy as I was... The image of his sweaty body writhing around, a hand pumping his cock and the other working two fingers in himself... All that was enough to have me moan and curse out.

“Are you imagining it’s me, love? Can you think of me fucking you in the mattress? Holding your hips high and your face down while I pound away and make you scream my name?”

Eren gasped and stuttered my name. His breath was loud and if I focused hard enough I could hear the squelching of his fingers ramming into him. Fuck. This was hot.

“R-Rivai... Oh gods. Rivai, I’m gonna...” he whimpered.

“Yes, love. Do it. Let go, cum for me,” I panted out, my hand flying too fast and too hard over my straining erection.

Eren’s moans briefly stopped and he stuttered my name a few times along a litany of pleas before groaning. That was my cue to twist my wrist on my crown, the little motion enough to tumble me over the edge. I groaned Eren’s name, white spurting out in steady pulses and dying down into a wet, messy trickle.

I cursed out at the feeling; my skin was on fire, my muscles still shook with spasms and my eyes were crossed. I hummed as I slowly regained my composure and looked down; I had shot as far up as my nipples. Gods.

“How are you feeling love?” I managed to croak out, my throat too dry.

“Oh, Rivai.” He giggled. “Great, really. Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, much.” I paused a few seconds, then, “I was serious though. I want you here.”

“Well... Would you be happy if I came over tomorrow?” he asked with a little voice.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

We spoke a bit longer, tried to come up with a plan for the next day and in the end I had to send him to bed. The clock was reading four already. If we were going to do anything else than laze around, then we needed to sleep.

After hanging up, realisation hit me. I had never done something like this. I had never even been in relationships before. Sure, I had a few one-night stands, some ‘arrangements’ but nothing that felt close to what I was having with Eren now.

I couldn’t remember ever having cared for someone in this way. Neither could I think of anyone I could call like this in the middle of the night for an hour and just chat away with – amongst other things.

I rolled over, grinning. It was terrifying to realise the brat had stolen my heart. Yet, I was happy he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay vs Na? I'm all ears to your sweet comments and feedback.
> 
> Thanks to all my faithful readers, new and old. Each hit, comment, kudos leaves me beaming. It's like, I have a mini-sun shining in my chest :)
> 
>  
> 
> Fun fact: I used to dislike Grisha. Then I liked him. Kinda. So I kinda changed his character to accommodate that. Also, this chapter just wouldn't complete itself - whether it be the draft or the edit, I just couldn't finish it. At least, it's on time.
> 
>  
> 
> *VFDF stands for 'Very Fast Death Factor' (how ingenious eh?). Also known as anatoxin-a, it is indeed a neurotoxin that causes convulsions, loss of coordination and ultimately death by asphyxiation (through respiratory paralysis). Through my research I haven't come across any cases where humans were affected but wildlife and cattle do get poisoned (and die) every couple years in various locations across the globe by drinking contaminated water.


	17. 1+1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren just being cute and fluffy, and Mikasa deciding stalking Levi isn't enough anymore and bringing in reinforcements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after some little self-doubt I am back.  
> Because at the end of the day I really love doing this, and I know some people love reading it and it makes me happy and I don't have to be perfect.
> 
> Thank you for still being here, you guys make this worthwhile.
> 
> TheOrdinariest, you're the real MVP. Yeah, you are. 
> 
> And if you guys haven't checked her work, it's your loss :p

_Eren POV_

 

Last night had been amazing. By the time Rivai had texted me, I had been on the verge of tearing up all my notes and books and starting a fucking bonfire with them. Screw psychology and brain chemistry; I had no clue why I’d thought of taking those extra modules.

But, Alpha’s message had had me purring and forgetting about synapses faster than I could blink. And the round of phone sex? Crazy. I hadn’t felt so giddy about someone in... Forever. I didn’t know how but Rivai had gotten to me, and gods it felt good.

Of course, there was the fear – somewhere, far at the back of my mind – that my random heats had spurred this whole thing we had going on. But then again, I truly believed Rivai was my mate.

Even when he was away, I could _feel_ him; it was hard to understand or explain. His scent had my knees weak, my heartbeat rising and all I wanted was to bend over for him. And the most beautiful? I had accepted it. I was fine with wanting – no, _craving_ – him.

We had known each other for less than two months and although I was a bit scared of how fast I was falling for him, I wanted us to be in each other’s life for a long time. Maybe, eventually we would bond. That would be just plain insane.

At the moment though, I was getting way ahead of myself and needed to kick my sweet ass in gear. If I wasted any more time daydreaming about Rivai and I in a cute countryside house, I would be late at his. Something told me he wouldn’t like that.

After a quick shower, I jumped in some skinny jeans I knew would have Alpha howling in frustration and a jumper. Shoes on, I ran down to my car, shouting a brief goodbye at Mikasa on my way out.

The drive to Rivai’s was short, and after parking I took my time to walk up to his door. From the end of his garden, I could already scent him. To others it probably smelled feral, dangerous or savage. Or all three. To me it smelled of home and security.

My thoughts were interrupted when I smelled sweet Omega right behind me. I turned over and there, was a little blonde standing a bit further from Rivai’s garden. She was just staring at the porch, a hungry look on her face. By the way she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, and the too-sweet scent that emanated from her, I knew what she was doing there.

So my Alpha’s scent had her daydreaming by his house, rubbing her thighs against each other. Shameful. Although I had always despised people who let their instincts have the best of them, there was no way I would let the poor girl conjure dreams.

I walked up to her, smirk spreading across my lips, before addressing her.

“Why are you standing in front of my Alpha’s garden, stinking up the air around like that, uh? Get out of here,” I told her, punctuating the last sentence with a low growl.

She looked at me and huffed before turning around and leaving.

It felt amazing to stake my claim on Rivai, and with an extra bounce in my step, I ran up to his door and just walked in, knowing his door would be open.

“I’m in,” I announced while removing my shoes, before padding to the living room.

Rivai had a small grin on his face as he watched me approach him.

“Whom were you talking to?”

“Ah. It was just some omega that looked about ready to march up to your door and ask to be mated. I told her off, hope you don’t mind.”

“Oh, possessive? I can work with that, yeah.”

We stared at each other, giggling for a few minutes. I walked up to Rivai, who was still seated but opened his arms for me to crawl in. As soon as I had made myself comfortable in his lap, a small, content sigh escaped my lips. He had a hand on my hip to steady me, while the other was brushing my nape. He was crooning, and I could feel his chest vibrating below my cheek. I was happy there, could stay in his arms like this for days on.

“Are you just going to continue acting like a cat, or should we start this movie?” he asked after a while.

“Mhm, should we order pizza first?” I asked, nuzzling his neck.

“Sure. Order for both of us, I don’t care.”

I pulled my phone out to order while Rivai moved his hand to massage my scalp. I placed our order, and we decided to wait for the pizzas before starting the movie. It was a fantasy movie I’d been dying to watch for weeks now, but hadn’t found the time or right company to watch it with.

Twenty minutes later, Rivai and I were comfortably seated on the plush carpet, against the sofa, eating and starting the movie. As the plot advanced, I slowly found myself crawling deeper into Rivai’s space. I was now seated between his thighs, my back pressed flush against his chest. His warm breath tickled my nape but I had no complaints to that.

Although the movie was interesting, I was getting distracted. Rivai had moved his hands to circle my waist and was leaving small, wet kisses along my neck. I did want to find out how the movie ended but his scent was inviting, promising pleasure if only I would turn my attention to him, which I ended up doing.

Adventure and plot forgotten, I turned around and straddled Rivai to give his neck the same attention I had been receiving for the past half-hour. I sucked and nipped at his pale skin until several red spots marred his neck. He shuddered under my lips, before a small groan escaped his throat and his hands pulled me harder against his lower half.

“Was the movie that boring?” I asked in his neck.

“No, but you are distracting,” Rivai mumbled, sinking his hands from my hips to my ass, giving a generous squeeze. “Especially wearing this. How’s a man supposed to look anywhere else?”

My lips found his and we shared a long, deep kiss, tongues sliding and playing around in my mouth. I loved how dominating he always got when things got hot and heavy. His hands continued kneading my jean-clad ass while I dug mine into his hair, pulling his head harder against mine.

I wasn’t trying to stifle the little moans rising in my throat as I felt his erection brush against my ass. I could scent him, horny and demanding to satisfy both of us. The scent of his lust washed over us in heavy waves and I keened to it, answering the call of my Alpha.

“I want you, now.”

“Sex fiend...” I replied in a chuckle.

He bit my lip and pulled away to look me in the eye while he sucked on it. The view was too erotic and had me whimpering and grinding my bottom on his groin, earning me a jerk of his hips.

Before I knew it, my t-shirt was pulled over my head and thrown away and he latched onto my collarbone, nipping and sucking with fervour. The roll of my hips got more desperate when Rivai’s wet lips moved down to one of my nipples to lick and nibble on, while the other was rolled and pulled on by one of his hands.

I was now sporting a rock-hard erection, which I pressed and rubbed into Rivai’s taut abdomen. The friction relieved some of the tension within my pants but was far from enough. I needed to feel more of him against me, inside of me... But I was slightly worried.

Last time we had done this, I had been at the mercy of my heat, waves of pheromones rolling over me. It had guided me and I hadn’t had to think of anything, just let my body take and give what it needed.

Now though, it was just Rivai and I, not Alpha and Omega. I rapidly felt insecure and self-conscious in his arms and I must have been pretty out of it, because all of a sudden his lips weren’t laving at my chest anymore. Rivai was staring at me, hair tousled, cheeks pink, and desire fighting with concern deep in his eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Want me to stop?” he asked in a gravelly voice.

I knew I was being irrational but I couldn’t help but doubt myself over this. What if now that I wasn’t in heat he realised how terrible a lay I was? What if I wasn’t good enough for him and he ended up moving on...

“Eren?”

“Oh... I’m sorry.”

“Talk to me.”

I opened my mouth several times before finding the right words.

“It’s just that... Last time, we... Well I was in heat and I didn’t have to think about what I was doing. Now, I don’t know. I guess I’m scared to not be good enough for you,” I admitted, staring at the floor, hands on my laps.

Rivai looked at me for a few seconds, but it felt like hours. Then he kissed me, all soft and gentle, before raising my head and forcing me to look at him.

“Don’t be silly. Didn’t you tell me we were mates? You’ll always be good enough – no, perfect – for me. And if you don’t feel ready for more sex, tell me. There’s no pressure.”

My heart leapt several times at those words, as I could see and hear how serious Rivai was. My chest hurt with the feeling of thousands of butterflies fluttering within my ribcage, and I might have shed a little tear of relief when I buried my head in his shoulder and deeply inhaled his scent; the rich leather, the sweetness and spiciness of cinnamon and that little extra something that I noticed during my last heat – the faint smell of the night air.

I loved him.

When the butterflies were less painful and my throat didn’t feel as constricted, I found his lips again. Rivai had a hand on my nape, teasing the sensitive skin while we tasted each other.

My hands found the hem of his jumper and I pulled it over his head, revealing my mate’s heavily muscled abdomen. That was something I was still not used to, but I loved it all the same. For a man that short and petite, Rivai was surprisingly strong and well knit, a heavy and compact mass of pure muscle.

I rested my arms against his neck, leaning closer into him, chest against chest. His skin was warm and I could feel the mad beating of his heart. I was glad to know I wasn’t the only one affected by the other.

My mouth moved away from his, and I looked at him with hooded eyes while licking my lips. Rivai grunted at the motion, before grabbing me by the hips and plucking me off his lap. He dropped me on the floor besides him, pushed my chest against the sofa, and then placed himself behind me.

I moaned when his hands grabbed onto my trousers and underwear to pull them down, freeing my erection and exposing my bare ass. A small shudder raked through my body as the colder air surrounding us hit my moist, clammy skin. I turned around, noticing distantly that the curtains were opened behind me. The whole street could see my ass cheeks if they cared to look this way, but it didn’t bother me. Not when Alpha was looking at me with a hunger I’d never seen in his eyes before.

I was watching him over my shoulder, noticed surprise appear and fade off his gracious features, before he draped his body over mine. With one hand he pulled on my hair to have my ears closer to his face while the other left a resounding slap on my naked ass, before teasing my entrance.

“You look much tighter than during your heat but you’re slicking so much, love. You want it that bad?” he whispered, before licking the shell of my ear.

I groaned at his words, feeling his finger push into me, slow and gentle, until I felt it inside me. He pressed on, in and out with a single finger, until my hips were pushing back into him for more. His grunt was the only warning I got before a second finger pushed into me, the stretch tighter but pleasurable.

My body shuddered against his but my hips stilled in discomfort. Rivai felt the tension seeping into my muscles and slipped an arm around my chest, holding me tight against him and crooned.

“Just relax.”

I tried for a few seconds, then I felt him push deeper. He kept the motions of his hand gentle as he prodded around and rubbed a particular spot that had my skin tingling. A few more press of his fingers and I was moaning and pushing back again against him, hips canting into his hand.

He chuckled at that, grabbed my erection and pumped me before slipping a third finger. He continued massaging that spot and I could feel myself leaking precum in a steady stream over the carpet, but if he noticed he didn’t seem to mind. I was in such a haze; I barely registered his fingers leaving me to be replaced by the blunt head of his cock.

Rivai slowly pushed into me, groaning as he was enveloped by the heat and wetness of my body. Kisses were left against the moist skin of my neck as his hips snapped with ardour into mine. My mind was reeling at this point; I couldn’t think, just feel.

His wet skin was gliding against mine, sweat dropped from his hairline down to my neck and his hips pressed into mine hard and fast. The wet sounds of sex mixed with our pants and moans, and the occasional cry. The air in the room was heavy with the smell of pheromones, sex and sweat. The atmosphere was sensual, pulling me deeper in the web of Rivai’s love.

Rivai shifted his hips around a few times, searching for a better angle and all his moving around was starting to annoy me until I felt it. As he pulled out, the flared head of his erection brushed hard against that _something_ in me that had me wailing out and flailing around.

He chuckled again before applying himself to rub against the nub of nerves until I was a moaning, drooling mess lying across the sofa. My body had gone pliant and numb, as I drowned in ecstasy while my neglected erection twitched and bobbed with every impassioned thrust. Rivai never gave me a break, and in the fog of pleasure, I could feel the familiar heat pooling within my loins. I tried to tell him I was reaching my limit but just managed to babble incoherently, which earned me another low chuckle.

Rivai leaned his chest against my back, pressed deep into me and gyrated his hips without pulling out. His hand snaked down to grab my painful erection and he alternated between stroking rhythmically and thumbing at the wet slit of my cock. I couldn’t help the small mewls that escaped my lips, before stuttering his name and cumming in his hand. He continued stroking me, his hips thrusting into me at an unhurried, gentle pace, fucking me through my orgasm. Pleased and sated, I hummed my content as I slowly came down from my high, to notice Rivai was still thrusting into me.

“Mhm, how come you aren’t done?” I mumbled through a dazed smile.

“We’re not done,” he whispered, leaving a small kiss on my shoulder.

I pulled up, forcing my weak arms to carry my weight as I turned to look at Rivai. His face was deeply flushed, hair wet and in complete disarray, but the glint in his eye only held restrained lust.

“Are you serious?”

“Oh yes.”

“Rivai, no. No more, I’m tired.”

“Come on, you can. Just a bit more love,” he said, leaving a little bite on my shoulder.

My body still felt too sensitive. Residual tremors still raked my muscles but his soft kisses and hushed praises, the slow roll of his hips and the aimless roaming of his hands on my skin had me pressing back into him. We kept a slow and gentle pace for several minutes before he pulled out, leaving me feeling lonely and empty.

Rivai grabbed my hips and flipped me over and onto the floor, before sliding between my legs. He took my hands and made me hold my knees against my chest while I hooked my ankles on his shoulders. I felt so vulnerable in that position, bare to his eyes, but he looked at me with reverence, muttering more praises under his breath before penetrating me hard.

This round was as vigorous as the previous one and despite my throaty cries of pleasure, I could feel the carpet burning my back. Rivai just grunted and mouthed at my ankles, biting and sucking at the skin in a pitiable attempt to contain more sounds. I didn’t know whether it was seeing him so far gone into pleasure or the sex drive of a teenager that was to blame but within minutes I was painfully hard again.

My hands left the back of my thighs to thread through Rivai’s silky hair, collecting trails of sweat in their wake. He opened his eyes and stared at me, a thin grey ring only visible around his blown out pupils. We pressed our foreheads together, hot breaths and pants mixing, before he dove his tongue into my mouth.

One of his hands held onto my dripping cock and pumped at it again until I was crying out against his mouth. The roll of his hips got erratic, and his deep, hard thrusts got shallower but faster. I heard him groan against my lips, and swell against the rim of my hole before he stilled and spilled in me, wet warmth gushing in steady pulses. His hand stuttered against my erection a second before I came, the feeling of his cock pulsing in me enough to drag me over the edge with him.

We stayed there on the floor, dirty with sweat, slick and cum for a few long seconds, trying to catch our breaths. I couldn’t believe he had just dragged two orgasms out of me so fast. I opened my eyes to look at him, but noticed he was frowning.

“What’s wrong? You can’t possibly frown af-”

“I’ve knotted you,” he said, interrupting me.

I looked down and tried to move away from him, and hissed in discomfort at the pull I felt between us.

“I thought you only knotted with omegas in heat,” I said after a few seconds.

“Thought so too.”

I didn’t care though so, I pulled him in for a hug and gave him a long kiss. We were still tangled into our kiss when the knot deflated, and Rivai looked surprised again at that. He pulled out and moved down to stare straight at my hole. I squirmed in discomfort at his shameless scrutiny before he pulled my inner thighs apart and sucked at the soft and loosened rim of my ass.

I squeaked and covered my face with my hands while he dove deeper into me, fucking me with his tongue. The gentleness with which he proceeded was soothing and before long, I was moaning and pressing his face harder against me, all shame forgotten. I looked down at him and caught him staring at me, a mischievous glimmer dancing in his eyes.

Rivai rose on his haunches, and with feline-like grace, crawled above my body. He stopped and hovered over my torso before ducking his head to suckle on the strands of my cum that painted my skin. Then, in the most natural of ways, he pulled me in for the dirtiest kiss of my life.

Tongues and the filthy mix of our essences danced lasciviously in our mouths for several minutes. It was sweet with his taste, yet salty and bitter with our cum. It should have felt wrong, but I felt closer to him, sharing the proof of our love like that. He pulled away and watched me swallow, before licking any pearly drop forgotten around my lips.

We lazed on the floor, the afternoon sun draping our skins with golden tones. Rivai held me against his heart while we shared kisses and hushed conversations about random things, from TV shows to childhood stories – at least from my part.

I noticed he didn’t mention his past and decided not to prod him about it. When he felt like it, he’d open up to me. It didn’t stop me from telling him how I met Armin, or how life in Shiganshina had been before my mum was taken to the hospital. He didn’t ask too many questions about it, probably sensing my discomfort.

When the sun started setting, Rivai got up and stretched, in all his naked glory. The curtains had remained open the entire time, and I had no doubt we had offered a show to a few passers-by. He watched me stretch on the carpet like a cat, before carrying me upstairs and running a hot bath for both of us.

We stayed in the water, hands never leaving the other’s skin, until temptation was too high to resist and he took me again against the rim of the tub.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Armin POV_

 

 

After the Jean debacle I had decided to hang a bit less with the group and focus more on my studies. There at least, I had no chance to end up disappointed – maybe even a bit heartbroken? I hadn’t spoken to Eren or Mikasa about it yet. I had just decided to forget about it for the time being. A few days ago, Connie had invited me to a get-together but I had declined, claiming had a cold.

February had rolled in unannounced, and with it the weather had strangely warmed up. Still, I spent my days seated in the library, going through more books and coffee than was reasonable. At least I didn’t have to think of a tall, lean, horse-faced dumbass. As the sky took on its reddish hue, I chose to call it a day and head back to mine. I was exhausted, mentally and physically and would probably warm a ready-meal before crashing in bed.

As soon as I stepped out of the quiet stone building, my phone vibrated against my thigh. Balancing books and my bag as well as I could, I pulled it out to stare at the screen. Mikasa? I picked up.

“Blondie! Where have you been hiding? Let me guess, library?”

She seemed to be in a good mood, and at that I realised how much I was missing my friends.

“Hey, Mika... Yeah I have been. Surprising, uh?”

She snorted before starting again.

“What are you doing tonight? Let’s eat out and have some drinks. I haven’t seen your pretty face in too long and there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

There it was. Always be wary of an excited Mikasa. It generally didn’t mean anything good.

“I’m really tir-“

She interrupted me.

“Don’t be silly, what you need is a break. Be ready in an hour, I’ll come pick you up.”

On that note, the call was ended. I huffed and puffed, and wished my arms were empty because at the moment all I wanted to do was pull on my hair. I walked at a brisk pace to my little car, dumped everything on the back seat and drove home, chewing on my nails the entire time.

I barely had time for a shower before she’d be here to drag me to wherever, to talk about fuck knows what, when all I wanted was to hug my blanket. Dragging my feet to the bathroom, I got ready as fast and calmly as I could and by the time I was snapping my boots on, the doorbell was ringing.

“Hey, Mika.”

“Oh, don’t be so moody. I’ve missed you and you look like hell. You need a drink tonight,” she said when I stepped behind her towards her car.

I grunted in response and she didn’t say anything at all until we reached a pub we used to visit before we started university. Mika ordered drinks for both of us and tried to lift my spirits with small talk for a while before quitting.

“Ar, what’s wrong? This isn’t just stress from having been stuck in the library,” she said after a while.

I looked around, pretending I hadn’t heard her until she nudged me in the arm waiting to be acknowledged. I sighed before turning to her.

“I caught Jean with Marco the other weekend. He said he was home but they were out together at the Colossal. I broke it off with him,” I mumbled, playing with the ice in my drink.

She didn’t say anything as we looked around us. The room was bigger than most pubs but felt constricted because of all the tables, stools and chairs scattered over the place, and the lack of light. For some reason, people smoked indoors here, so it was also always smoky inside. The patrons were rather discrete, everybody having hushed conversations in the darkest corners they could find. I didn’t know why we came here so often when we were younger. Probably because the owner – a crass old lady with too many golden teeth for them to be genuine – never checked her customers’ ID.

When Mikasa turned over to look at me, I knew she was upset and had taken personal offence at what Jean had done to me. She’d always been like that; over loving and protective, but gods did I love her for that. She still didn’t say anything and in a way it was better like that. She’d never been too good with words of comfort.

We silently nursed our drinks and had a refill by the time she spoke up again.

“I saw something the other night, and I need your opinion.”

I nodded at her words before she continued.

“I was over at Rivai’s- Let me finish first before you bitch at me. It was really late when he left and he came back at like two or something. Wait for it Armin! When he got home though, I sneaked a peek into his living room, and he was wearing this weird thing. I’m sure you’d know what it is. I took a pic of it, look.”

I was baffled at her little speech. I was sure what she did was illegal; there was at least trespassing there. However, her phone was shoved in my face before I could voice my concerns and I was faced with a good quality picture of Rivai.

As I looked closer, I noticed straps running across his chest, waist and thighs and two metallic containers hanging around his hips.

After a few seconds, I gasped and pulled my face away from the picture in shock and stared back at Mikasa. It couldn’t be. The picture was either not good enough or I was making a mistake here. But when did I ever make a mistake? I stared into Mikasa’s eyes knowing she had registered every one of my reactions and was expecting an answer now. I had seen that equipment before. In a specialised book, true, and just the original drafts for it, but its design was unique and considered revolutionary.

I would need to look deeper into it, find some answers... But if my suspicions were right...

This looked _a lot_ like the standard Recon Corps’ three-dimensional manoeuvre gear. I had come across it during my extra study time. This picture could only mean one thing...

Could Rivai actually be a spy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes ooooooor No?
> 
> Writer-chan feeds on feedback, don't let her starve :3
> 
> Fun fact: I wrote half of this chapter kind of tipsy but hey! I bet you can't tell. And what Levi just pulled there? I want to meet a guy like that haha! Seriously... I'd give anything to be within my own fanfic and experience an afternoon like that.  
> This is my cue to leave.


	18. Ugly truths and white lies Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's wake up call, and family story time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooo!  
> Oh my god, I've been gone for so long and I'm sorry! Gomen :(  
> I've been super busy and had too little time to actually work on this, but I should be back for good now. And though I do feel a little rusty, the speed should soon pick up :D
> 
> Thanks to TheOrdinariest, sweetest beta ever :D
> 
> Welcome back

_Levi POV_

 

Why was my phone ringing? I groaned at the faint sound and vibrations coming from my bedside table. Eren shuffled in my arms, muffled whimpers escaping his lips. He’d spent the night over, satisfying my instincts to have him close after mating him during the day and well into the night. I turned over – a quick glance at the clock let me know it was 5 AM – and blinked at my phone.

Erwin?

I picked up and silently escaped the room, making my way in haste downstairs.

“Why the hell would you call so early, Eyebrows? It’s dawn.”

“Good morning to you too, Levi.”

“Cut the crap, what do you want?” Calls from HQ were rare while I was working away, Erwin’s even more. I had reasons to feel agitated.

“Hange and I had a meeting following your last report. I’m surprised you haven’t gathered more intel.”

“Yeager’s flat was clean... Anyway, he doesn’t work for himself.”

Footsteps echoed in the staircase behind me. I turned to see Eren’s form standing a few steps away from me. I couldn’t make out much of his face in the darkness but his concern tainted the air between us in heavy rolls.

I joined Eren and hugged him, before sending him back to bed with a quick kiss to his jawline. He stood in front of me for a few seconds before shrugging and turning back towards my bedroom.

As I watched him ascend the stairs, Erwin’s voice rose in my ears.

“Who’re you with?”

“None of your bus-“

“It is, Agent Ackerman. Do you need to be reminded of field policies?”

“No, Commander.”

“Great. Back to topic: Hange and I agree you should find who commissioned Yeager. Unless the situation gets more complex, that’ll be the last part of your assignment. Be prepared to fly back as soon as you’ve found out about Yeager’s boss.”

“Right.”

The call ended and I made my way back to Eren, trying to keep my mind blank from Erwin’s last words.

_‘Be prepared to fly back’._

I padded back into the dark bedroom and slid in bed behind my mate. I could feel the heat from his body without touching him and all I wanted was to bury my face in his hair, bask in his scent, and forget about my job. I needed to hold him tight against me – feel the way his body fit against mine, how his head always found a perfect spot against my shoulder – while I still could. But when I wrapped a possessive arm around my Omega’s firm waist and tried to pull him into an embrace, he didn’t budge.

“Eren?”

“Who was that?” he asked after several seconds.

I fidgeted, trying to find a good excuse. He’d taken me off guard.

“A friend.”

“At this time? You didn’t have to pick up, did you?” he asked as he sat up.

I could only see the outline of his body, faintly illuminated by the lamppost shining outside the window. His question was left floating in the air, unanswered.

“You’re lying,” he concluded, before turning over and moving away from me.

 

Eren left as soon as the sun rose. He didn’t utter a word as he dressed up, had some tea and walked out. I didn’t try to talk to him or stop him. There was nothing to say or do right now.

 

It took me a couple of days to organise the last part of my mission. I hadn’t been involved with anything remotely close to Sina in a decade. I knew how things worked there but didn’t know who ran the place now. Finding Kenny was my best option here. I’d been down there a few times already to find a lead on where the Alpha had last been seen.

Finally, on Friday after a nap and quick dinner, I headed out of town. Walking into my garage, I pulled the bike out and rode away. My thoughts revolved around Eren – had been all week. He was still upset with me and had every right to be but I couldn’t tell him about my work.

I could feel the ridge Erwin’s call had caused between us deep in my bones, but telling him the truth was out of question. He wouldn’t react well to it and most importantly I couldn’t even tell him. Not yet. If we bonded, I’d be able to but right now I doubted the idea would appeal to him.

Too soon, I parked in front of the rat hole that used to be Kenny’s favourite drinking spot and walked in with caution. There probably were a few people out here that’d recognise me and wouldn’t like to see me. After the MP had recruited me, the word went round fast. I was bad news to anyone here now.

I walked into the bar and ordered some cheap whisky. No one had the money here for the top shelf and I wasn’t about to draw any attention to myself. While I downed shots after shots of the terrible alcohol, mind clear and sharp, I screened the room through the mirror behind the bar.

Someone fit the profile of Kenny’s handyman – seated in the right most corner; the blond had a perfect view of the whole room. He looked like he was just unwinding, a grimy, washed-out hooker on his lap.

After a couple of minutes, I walked up to them, footing lose and balance questionable, hoping I looked drunk enough. The guy watched me approach and frowned, hand already inching down to his belt – where there’d be a short knife I assumed. The hooker made herself as small as possible on his lap as I stopped by them.

“I’ll be borrowing her. You can have your turn when I’m done,” I slurred, dropping a heavy palm on the girl’s shoulder.

I felt bad for using her, but she’d presented me with a golden opportunity to get this guy out.

“Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to?” he grumbled, his scent flaring up to warn me the Alpha was getting annoyed. I ignored it.

“C’mon, I’ll send her straight back to you. What do you say sweetie? I’ll pay you well, make you feel nice too,” I internally cringed at those words, but carried the act on.

She was a Beta, I could tell by her faint scent even through the litres of cheap perfume she’d drenched herself in. She looked panicked, her eyes going from my hand on her shoulder to her customer. I pulled on her shoulder and that seemed to do it. He pushed her into the booth and grabbed my collar, pulling me outside the bar and throwing me down a dark, dirty alley.

“You little fucker, I’ll gut you,” he roared, running towards me, blade out.

The man had no idea what hit him when I ducked below his outstretched arm and punched the air out of his lungs, sending him stumbling backwards. A feeling of euphoria filled me as adrenaline pumped faster in my veins. I’d just had a bad week and was itching for a good fight.

The Alpha was back on his feet in seconds. He ran up to me with more caution but couldn’t do anything as I dodged and sent his blade flying away, turning him around to pull his wrist in his back.

“Easy big boy, don’t make me hurt you,” I cooed in his ear, my own butterfly knife now pressed tight to his throat.

“Who the fuck are you?” he groaned.

“Doesn’t matter. Where’s Kenny?”

“Don’t know that-“

I pulled his arm tighter, earning a groan before talking again.

“Thought I told you not to make me hurt you. Where’s the old man?”

“I don’t know.”

I huffed and let the guy’s arm go but grabbed his long blond hair and locked my arm around his neck.

“We’re going to play a game. I’m going to ask you where Kenny is. Each time you lie I’ll choke you. If you don’t tell me, you die. Sounds simple, no?”

“Fuck you,” he grumbled and spat.

“Tch. Filthy. That wasn’t very nice... Now, I know the old man will have your ass too if you talk. So whatever happens, you’re dead. But... You might rather have Kenny deal with you. I don’t mind sending you back to him piece by piece,” I whispered in his ear, while putting pressure on his windpipe.

He squealed and shook, flailed and trashed around several seconds but I only pressed harder and listened to his breath shallow and wheeze.

“Gonna talk?”

He made no sound so I waited a few more seconds before releasing the chokehold. The man pulled in deep breaths and coughed, but I quickly pressed again, and asked about Kenny. He shook his head, and we continued like that several minutes until he gave up and tapped my arm, tears of pain and frustration marring his face.

“The old church... He’s staying at the old church on Eagle Street,” the man croaked.

I was happy he gave up quick enough. I wasn’t going to kill him, but leaving him passed out here couldn’t have been good for him.

I got up and walked away, then rode out to the location I’d been given. I was suspicious; it had been too easy to fall on this guy, and even easier to get the information out of him. Knowing Kenny, the man was expecting me. I pulled down a few streets away from the church, hid the bike and headed towards the building.

It looked like it was still used but like everything around here it was dirty and in ruin. It was quite the irony Kenny had chosen a church to hide, when he was a murderer, a fornicator, a liar – and a whole lot of other things. I chuckled at his choice as I pushed the doors.

A few candles were lit here and there. While they tried to chase the darkness away, long, eerie shadows danced along the stonewalls. I walked in, my footsteps echoing loud and clear around the large room. I didn’t care about the noise; Kenny knew I was coming. All I could do was get ready for his explosive welcoming.

A match lit in a corner of the room, and I slowed down.

“Son, why are you here?”

“Forgive me Father, I have sinned,” I replied with a chuckle, before ducking behind the closest bench, Kenny having decided to empty the barrel of his gun where I’d been standing a few seconds ago.

“What does a dirty Recon like you want here? Didn’t think I’d know? I always kept tabs on you. Always knew where you were, little one. You aren’t here to buy me a drink are you? What do you want?”

“I just want to talk, not here for your drunk ass.”

“Have some respect for your elder, fucking brat,” Kenny roared.

“How about you stop trying to kill me? Deal?”

“Hell no.”

Under cover, I ran towards the walls of the edifice. The end of the bench I had been hiding behind earlier was now a mass of splinters and dust. I had no doubts if I hadn’t been on the move, my brain would now be decorating the dark green stones on the floor.

“I just got some questions about some doctor. I know you know everything that happens in these parts... and beyond. Help me out.”

Looking up, I realised if I’d had my 3DMG I could have taken advantage of pillars and such, but wearing that here would have gotten me shot at. I took a deep breath in and knelt up, quickly looking for and aiming at Kenny a few times.

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere. What’s the doctor’s name? And gods have you gotten rusty. Guess that spy life ain’t all that hard, eh?”

“Kenny, are we talking or tryna kill each other? I can’t keep track anymore.”

“Both,” he yelled, jumping at the end of the alley I was hiding by and shooting more in my direction.

Glass fell over my back from the windows he had just busted, while I ran for cover behind another bench. He’d soon have to fill his barrel again; I’d take advantage of that and jump him.

“Gotta choose, don’t be so fucking greedy. The man’s called Yeager. Heard he works for someone here but all I know is that they meet at the old Venture factory. You wouldn’t know whose turf that is by any chance?”

I heard Kenny clack his tongue, nasty habit I got from him.

“Oi, oi, oi, runt. Don’t get involved with those guys.”

I knelt up to look at the man who’d taught me everything. He’d aged all right. Still wore that silly hat and had that obnoxious toothpick stuck in his mouth. He was as deadly as ever though.

“What do you mean?”

“Just don’t.”

We stared at each other, and only once he sheathed both his guns – he had two all this time? – did I move out of my hiding spot. He walked back towards the altar and picked a bottle of rum, had a long swig before throwing it my way.

“You going to talk or what?”

He looked at me, stormy eyes glinting – so similar to mine. If Kenny hadn’t been so fucking tall I could have imagined myself ageing up and looking somewhat like him. He huffed, and then looked down to me, a hand scratching at his short beard.

“Why’re you looking for those guys?”

“Recon business. Can’t tell you much about it. I was here for the doc, but now we want his boss,” I said, taking a seat beside him and a long sip of rum before handing him the bottle back.

“Y’all bit more than you can chew if you want my opinion...”

We drank in silence, passing the bottle over and over until it was finished. We happened to both be sober though.

“They call themselves the Titans. Recon probably heard of them but no one really does anything. They’ve bought about half of the MP’s top brass, including Dok and a few politicians I heard. They’re the ones calling the shots around here now.”

I nodded and spoke up a few minutes later.

“You heard anything about them doing some research?”

“They do loads of that. Lil’ birdie told me they’re trying some human experimentation but don’t know the details of it.”

Kenny and I sat together a while longer before I stood up, ready to leave. I was tired.

“Thanks for the help old man.”

“Oi, runt.”

I stopped and turned to look at the lanky Alpha. He’d sprawled on the bench and looked at the ceiling. It had a faded painting of angels and a golden cross against a blue, cloudless sky, the little cherubs singing and playing harps. How ugly.

“Did you ever wonder why I took you in?”

I cocked my head and thought about it a couple of seconds before shrugging.

“No. I was just happy I was clean and fed.”

He chuckled and spoke again, “Then did you ever wonder why we looked so much alike?”

I frowned at that. I had always thought Kenny looked like mum, but never extended the thought to myself. He lolled his head and looked at me, the candlelight giving a certain softness to his sharp features.

“You look like her – so much. She was bigger than you, real surprising ‘cause she was just an Omega and you’re an Alpha but I guess it’s... It was hard for her.”

Anger surged through me at Kenny’s words.

“You smell pissed off. Bet you didn’t know Kuchel and I were close. I loved her you know; I cared about her. I’d have given her the world if she wanted it. To be honest with you, I didn’t want her to keep you. I knew how it was going to end, but she loved you even with how you came to be.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? Who are...?”

He stared at me before grinning, “Hell no, I’m not your dad. Just your uncle.”

“What? Wait, you brought me up and never thought of telling me? And why the hell did you abandon me? You were the only family I have left!” I exploded.

“No, I never felt the need to tell you, and it’s not because you didn’t come back to my place anymore that you were abandoned. I always knew what you were up to. Look, it was kind of hard to keep you around too. You’re her spitting image. Do you know how much I miss her?”

“Do you know how much I miss her? Fuck you!”

“Eh, for a fatherless boy you sure get mouthy.”

“That’s low. I didn’t ask for my father to be the same kind of asshole you are and abandon us.”

My uncle looked at me with wide eyes for a few seconds and shook his head.

“Of course she couldn’t tell you, you were too young back then. Kid, no one abandoned you guys. Look... It was hard for her and I. I tried to take care of her, but it wasn’t enough. Then one day, she started bringing money in and I didn’t question it, until someone asked me if I’d tried the cute Omega servicing the guys. That’s how I found out my sister was a whore. Your dad’s just a regular dude who paid for a taste of her ass. Poor guy didn’t know and Kuchel had no clue whom your dad was either. She loved you all the same. When I saw you out on the streets after she’d died, I couldn’t leave you there, couldn’t do that to her. Taught you all I could and then sent you on your merry way.”

I had stopped listening. My heart was pounding and blood was roaring in my ears. Kenny was Kuchel’s brother. Kuchel was a whore. My father had bought her. I was... what?

I fell to my knees and pressed the heels of my palms into my eyes and groaned. Every memory I had of her walking out, asking me to be a good boy... She’d gone to get paid to fuck so that she could take care of me.

I had nothing against prostitution, but learning at thirty-three your mother was a hooker was a blow. And the cherry on the cake: no one knew who your father was, just another faceless customer.

I groaned again, tremors raking my shoulders and a knot forming in my throat. Kenny didn’t move or talk again until I got to my knees and left. The ride back to mine was a blur, lights and noises jumbled together in a kaleidoscope within my brain. I drove faster but couldn’t escape the memories of my mother now hounding me.

I didn’t care what Kenny said, how could she have loved me when my entire existence was just a huge accident – one that drove her deeper into misery and debauchery. Now I knew what all those glances she got had been. It wasn’t because she was an Omega that couldn’t keep her Alpha by her side. It was because they’d seen her as nothing more than a sloppy hooker who didn’t even know who’d knocked her up.

I parked home and threw my helmet away with an incessant stream of curses, only realising then I’d been crying. Storming through the house, I made a beeline for the bathroom. Somehow, I hadn’t noticed the ball in my stomach and the bile in my mouth either, and barely made it to the toilet bowl before heaving and retching out alcohol and the little dinner I’d had. I sat back against the wall, dizzy and staring at the white ceiling.

A wounded sob escaped me when I remembered her sweet smile.

 

_Kuchel looked around her, holding a sigh in. The paint was chipping off the walls, leaving ugly grey spots and the furniture was mismatched and had seen better days. The door would not close unless it was slammed and if it rained too hard, water always found its way on the floor. Her home consisted of a single room and a closet-turned-bathroom. But it was her home, hers and her prince’s._

_Levi had never been a very big boy. Despite the hardship of raising him, Kuchel had always managed to feed him about enough. For the first few years, she constantly hoped the meagre diet she provided her son with wouldn’t impact his development._

_Now, from the kitchen corner of their home she watched him play with cubes she had bought at a charity shop. Levi stood well below the height he should have been at 5, and he might have been a bit too thin, but he sure was brilliant._

_The little boy lifted his head, his black fringe dancing before bright, grey eyes. He gave his mother a wide smile; showcasing the adoration he had for her before standing on two slightly bowed legs._

_Levi’s green shirt was too big, just like his brown shorts, but he’d be able to keep them longer like that. It was always a bit more complicated for the shoes, Kuchel could only take them a size or two bigger. Luckily, Levi didn’t grow much anyway. She smiled back as Levi made his way to her and jumped in her arms. They hugged a little while before she dropped him to the ground._

_“Sweetie, mummy’s got to go out for a little bit. You know what to do, right?”_

_“Yes, mummy. I’ll stay inside and not open the door to anybody,” Levi answered with a vigorous nod._

_“There’s my good boy. I’ll be back for dinner, alright? Mummy loves you so much.”_

_Kuchel hugged her son again before fixing her lipstick and her hair and closing the door behind her. She hated it. Hated leaving Levi alone. Hated selling her body to anybody willing to pay. Hated what she had to do to see him smile._

_But she’d never stop. Little Levi was her everything; the sun in the storm that her life had always been. No sacrifice would ever be too great to put that beautiful smile on his soft features._

_As she watched the late afternoon’s orange sky, Kuchel hoped one day Levi would understand her choices and that he’d forgive her._

 

Mum.

I missed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay or Na time ;)  
> Impressions? Feedback? You? Yeah? I'm listening :p
> 
> Fun fact: This chapter was originally planned as a scene - about a third of a chapter. But then Kenny happened and I had too much fun with him and Levi playing cowboys! So I had to figure out a lot of stuff that happens here.


	19. Ugly truths and white lies Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion time around tea, coffee and apologies, and more ugly truths exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy ho dear readers.
> 
> It's been a couple of days (weeks? Gods, I feel bad) so here I am with an offering.  
> I hope your feels shall be spared this time (or do I? Hehe).  
> The plot continues to thicken and well... Just go ahead and read this already :p
> 
> Chapter dedicated to my sweet sweet beta, TheOrdinariest.  
> I'd hope it would have been out before today, but hey, I hope it'll entertain you over the weekend.

_Armin POV_

 

After a short drive to south Sina, I parked outside a brick duplex and stepped out with my backpack slung over a shoulder. I strolled up to the door; phone in hand, texting Eren. Christa had called me last night, and with a little voice she’d asked if I wouldn’t mind helping her with some of her notes.

The smaller blonde opened her door with a wide smile, before ushering me in. We chatted a little as we walked towards her kitchen, and on our way I caught a few scents mixed coming from the room. I was slightly surprised; since she hadn’t mentioned it, I had expected us to be alone.

When Christa had invited me to look at some of her notes, I’d had no reason to doubt she was being genuine. We had exams coming up soon. I had not expected to walk into her kitchen to find Ymir – the Alpha never left the blonde’s side – Marco and _Jean_.

While I’d had no reason or opportunity to see Marco since the scene I’d caused at The Colossal, I’d since been actively avoiding Jean. Whenever invited by Sasha, Connie or Christa, I always made excuses when I knew Jean would be present.

Christa pulled a chair between hers and Marco’s and gave me a pointed look, before taking her seat besides her girlfriend. I sat without a word, suddenly feeling trapped. The air around the table was thick enough to cut with a knife, heavy with tension and awkward shame. If both girls noticed it at all, they seemed not to care about it.

“Alright, so what’s going on? We used to all hang together and now it’s impossible to even have you in the same building,” Christa started, breaking the uncomfortable silence around the table.

Ymir crossed her arms over her chest before speaking up, “Alpha, seems you’ve made the only two people I care about upset. Fix it.”

“Hey, don’t blame me for everything,” the other Alpha mumbled.

No one added anything after Jean’s words; I didn’t grace his statement with a look.

“I’m not. You aren’t much better,” Christa said, throwing me a disapproving look. “Whatever happened between you and Jean didn’t concern Mikasa and Eren. Even Connie and Sasha miss seeing everyone together.”

“Excuse me? Don’t go there; Eren and Mikasa not talking to Jean has little to do with him cheating on me,” I supplied with a roll of my eyes, before staring at Jean, “Don’t they?”

“I wasn’t cheating on you. We were just seeing each other, and I was just having a drink with Marco, and you... You just blew everything out of proportions,” Jean said.

“Oh please. Whatever,” I snickered. Turning back to Christa, “They don’t talk to him ‘cause _Jeanbo_ here can’t help himself jump every Omega on the block and tried his luck with Eren.”

Christa’s eyes widened before she turned them to Jean. Her usually sweet, lavender scent was slowly flaring up, tainted by her annoyance.

“Jean?”

The Alpha grunted then shook his head before speaking up, “Yes, I know. I fucked up, big time. Can we move on?”

“Oh no, love. You bit Eren. You fucki-“ I started.

“ _He what?_ ” Christa shrieked.

“He wanted it!” Jean defended himself.

“No, he didn’t. He can’t stand your horse breath,” I scoffed.

“Enough,” Marco interjected.

All heads turned towards the brunet, whom up until now had remained quiet.

“I don’t know about Armin and you, but I never had the impression we were just having drinks and I thought I was the only person you courted. I assume Armin felt the same, no?” Marco begun and I nodded at that before he continued, “As for Eren, you shouldn’t have done that. You took advantage of him, whether you like it or not. If he’d truly wanted it, he wouldn’t be avoiding you now. He deserves an apology; we all do,” Marco concluded.

“I have to say I’m disappointed. But mistakes happen, just apologise and I’m sure everything will be fine,” Christa sighed at Jean.

“I hope for you that’s going to be enough,” Ymir added, earning a sideways glance from her girlfriend.

All eyes focused on Jean who now stared down at his hands and remained silent. As I was about to get up and leave – seriously, whose idea had this been? – he finally spoke up.

“I’m sorry.”

“Really? Really Jean? That’s all you’ve got to say?” I asked while throwing my hands in the air. “I’m out of here. This is a waste of my time. Oh, shove that apology up your ass too,” I added, standing up.

I stepped away from the table only to feel a firm hand grab my shoulder and push me back onto my chair. Huffing, my eyes searched the room to see Ymir moving onto Jean, grabbing his collar and throwing him between Marco and I.

“Sit your ass until Christa says otherwise,” Ymir threw my way, before addressing Jean, “You, apologise.”

Jean grabbed the other Alpha’s arm and pushed her away from him, snarling. Suddenly the atmosphere turned feral, the air filled with Alpha pheromones and growls. Ymir, unfazed by Jean’s reaction marched onto him, head high and teeth bared. Marco, Christa and I watched, unmoving and silent for a few seconds, before Christa coughed, “Calm down, I beg you.”

Ymir’s stance relaxed, and Jean sighed before looking up to me for the first time, “I’m sorry for lying to you and playing you. I did like spending time with you, but then...” he trailed off and his gaze softened as it locked on Marco, “then I met Marco and I didn’t know what to do anymore.”

Jean took a deep breath in before addressing the brunet, “I’m sorry for not making you a priority. Armin, I’d like to count you as a friend again. And Marco, I’d like to see you again. Will you both forgive me?”

Marco softly nodded, looking genuinely moved by Jean’s lame words. However, I’d give it to them they looked good together. Jean’s honey eyes turned to me, hopeful, and I didn’t find the strength in me to turn him down.

“When you apologise to Eren, I’ll be okay with you,” I sighed.

He smiled and nodded at that and Christa cheered before dragging us all in a group hug. While everyone else stayed a while longer, I decided to head over to Eren and Mikasa’s.

So far, it’d been a weird day.

 

* * *

 

 

_Eren POV_

 

I had barely spoken to Rivai during this week. I couldn’t believe he’d dared lie to my face, so blatantly. It was now Saturday, and I didn’t know whether to call him or head out with Armin and Mikasa. I sprawled on the sofa with a drink and let the TV fill the air while I thought about my Alpha. I was tempted to see him; for some reason, I knew last night had been rough on him.

It wasn’t just the call in the night that bugged me. I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop but I could swear I’d heard him talk about my flat being clean and me not working for myself. Although that made absolutely no sense, I was sure of what I’d heard. I wasn’t sure what to think about it. Was Rivai trustworthy?

He was my mate, sure, but how much of him did I _actually_ know? While I had already discussed both my past and my current life here in Sina with him, he hadn’t opened much to me.

I sighed before picking up my phone to text Armin. He’d told me he was going to revise some more with Christa during the day but promised he’d come during the afternoon.

“Lunch’s ready,” Mikasa called out from behind me.

I hummed and sauntered up to her, eyes still trained on my phone and trying to get a whiff of what she’d served. Before I made it to the table though, I gagged at the rich smell of the food. One of my hands flew to my mouth while I backtracked away from the table. Mikasa stared at me, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

“Eren? Are you alright?” she asked with a little voice.

I glanced at her, shook my head and ran down to the bathroom.

When Mikasa made her way by my side, I was on my knees. My head rested between my arms while I was bent over the toilet bowl, throwing up.

“What’s wrong?” she asked me.

“I have no idea,” I grumbled after a cough. “I’m probably coming down with the flu or something. Don’t worry.”

“Stay in bed today, okay? I’ll make you something light to eat.”

“Mika, I’m fine.”

“Clearly not. Just... Just go to bed. I’ll bring you something to eat,” she insisted.

I nodded, before my stomach heaved again and I threw up some more. Mikasa patted my back before leaving me. I sat on my haunches and sighed. I’d been feeling ill for a couple of days now; I suddenly had all these head- and back- aches and I felt so tired. It’d probably be useful to see Marco soon and have a check-up. There was definitely something wrong with me.

 

* * *

 

 

In the other room, Mikasa inspected the full dining table. She’d decided to treat Eren today and volunteered to make lunch. She tried to sniff around – maybe something just smelled foul and had upset Eren’s stomach? – but nothing caught her attention. She wondered what Eren would like to eat from the options on the table. As she prepared a platter for her Omega brother, she thought back to how much their relationship had changed since he’d presented.

While she had first been grateful her prayers had been answered – after all, she had, for a long time wanted to bond Eren herself – Rivai had rapidly interfered with her plans. Now, it seemed Eren was over the moon for the Alpha – just thinking of it made Mikasa’s skin crawl – and the Omega defended his Alpha no matter what his sister said.

When Eren hadn’t returned from the Alpha’s place after a dinner, Mikasa had called Marco and asked to be taken over to Rivai’s. She’d known the Alpha’s address from having followed them after dinner, but no one needed to know that.

On the lawn, Marco had cowered at the powerful scents of Rivai’s rut and Eren’s heat and warned Mikasa about disturbing the couple during such an intimate time. Although Mikasa had felt the pull from Rivai’s pheromones, her brother’s safety, and dared she admit it, his virtue, had been enough of a concern for her to ignore the threat Rivai posed. Seeing, and hearing Eren tell her to leave, making a clear choice between Rivai and her had been a blow she hadn’t been ready for.

Since that day, she had been working to get back into Eren’s good graces. He had been furious when he’d made his way back home: _‘How could you try to march in there?’, ‘You knew I was in heat before Rivai said it’, ‘You had no right to interrupt us’, ‘He could have hurt you’._

It had been two solid weeks now and finally, Eren seemed to have put that episode behind him – Mikasa reluctantly admitted it might have been faster if she hadn’t tried to convince Eren she had been right to go search for him.

Because of that, she had never been able to approach Eren about Armin’s suspicions on Rivai’s real job. After their chat, the blond had promised to get back to her once he had an answer to her questions; and answers the Omega had provided. They had both decided it was necessary to talk to Eren. It appeared Mikasa had been right all along; the male Alpha was not what he was claiming to be.

The sound of Eren leaving the bathroom and heading into his bedroom jolted Mikasa out of her thoughts and she scurried around the table to finish Eren’s platter. By the time she trotted into her brother’s room, he was already lounging on his bed.

“Thanks Mika. But really, I’m fine.”

“Eat and rest before Armin gets here,” Mikasa said while handing her brother his food.

Eren smiled up at her before scrunching his nose at the smell of meats and stew. He huffed and visibly steeled himself before digging in. Mikasa stood by him for a few seconds, making sure he would be fine and then left the room. She headed to her bedroom, and once inside, she intently leered at her desk.

She hadn’t opened her drawer often lately. She hadn’t had the opportunity to take new pictures and she’d been busy spending time with Eren. Now though, she had a little free time on her hands. Mikasa sagged against the open door and sighed, and then proceeded to open the false bottom of her top drawer. As usual, her cherished pictures of Eren stared right back at her.

 

Armin had texted Eren when he’d left Christa’s place. He felt pleased about having spoken to Jean. He hadn’t needed it, but Christa was right, it had taken a toll on the dynamics of their group. He would be happy if things went back to normal.

He now stood in the parking lot of his friends’ apartment complex. Eren had told him to join him in his room if he wasn’t out by the time Armin arrived – the siblings had left the front door open for their friend.

Armin tied his hair up in his trademark bun while he rode up the lift and then moved into the flat. Eren and Mikasa were both home, their scents mingled everywhere around Armin. He walked through the living room and dining room, raising his brows in surprise at the abundant amount of food served before stepping into the bright corridor that led to both bedrooms and the bathroom.

While he first planned to head to his left, towards Eren’s bedroom, he noticed Mikasa’s door was opened and her shadow dancing through it. So Armin strode up to her door to announce his arrival.

As he stepped into the room, Mikasa gasped and jumped, dropping a pile of cards – no they weren’t cards, pictures? – to the floor. Confused, Armin eyed her red face, twisted in a mortified mask before looking at the floor.

Indeed, pictures - polaroids. A pile scattered everywhere on the floor between them. As Armin took in the sight of them, their subject, what they represented, his face paled. He gawked at Mikasa who had hidden her face in her hands.

The Omega bent down and picked some of the pictures – there must have been at least fifty on the floor then. All of Eren, and he didn’t look up in any of them. Some were taken from afar – one of them both at the beach, another of him arguing with Jean - some from closer up. In most of them, Eren was the only subject, always busy – playing, watching a screen, taking notes. In every single one of them, the brunet seemed blissfully _unaware_ of the camera lens trained on him.

“Armin, don’t... It’s not... I swear I can...” Mikasa started with a trembling voice.

Armin just looked up at her, eyes wide in shock. He’d been aware of how over protective Mikasa was of her brother – and it’d only gotten worse after she presented and when he did too – but Armin would have never imagined the Alpha was... a stalker.

The Omega didn’t speak, just eyed back down at the pictures in his hands. Some appeared recent, others a few years old. He glanced up to Mikasa just in time to see her jump towards him to snatch the photos out of his hand and managed to dodge her. She bumped into the door with a loud thud, while Armin moved deeper into the room.

“Mika, what the fuck? How the hell are you going to explain this?” Armin whispered.

“There’s no explaining anything. You better shut up about this, Ar. I’ll never forgive you if Eren-“

“If Eren what?” Eren’s voice snapped from the door.

Time seemed to stop in the room. Mikasa straightened up but let her head fall down. She refused to acknowledge her brother. Armin stared up, wide-eyed and mouth agape. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. Eren’s eyes were on the floor. From where he stood he could make out some of the pictures on the floor.

Without a word, the brunet marched into the room and passed his sister. He knelt down amongst the pictures and picked them slowly, one after the other. Every now and then, Eren would groan or his brows twitch as he took in the extent of Mikasa’s madness. The room was uncomfortably silent and the air heavy with tension.

“Care to explain?” the brunet demanded at last.

“I-I...”

“Can you, or can you not explain to me what the fuck this means Mikasa?” Eren asked, his voice rising alongside his scent.

Armin remained still and dead silent besides the bed. He could only watch the scene unfold.

‘What had Mikasa been thinking!’ he thought as he bit on his lip.

The anger and pain tainting Eren’s scent made Armin want to whimper and croon at the same time but he kept himself in check. There was something predatory about Eren’s scent.

“Eren... I-I don’t... I don’t know. I...” the Alpha started.

“I take it you can’t explain. You can’t explain _what the fuck_ this means. That’s good, ‘cause I doubt there’s anything you can say to defend yourself. You’re fucking crazy!”

“No-No I’m not. I just, I worry about y-“

“You are taking pictures of me when I’m not watching, you’re mental,” Eren interrupted her.

“No! You’re blind; you are so fucking blind. They never deserved you: Mina, Hannah and now Rivai. I won’t let them take you. I’m all you need and you can’t see it! You never cared to open your eyes; that’s why I had to drive them away. It was all for you, for us.”

Silence fell in the room once more. Eren and Armin peered at each other incredulously for a few seconds. Then Eren laughed. Hysterically. Uncontrollably. He laughed, and laughed and laughed.

“Oh, and you deserve me maybe?” he questioned his sister as he stormed up to her, chin high.

“At least I won’t lie to you the way Rivai does. He’s a fucking spy! He’s only ever lied to you,” Mikasa yelled.

Eren scrutinised his sister up and down for a second before turning away and leaving the room. He grabbed his phone and keys from his own room and slammed the door on his way out. He couldn’t stay at his place with Mikasa. He might still have been mad at Rivai, but he doubted the man could do anything as utterly disturbing as what Mikasa had been doing.

 

Meanwhile, Mikasa was wailing on the floor of her room, Armin holding her and crooning soothingly.

“Oh, Mika. What were you thinking? Why would you do that? You must have known this would happen some day,” he told her as he squeezed her.

“Ar... He hates me doesn’t he? He does. What have I done?” she cried out.

They stayed on the floor for a half hour before Mikasa spoke up again.

“I love him. I always thought we’d bond. Even before he presented. He’s mine. He loves me too, that’s why I helped him get rid of Hannah and Mina. When he presented, I thought all would be perfect. But then Rivai bewitched him. He’s mine, Armin. Eren’s always been mine,” she whispered.

“Mika... Eren loves you, like a sister. You know he loved his girlfriends, and was miserable when they left. You shouldn’t have-“

“No he wasn’t! He’s always wanted me. He only needs me.”

“Mikasa, look at me. Stop! Yes, Eren loves and needs you. But not in that way. You’ll always have a place in his heart no one else can ever claim, but he’s now found his mate. You have to let them be happy.”

Mikasa’s eyes filled with tears again and she cried as Armin spoke to her the entire afternoon. He listened to her soulless voice recount how she had manipulated Eren and his relationships over the past years. The stories left Armin cold inside, but he listened and talked and held Mikasa.

He knew she needed this more than anything at the moment. And when Eren would be calm enough to be approached, Armin would have to play the devil’s advocate and reconcile the siblings. He knew deep inside Mikasa had a visceral need to protect those dear to her by any means – and boy, did she take the any means part serious.

It was somewhat funny no one had ever noticed how deep Mikasa’s feelings ran for her brother, or just how far she was willing to and had gone to keep him to herself.

With Mikasa in his arms, Armin thought that yes indeed, today had been bizarre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay? Na? It's feedback time sweethearts. 
> 
> Writer-chan starves without your input.
> 
> Fun fact: This actually took some time because I had two drafts for it - which were both beta'd, gosh ain't my beta the best :p ? Imagine me at 4 AM, trying to merge the best of both world-drafts! to provide you this one. Also, as usual, Armin taking the piss out of Jean is one of the funniest things to write.  
> Neigh.


	20. When it all crashes down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Rivai talk - or rather, try to - before our sweet Omega meets up with a friend of his...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> I'd like to apologise for being slow. Writer-chan's life makes no sense at the moment and writer's block is a real thing.  
> I'm planning a double update this week though to thank you all for putting up with my slow ass.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> TheOrdinariest, I promise: no "he giggled 'hahaha' he laughed" :D  
> Best beta ever!

As Eren parked outside Rivai’s house, his head fell on the wheel between his hands of its own volition. Flashes of the pictures... the pictures of him ran across his closed lids and he felt a shudder run down his spine, raising the hairs on its way.

It was hard to describe how he felt at the moment. He loved Mikasa but there was no way he could understand this obsession she had with him. It had been slow and pervasive; the way Eren’s friends had become her only friends, how his priorities had become hers, how his wish had become her command.

With a heavy sigh, the brunet stepped out onto the lawn and stared up at his Alpha’s house. With an anger- and disappointment-filled heart, he wondered why every single Alpha in his life so far cruelly lacked in common sense and decency.

 

* * *

 

 

_Levi POV_

 

After last night’s events, I had fallen asleep in the bathroom for a bit before a severe bout of insomnia kept me awake for the rest of the night. Tired of tossing and turning in a cold and empty bed that had lost my mate’s scent, I had started cleaning every nook and cranny of my house before sunrise.

The day had be one of the most uneventful of my life, and that had not helped me keep memories of my childhood, my mother and Kenny away. I was ironing in the kitchen, trying to keep my mind blank. The front door opened, then closed with a soft click and Eren’s scent reached me.

A weak smile grew on my face as I walked towards the front door to welcome him. His eyes looked dull and a frown was set between his brows, but I didn’t pay it any mind; we hadn’t seen each other and had barely spoken during the past week. I’d missed him and as I watched him, I realised I needed to have him around today.

“Hey, you should have told me you were coming,” I said still smiling.

He nodded before holding me against his chest. I buried my nose in his neck and scented him, before nuzzling the soft hair behind his ear.

“Hadn’t planned to come here,” he said.

I looked up into his green eyes – large and forlorn.

“What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Eren mumbled.

I nodded and moved away. Maybe we were still not ready to be around each other.

“Tea?” I offered, as I returned to the kitchen.

I heard Eren mumble a small ‘yes’ so I went ahead and prepared the drinks. From where I stood, I could see him seated in the living room. The scene was imprinted with an air of déja-vu, and I realised during his heat I’d watched him nap from the spot I now stood on.

Tray in hands, I joined my Omega on the sofa and served both of us. I looked up to Eren as he gasped and his hand flew to his mouth. His face had paled and he seemed to be uncomfortable.

“Take that away please,” he whispered.

“What?”

“The tea. Take it away,” he said louder this time.

“What’s wr-“

Eren walked away before I finished my sentence. I followed him all the way to the bathroom to find him standing in front of the sink, dousing his face with cold water.

“Feeling alright?” I asked, worry etched in my voice.

“Yeah...”

I studied his reflection in the mirror, saw the discomfort on his features and clicked my tongue. He shot me a defiant glare before walking past me and heading downstairs. Had he come over to be confrontational? I had no need for any more drama today.

When I joined him in the living room, Eren was laying on the sofa. I watched him from the bottom of the staircase for a minute. His eyes were closed but he’d heard me return He was just dismissing my presence. I sighed before going to grab my cup of tea.

“Did you come just to ignore me?” I asked.

“No.”

“So what’s it with the attitude?”

“I don’t know what you’re on about,” he said, finally looking at me.

We didn’t talk anymore. Instead of calming me, his presence only irritated me. I kept my thoughts to myself, sipping on lukewarm tea.

“You still have nothing to say?” he asked.

“About?”

“The call you got? The fact you never talk about yourself?”

I dropped my cup on the table.

“I told you, it was a friend. There’s nothing to discuss.”

“What friend is that?”

“A friend...” I muttered.

“I heard you talk about me,” he whispered after a beat.

“You heard wrong, Eren. Don’t you trust me?”

My heart pinched a little at the lies I was telling him. I could feel a noose around my neck, tightening every second that passed. There was no way I could keep this charade up much longer. Hange and Erwin would soon be asking me about my latest findings. The time to leave was fast approaching. I’d have to disappear, like a magician. Every trace of my stay in Sina would be erased and people would be left to wonder if it had been a dream. Eren would never know who I was, where I’d left to and why I did.

“I don’t know. Mikasa... she said something today.”

“Your sister hates me, she’d say anything to-“

“Don’t say anything like that about her... She said you’re lying to me. She said you’re a spy or something like that.”

Despite the warmth of the room, a shiver ran down my spine. The cold hands of guilt played along my skin. Mikasa was a bitch; an intelligent woman, but a bitch. I put on my best poker face before answering.

“You realise how ridiculous that sounds, right?”

“Yes. That’s why I don’t think she’s lying...”

I scoffed at his words and proceeded to finish my drink. I could feel my mate’s piercing gaze scanning my face. I wondered how his sister had found me out. My cover wasn’t blown per se but it was the first time in my career someone had figured out my real occupation. It didn’t matter. I was done with this mission and I’d be leaving in a few days.

“As exciting as it sounds, no, I’m no spy.”

Eren stayed quiet. His silence was putting me on edge, more than I’d been in a long time. If not for my lifestyle, I would have been jittery and my nervousness would have tainted each of my words and movements. I left him on the sofa and took the tray back into the kitchen. He had not touched his tea at all – what a waste.

“I’ll believe you for now. I hope I’m not wrong.”

I turned to find Eren leaning against the kitchen door’s frame. He looked unsure, and gods, that candid expression of his reminded me how he’d captured my heart. I dashed to him and squeezed him in my arms. It was both a calculated and genuine move: his doubts about me were crumbling so physical affection would reinforce his trust in me. As unfair as it was, I couldn’t stand the idea of Eren hating me. The lovesick fool I was wasn’t ready to sacrifice anything yet, and until the second I left Sina I’d fight to keep Eren’s affection.

My lips skimmed over the smooth skin of his neck, pressed against his bonding gland. A soft moan escaped his parted lips and I groaned in response to it. His body slowly pressed harder against mine, and a bittersweet smile etched on my lips. Although I craved feeling him against me, I was nothing but a manipulative asshole. Pushing the thoughts away, I let my hands feel up Eren’s body, creep down to his knees and I pulled him up into my arms. His legs closed around my hips and I carried him to the closest counter.

_“Rivai...”_

“Yes, love?” I breathed against Eren’s lips.

He only moaned when my fingers slithered under his shirt to knead on his nipples. His back arched under my touch and his lips pressed into mine. We kissed without hurry, moist pants interrupting the languid exploration of my tongue in his mouth. Eren pulled my shirt over my head, before his hands held onto my shoulder blades, his nails digging into my skin. My hips worked against his ass hanging off the edge of the counter.

I opened his trousers, moved away from him and tore his legs out of them before throwing them to the floor. His erection was tenting his briefs with eagerness, mirroring the heaviness of my own cock. In seconds, I was back between his long legs. My hands grabbed onto his thighs, squeezing the firm muscles, parting them for my own hips.

I longed to hold and feel him against me. I craved the feeling of his body sheathing my shaft with greed, his hot walls pulsing in tandem around me. Today though, I felt undeserving of the pleasures his body always drowned me in. Even providing him with the deep sensual gratification I knew he was expecting by now felt like something I did not merit. Witnessing these moments where he opened himself to me, shared and showed the most intimate pieces of his soul was a right I’d never earned.

I mentally berated myself for my distracted mind. I had a raw jewel, panting and expecting in my arms and here I was, philosophising over my right to please him. I let my palms rove along Eren’s torso again, and leisurely made my way to his hipbone. No thoughts mattered now; I had no rights to his body and today would be all about pleasing him like I never had before.

My thumbs pressed circles on his hips, before I hooked my fingers in his briefs and pulled them down. I peeked at Eren’s rosy cheeks; he looked prettier than ever. The skin of his pelvis and inner thighs beckoned my hands to caress them. I realised that foolishly, in my rush to pleasure, I had never taken the time to explore my mate’s body. I had pleased him, yes, but I had failed to learn how to play his body like an instrument.

I spread his thighs wider, kissed and nipped at the tender skin of his inner thighs, licking my way up to his groin. Eren was shivering and gasping below my touch, and I could imagine how he felt, his hot, clammy back on the cold countertop. My lips had reached their goal; Eren’s shaft stood proudly before my eyes, twitching with glee at my ministrations.

I wondered why I’d never paid more attention to it. I’d been told years ago Omega males’ erections were not sensitive. The early onset of their dynamic’s characteristics had been blamed for that. Yet, it seemed my mate was an exception to this: he’d only presented two months ago. He was as sensitive and eager to receive as I was.

I nipped one last time at the skin between his inner thigh and groin and left a soft kiss at the base of his erection. From the surprised gasp I heard, he liked it. With my tongue out and flat, I licked my way up to his crown, looking up to his face. When my tongue swirled over his tip, Eren jerked and looked down to me. His eyes were half-lidded and glassy, his lips shiny, puffy and red. It seemed he wanted to say something but I stole his breath away when I suckled on his frenulum. A soft groan escaped his lips while I continued teasing him.

Eren rested on his elbows and sat up. One of his hands hovered around my face, as if he was hesitating to just hold onto my head and push me to take him deeper. We still had so much time though. I clasped our hands together and continued giving small licks along his length. He whimpered and jerked again, but I massaged his fingers to appease him.

I had tested his patience enough after all. I left a last kiss on the tip before slowly sucking it in. The skin was smooth on my tongue, his cock hard and pulsing in my mouth as I continued to take him in. I felt the remnants of a shiver travel along his body, before I swallowed around him. Eren was moaning and whimpering in earnest once I managed to take his entire shaft in. The feeling of his cock nudging at my throat wasn’t unpleasant.

I pulled back up, thick trails of saliva dribbling out of my mouth and down his shaft and looked at my mate. His head lolled against his shoulder, and his eyes were crossed. He was a breath taking sight. I dipped my head down, and sucked harder with each downward stroke. Eren was shaking all over like a leaf.

“Wait... _Wait._ ”

“What’s wrong, love?”

“I’m going to cum. Don’t you want me to take care of you too?” he asked, his hand snaking to my own painful erection.

“Just sit back and enjoy,” I said and kissed his temple.

He pouted at that and jumped off the counter to undress me. I chuckled at his zeal and clumsiness but let him go ahead; there was no stopping him. As soon as he threw my last item of clothing away, I grabbed Eren by the waist, threw him over my shoulder as he squealed his outrage and I marched us to the sofa.

We laid down against each other on the sofa, hands roaming over every inch of skin accessible. Our shafts rested against one another, twitching and painful. Eren was the first to hold onto me and gave a long stroke along my length, earning a frustrated hiss.

“See, you need it too,” he chuckled against my face.

With his hand still firmly holding onto my shaft, Eren climbed on me and moved further down, until his eyes were levelled to my erection. I closed my eyes, anticipating the feeling of his hot, wet mouth around me; but it never came.

I looked down to my mate; his eyes were round and his lips parted. He gazed at me, eyes full of questions.

“What?”

“Has this... really be in me?”

I frowned at his question, confused and irritated.

“Of course it has, what do you mean?”

“Rivai... It’s... It didn’t feel as big as it looks. I mean, my hand doesn’t even fully go around,” he supplied.

I blushed at his words and pushed said hand away.

“Don’t get angry, hey, it’s a compliment... Who’d have thought you’d be so big, considering...” I glared at him and he stopped mid-sentence. “Never mind. Hey, come here.”

Eren gently prodded my hand away from my wilting erection and pushed me down on the sofa.

“Sit back and enjoy,” he said and winked.

His fingers danced over my cock, before he grabbed it and pumped a few times. I didn’t need more to be painfully hard once again. Eren’s teal eyes gazed right into mine as he lowered his lips to the crown of my erection. Things got fuzzy in my head as he swallowed more and more _and gods was he trying to take it all?_

I felt his throat constrict around me and he gagged. While I was definitely enjoying his efforts, I had no wish for him to choke. I pulled on his hair, felt him breathe in, and looked down to see his eyes water before he pressed down again. My hand stayed in his hair, massaging his scalp and ever so slightly directing him. I was still eager to please him though. I sat up and grabbed his hips, before pulling them to my face. Eren squealed around my erection, tearing a moan from my throat.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I wasn’t done with you.”

Before he could say anything else, I took his shaft in my mouth and sucked. Eren stiffened and moaned above me, before licking along my erection again. My hands roamed across his sides and back, held onto his hips to push them harder against my face.

The room was silent, the only sounds around us those from our wet mouths working overtime, and soft groans. My hands shifted to his taut ass, massaged the round muscle shiny with slick. My thumb shifted to rest against the cleft of his ass, stroke along his soft rim. Eren pulled up, his head resting on my thigh and keening at the feeling of my finger pressing harder and deeper into him.

Without thinking, I licked a stripe down Eren’s cock, along his balls and buried my face between the cheeks presented to me. While my thumb still thrust in, my tongue swirled around it, collecting with ravenous appetite the sugary slick dripping around. Eren’s fingers were gripping and pressing into my thighs, moaning and groaning, while his other hand limply rested against my cock. His hips rolled against my face, pushing his cock against my chin and neck.

I slithered a hand from his hips to his neglected erection, as my tongue continued to lap at his wet entrance. When my thumb slipped out, Eren whimpered and pushed his ass harder against my face in a lovely yet frustrated attempt to get more from me. My index and middle fingers quickly replaced it, pulled him open more for my tongue to dig deeper into him. His hips moved harder against me, his voice rose in volume and pitch, until I felt him contract against my fingers and tongue and the hot splash of his cum across my chest.

I could feel Eren’s rapid, moist breath against my thighs. Tremors raked his body as I continued licking and massaging his smooth walls. With an exhausted sigh, he sat up and looked at me from above his shoulder.

“You do look good from up here, you know,” he mumbled.

I left a gentle tap on his ass before he got up, pulling me with him. He kissed me, sucked his taste from my tongue and chest as he fell to his knees. With a dexterous hand and tongue, Eren had me panting and holding onto his head like a lifeline in moments. As he pulled my hips into his face, I lost control of my hips and let them snap, maybe too harshly back into him.

I felt my release approach, suddenly, violently, and when I looked down to my mate, his debauched look – spit-slick lips spread wide open by my thick shaft – his bright green, hungry eyes pushed me over the edge. I tried to pull away but Eren’s grip on my hips tightened and his lips opened wide, his tongue lolled out ready to collect my cum. I cursed out at the minx; he would be the death of me. The first shots streaked his cheeks and eyelashes, thick drops of cum painting his pretty face in white, before Eren gripped on my shaft and aimed for his waiting mouth.

I fell to the floor besides him, held his face in my hand. Eren did look stunning like this. A possessive, proud roar resonated in my chest. Silly and shameful, I thought, how gratifying it was to see him marked in such a way. My mate looked delighted at his shenanigan. I took a good look at him, engraved this in my memory, then proceeded to lick his face clean and kiss him. Unsurprisingly, a few seconds after we crawled back in the sofa, we were fast asleep in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 

 

The ringtone of Eren’s phone pulled us out of our lethargy a few hours later. The sun was setting, bathing the room in an ethereal shade of purple. He mumbled out a curse before picking it up in the kitchen and answering the call.

“Oh hey Marco.”

“...”

“No, haven’t heard from him these days. Why?”

From the sofa, I watched Eren pick his briefs and put them on with the grace of a baby giraffe. He looked adorable, sorting his clothes out from mine while holding the phone with his shoulder.

“...”

“Mhm... I wouldn’t worry too much, at least not yet. Are you at work?”

“...”

“I’ll be over in half an hour, I wanted to see you anyway,” he said, scratching his thigh.

“...”

“Yeah, see you.”

I joined Eren as he sighed and stretched, before resuming his search for his clothes.

“What’s up?”

“Seems like my father’s been playing hide-and-seek. Marco hasn’t seen him for a few days,” Eren said.

“Huh?”

“Grisha usually leaves Sina for a couple of days every three weeks or so, but he always tells Marco when he does. He’s not heard from him and was wondering if I had.”

I nodded absent-mindedly.

So Yeager was off the map? It was regrettable I’d already found out about the Titans, this would have been a reason to stay longer. As it was, the doctor was no longer my target or concern.

“I’m going down to the hospital to see Marco,” Eren added as he finished buttoning his shirt.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, probably a bad flu coming up. I’ll have him check it out.”

I hopped in my boxers before walking Eren down to the door. I had no idea when I’d see him again, if I did. I’d already bought as much time as I could. HQ would be contacting me soon.

“Do you want to come sleep over?” I asked with a small voice, peering at his feet.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll call you when I’m done at the hospital,” Eren answered as he slipped his boots on.

We hugged at the door before he left.

 

* * *

 

 

_Eren POV_

 

As I walked through the white corridors, I realised I hadn’t visited mum in a long time now. I always tried to visit her at least every month, but with everything that had happened recently – university, presenting, Rivai, Jean, Mikasa – I just hadn’t thought of it. I made a mental note to pay her a visit next week.

I always read and drew for her. It was peaceful, if not a little sad. I missed her a lot; just like Armin had with his parents, I’d lost her for good now. However, I didn’t have the same serenity Ar had. In his case, it was over and they were gone. It still hurt him; I knew it even though he never spoke of it. With mum though, I had to watch her lay still and stare at a blank wall for hours on, and I knew she had no idea I was even there.

Without realising it, I’d already reached Marco’s door. I knocked before helping myself in. I hadn’t seen him since he’d tried barging in with Mikasa at Rivai’s during my heat, but I held no grudge over that.

“Hey,” I greeted him as I took a seat in front of him.

“Hey, Eren.”

“So, what’s going on with Grisha? When was the last time you saw him?” I asked him.

“Wednesday; he left early and since then complete silence. I’ve tried calling him but he’s returned no calls or message so far... It’s unusual,” Marco said, biting on his thumb.

“I’ll stop by his when I leave. For all we know he’s just been partying with his hookers... Wouldn’t be the first time,” I scoffed.

Marco sighed and nodded, before smiling at me.

“Anyway. Think I’m coming up with something, I need a check-up,” I said with a sheepish smile.

I hated doctors and hospitals in general. Having Marco work with my father meant I could bypass the whole system and consult him directly. Since I was rarely ever sick, Marco was usually able to take care of me.

“Sure, what’s wrong?” he asked, as he took out a notepad.

“I’m feeling off lately: back- and head-aches, tired, mhm, ah, I’m pretty nauseous these days. Can’t seem to keep anything in.”

I watched Marco jot down the symptoms I listed before his hand paused and he stiffened in his chair. I waited a few seconds for him to speak up, but he didn’t.

“Marco?”

“Eren... The last time I saw you, you were at Rivai’s... You spent your heat with him, right?”

“Uh... Yeah.”

“When Mikasa called to tell me you seemed to have spent the night with him, I didn’t think much of it at first...” Marco trailed off. “But... I thought I’d help her out and let her know where Rivai lived. I needed to talk to you.”

“Why are you talking about this now?” I asked.

“I have an idea of what you have, but I doubt you’ll like it...”

I gulped at his words.

“We’ll take a test to confirm it, but Eren... I think you’re pregnant.”

A blood and urine sample with only instructions to follow to break the awkward silence later, I sat down in my car. It had to be a joke, right? How the hell was that possible? I refused to believe Marco’s speculation was correct. I huffed as I turned the ignition on and decided to calm down. There was nothing to worry about; Marco would call me back in a day or two and tell me there was nothing and that _I_ was right, and it was just a flu.

I couldn’t chalk down the uneasiness in me though, and rather than calling Rivai like I’d promised him, or drive down to Grisha’s place, I headed straight home. I was not amused by this predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay or Na? Feedback time
> 
> Omnomnom... I'm waiting on all your thoughts
> 
> Fun fact: The smut... This smut gave me writer's block. I thought I'd never have it done.


	21. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Results are back in for Eren while time's up for Captain Ackerman.  
> A shitfest ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers!  
> Look who's got a new chapter up for you guys? It's me!
> 
> We're now reaching one of the important points of this fic. Although I'm not 100% sure of my chapter count at the moment, vague estimates suggest we've hit the half mark.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Endless thanks to my adorable beta TheOrdinariest for putting up with my long, heartbreaking chapters, and their numerous versions, and her diligent work.
> 
>  
> 
> ** Warning: There is a mention of a younger Levi being in a relationship with Isabel.

_Eren POV_

 

Positive.

Marco had been right. In a very logical, abstract way, it made absolute sense. Was a pregnancy not the result of a heat well spent between an Alpha and an Omega? On a more primal, emotional level though, Marco’s words were nothing but a nonsensical jumble.

He’d called me this morning, told me with a clear, sorry voice that I was expecting. I hung up without a word. Since his call, I had been in bed, looking at the wall in front of me without really seeing it.

By the time night had fallen, I hadn’t moved and ended up falling asleep.

 

Two days. I had been locked up in my room. I only left the comfort of my bed to hide in the bathroom or nibble on fruits when Mikasa wasn’t around to question me. I sobbed, yet no tears rolled down my cheeks. Realisation dawned on me with every passing hour. My body was harbouring a new life; I was having Rivai’s child.

I thought of the man. I’d have to tell him. Or did I? It was, after all, my decision what I would do about this pregnancy. Was I ready to be a parent? I doubted that. Was he? I had no idea. I didn’t even know if he wanted a child. I didn’t know if I wanted children either.

As I gazed at myself in the mirror, Mikasa knocked on my door. I ignored her, my focus on my reflection. My eyes were dull, my skin too pale. I was skinny and my hair was brittle. The emptiness and apathy I felt within shone too brightly on my features. Seeing those emotions twist my brow and curl my lip was uncomfortable.

My hand fell to my midsection. It was awe-inspiring, yet frightening to think, to realise that under the firm skin, the taut muscle laid a child. Rivai and my child; our very own little one.

With a wounded sob, my knees gave under my weight and I cried, fresh tears streaking my face. A violent bout of nausea struck me and with the little strength I had left I staggered to the bathroom, retching out bile. Like the previous night my slumber was restless and dreamless.

 

I woke up with the need for a shower. I had no intention of leaving my bed though. I needed to get out, do something, but my body was reluctant to move. I was grateful Mikasa had taken it upon herself to feed me, leaving food and water at my door.

My phone had died at some point during my seclusion. Curious, I plugged and turned it on, only to be bombarded by notifications of texts and missed calls from Marco, Armin and Rivai. I stared at the screen for a few seconds, considered contacting them all – sooner or later I would – before abandoning my phone once again amidst the mess that my bed was.

Hours later, Armin had attempted calling so many times I’d asked him to leave me alone. He’d stopped his fruitless efforts. The sun was setting, shrouding my room in darkness.

The whole day had been spent in a reverie; in the recesses of my mind I questioned my situation and myself. Would I go through with this... pregnancy? If I did, would I have to abandon my studies?

 

I thought of this unborn child. I tried picturing him. Her?

Would they be a boy or a girl? Would they look like me; tanned, long limbs, messy, overgrown, chocolate locks and oversized, green eyes with a matching wide smile? Or would they take after their father? I made an effort to visualise Rivai as a kid. He must have been small. I asked myself if his scowl had already been etched on his features or if he grew up to wear a mask.

Would our child inherit my Alpha’s piercing, grey eyes, neat, inky hair and flawless alabaster skin?

The deeper I fell into contemplation, the harder the knot in my stomach twisted until all I could feel was the urge to heave and spew out my last meal. I darted to the bathroom just in time to collapse in front of the bowl.

It was going to be a long night.

 

My aimless meditation was interrupted by my phone’s ping. With a drawn out sigh, my hand tapped around my bed. Whoever it was would not be getting a response, yet curiosity dictated I found out who had interrupted me.

It was Rivai.

I gasped at his name, flashing across my screen.

I wasn’t ready to talk to him, no.

His text was cryptic; an underlying urgency tainting the short words he’d written.

As tempting as it was to ignore him, like I had the world these past three days, I dragged myself out of bed and made my way to him, tired and glum.

 

In hindsight, I should have seen it all coming.

 

When I helped myself into Rivai’s home, I was struck by the cold, barren atmosphere that surrounded the place. Rivai was not a man who cared much about the aesthetics of his environment. No, his concern had always been the cleanliness.

I studied the living room for a few seconds. Something felt out of place, yet I couldn’t place my finger on what that was. With hurried footsteps, I dashed to the kitchen. Same there; everything looked clinical. Too clean, too tidy... even for Rivai.

I bolted upstairs, entered the bathroom.

Empty.

A cold sweat broke on my skin, my heart thumped harder and faster.

The bedroom...

I walked in, dazed. Opened the drawers.

Every single one of them was empty.

 

My knees failed me and I fell to the floor, stunned by the situation. From downstairs, I heard the front door slam, footsteps rush to me.

Rivai found me on the floor, the drawers I’d pulled out strewn around me. I refused to look up to him.

“Eren...”

“What’s this about? Where are you going?” I whispered.

Rivai shifted on his feet, before walking up to me and siting on the floor too. His fingers played with the carpet, pulled at a few loose strings here and there. He sighed.

I glared at him; his eyes were shifty, evading mine. Small tremors shook his frame and under the light, in the quiet of the room Rivai had never seemed so fragile or hesitant. It was an alarming change of demeanour from my Alpha.

“I have something to tell you, but... but, I want you to know I care about you, more than you think. I’m leaving Sina tonight. I-You’ll probably never see me again. I should have told you all this a long time ago. I... Fuck, Eren... I-I’m not who you think I am.”

“What the hell do you mean Rivai?” I sobbed.

“My real name is Levi Ackerman, age thirty-three. I’m a captain and a field agent for the Recon Corps. I was sent to Sina to investigate your dad. He’s believed to work for an organised crime syndicate... All this is classified information but you’re my mate and although we haven’t bonded I thought you should know.

“Now that my mission is over, I’m due to leave. I’m so sorry.”

 

What?

 

“Rivai?”

He didn’t answer or look at me.

“ _Levi?_ ”

“Yeah?”

“What the fuck do you mean? This... It isn’t funny,” I whimpered, pulling on his arm.

“I’m sorry.”

 

Oh.

It wasn’t a joke?

 

“Mikasa... She was right? You fucking lied to my face? You-”

My fist flew into Levi’s jaw before I could stop it. If he saw the blow coming, he didn’t move away. The impact reverberated through my knuckles, crept along my palm. Heat and pain ignited the nerves, numbing my whole hand.

Eyes wide open, I perused Levi. His lip was split open and bleeding, yet his shoulders were slumped and his eyes downcast.

He wasn’t even angry!

He relished in my pain and anger, as if it could ever absolve him from...

What from?

 

“Why did you do this? Tell me, why the hell?” I screamed, holding onto his collar with trembling, white knuckles.

“I was a coward.”

 

The words, spoken so softly I would have missed them if not for our close proximity knocked the wind out of me.

I couldn’t fight someone who wasn’t fighting me back. Levi’s eyes never left the floor. His sore, bleeding lip quivered several times, and that’s when I noticed them. Feather-light droplets resting on fine and curved, black lashes.

Alpha was crying.

And I hated myself – _gods I despised myself_ – because it tore my heart to pieces to see Levi, Alpha, mate hurting and crying. It didn’t have the right to torture me so.

_He deserved it!_

 

How cruel nature was. My anger fell in a split second, outshined by the fact that my mate was in pain and turmoil. The force with which the emptiness I’d been harbouring these days hit me had me staggering. My head spun, my heart pounded too hard, too loud.

I was dry-heaving and mumbling under my breath.

This was a bad joke.

It all was.

I was going to wake up in my bed.

 

Levi’s hand felt cold on my cheek.

“Please... Forgive me,” he whispered.

His voice reminded me of a child, small and broken.

A child.

 

How was I supposed to tell Levi I was carrying his child?

It struck me, only at that moment, that Levi’s departure meant I was in this by myself. I looked into his eyes, my hand lowering to rest above my midsection. His eyes followed the movement, paused for a long second before he returned my gaze. I saw the question in his eyes, the moment where he doubted his decision and himself.

“Eren?”

I bit my lip and tried to hold in the wail that was bubbling in my throat. My eyes stung as new tears streamed down my cheeks. I wanted this child, but I didn’t want to do this alone. I wanted – no, _I_ _needed_ – my mate, here with me.

But Levi had made his mind up. No words would keep him by my side.

 

“Did you love me?” I asked, my other hand cupping his face.

Levi flinched at the feeling of my palm pressing against his jaw.

“I do, you’re my mate.”

“So, why are you leaving me? Like this, Levi? During the night?”

“It’s protocol.”

“That’s not what I mean and you know it! Are you seriously going to tell me all this, pack your bags and leave?”

“They need me back there,” Levi whispered against my face.

“I need you too.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, love. You’re not,” I whispered.

 

I got up on wobbly feet and sighed. The room spun around me for a second. This place that used to feel like home was now foreign territory. I turned around, making a conscious effort to avoid looking at Levi and teetered outside. Out of Levi’s house, and out of his life.

As the front door’s handle clicked under my hand, I heard Levi call me from the top of the staircase. I didn’t turn. I took the step that would seal my fate.

I had barely made it to my car when I felt strong arms circle me from behind.

“I can’t give you what you deserve.”

Levi was trembling behind me, yet his embrace was sure and possessive.

“It’s all excuses. Let me go,” I muttered.

“Don’t go like this, please.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that? Let me go.”

“Will you forgive me?”

“I don’t know.”

 

Resigned, Levi let go of his hold. His hands squeezed me one last time before retreating to his pockets. I peeked at him from above my shoulder before turning around and leaving a kiss on the corner of his lips. Without waiting for his reaction, I hopped in my car and left.

The city passed by me. I wasn’t heading back home; I was just driving away. I let my subconscious decide where I went while I tried to think rationally for the first time in days.

Levi had been lying to me for months and was leaving tonight. I had decided to keep secret that I was having his child. I’d have to go through the pregnancy and raise our child alone. I doubted I was ready for that, but Levi’s absence wouldn’t deter me from being a parent.

 

I got home several hours later. The stars looked down upon me, offering me no comfort. Levi must have been far away by now. Memories of us, lazing on his sofa in each other’s arms tore a quiet sob from me. I would have driven even longer but my wallet had stayed at mine and my tank was now empty.

I strolled back to my flat. When the door shut behind me, Mikasa jumped out of the sofa. Her eyes were wide and worried.

“Where have you been? Have you seen the time? Gods, Eren I was so worried!”

“It’s okay... I-I have something to say,” I said.

Then I had a blank. Thinking of this, alone in my car seemed okay, but verbalising what I was about to do...

“Mika, you were right about Levi. But, that’s not important now... I’m pregnant, and I’m having this child.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Levi POV_

 

The flight back to Rosewall was draining in its normality. As usual, I had a first-class seat by the window, and a fine dining experience followed by an excellent cognac.

What was different this time was the profound dejection – and sore lip – I felt. I hadn’t wanted to leave Eren behind, yet I had. I truly believed it was better this way...

I didn’t think he’d take the news too well, but I hadn’t expected the despair and fear that had dripped out of all his pores and pervaded his scent. The hand he had dropped on his belly terrorised me.

It made me realise I had never bothered checking whether or not my mate was on any contraception, while regularly fucking into him like there was no tomorrow. I rubbed my hand on my face with more force than necessary.

Fuck, I hoped he had been and that now, he wasn’t... I’d never forgive myself if Eren were pregnant and alone.

He would have told me, wouldn’t he? He wouldn’t hide something so big from me, no? Then again, hadn’t I done the same thing? I sighed before turning the overhead lamp off and trying to get some sleep. It was impossible though.

I couldn’t stop thinking about _my_ Omega. I hated myself for what I had done tonight. What other option did I have though?

Staying in Sina? Asking Erwin to be transferred? No. I had a life of my own in Rosewall. Taking him back with me? He had a family, friends and university. No matter how I turned it, this was what felt like the right thing to do, although I loathed it.

Despite the feelings I had for Eren, the fact that he was my mate... I wasn’t ready to turn my world upside-down to accommodate him. I wasn’t strong enough to face the emotions that lurked deep in me, and their implications. I would never be able to be in a functional relationship. Hell, I’d avoided them all my life!

I thought back to all the men and women, Betas only, that had managed to burrow small holes into my heart and life. None of those “relationships” had lasted over three months. I had always been viscerally terrified and repulsed at the idea of getting attached to anyone. Love only brought pain and misery.

Kuchel had been the only person I’d loved, and that had gotten us nowhere. Whether she’d been abandoned by my father – like I’d been made to believe all my life – or had just been an unlucky prostitute, the outcome was the same. Her love for me, the sacrifices she’d made for my sake had ultimately killed her.

I remembered Isabel. She’d been my partner in crime when I still ran everything in Sina and a gorgeous lover, and I knew just how much I’d meant to her. The intensity of her feelings for me had scared me away when I realised just how much she was willing to give up for me and how little I had to offer and was willing to give her.

I thought back to Eren and wondered why the kid would want to shack himself with someone like me?

I was a short, grumpy, old man with a cleaning obsession, an attitude problem and a cold, dead heart. Although I wanted to believe I had paid for my sins, I always would be a rat, saved from a short, criminal life by my skills at stealing.

How ironic.

To top it off, I lied to him. All this had lasted months and never did it even cross my mind to tell him the truth. I had been selfish and let myself get carried away by his love. He gave me his heart unknowing of my identity and I took it without a second thought.

I wandered down memory lane...

 

_By the time Levi had turned 7, he’d become aware of the looks, the sneers, the general atmosphere that followed him and his mother everywhere they went. Like many of the kids around the area, Levi didn’t go to school. There was a decrepit building that used to be a school, and had been used as such for a few months after the town administration closed it, but nowadays, there was no benevolent soul to take the abandoned children of outer Sina in and teach them basic reading, writing and arithmetic._

_Unlike most of the kids though, Levi knew how to read and write a little, which was still a lot more than any of them. Kuchel had placed a high importance on this. When she had some free time, she took Levi on her lap and showed him random pages from newspapers, teaching him the simpler words they came across. For a long time, Levi thought the other kids around wouldn’t play with him because unlike them he could spell his name._

_That was until one day some of the older boys pushed him around. Levi had never been a troublemaker. He was a smart kid and had realised he was an easy target for bullies. He was small and frail; even the kids his age looked bigger than him, big enough to hurt him. So he always played nice with everyone. He’d seen how ugly it could get for a smaller kid when the older ones ganged up._

_It wasn’t the fear to be hurt that day that’d marked him. Not the confusion over why they were coming for him all of a sudden. No, it had been their words._

_“Little Lee-Lee,” one of them – Tim his name was, a big boy with freckles and crooked, yellow teeth – started, “how will you ever be a real man when you grow up? You’re so little and weak, I bet it’s because you have no daddy at home,” he’d laughed._

_The other boys around had started snickering and howling at the jab. It’d struck Levi then and there. Indeed, he had no daddy. Many of the kids around didn’t live with theirs, but they knew them, and saw them every now and then. Levi had never even heard his mum talk about his daddy._

_After the small boy had extricated himself from the altercation with only a scraped knee and sprained ankle – a small victory he thought – he hurriedly limped home to his mother. Kuchel had been horrified at her son’s recounting of his afternoon, until he asked her, innocent and curious; “Mummy, where’s daddy?”_

_When he saw his mother cry, Levi was left puzzled. What had he said to upset his mum so much, he wondered._

_“Don’t worry about daddy my love, he loves you. And don’t listen to all those boys, they are just jealous. They already know you’ll grow up to be a great man.”_

 

I wouldn’t wallow in self-pity. It was over now. I’d left Eren behind, and I had to move forward, as heart wrenching as it was. I’d always cherish the moments I’d spent with him, the way he’d made me feel _alive_. I’d felt like I had a purpose, like I wasn’t just a mindless killing machine. Eren had made me feel human.

Yet, it had been the greatest mistake of my career to get close to Eren. In my line of work, there was no place for such things, and gods knew, the only thing I was good at was work.

Deep inside, I hoped he’d forgive me some day and move on. Find somebody to give him what he deserved, what I’d never be able to give him. No matter what mum had said all those years ago, Tim had been right; I never amounted to anything good.

I would never be the kind of Alpha Eren needed – strong, loyal, honest, loving and caring. I never would be deserving of his selflessness, determination and trust. Being with him had been too good to be true.

So like every single time something good happened to me, I ran in the opposite direction, sabotaging my own happiness. I didn’t deserve to live a peaceful, jovial life.

 

Eren was better off without me, even if he didn’t realise it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay? Na?
> 
> If you're in your feels, I'll take it as a compliment. Rants are welcome in the comment section below :)
> 
> Fun fact: This chapter has been written for months, while I was procrastinating on another chapter. But because of this thing called 'character development', I mostly rewrote it!  
> I also have to admit, I fully understand and support both characters decisions.


	22. The nine longest months Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st part of a month-by-month summary of Eren's pregnancy, starting from the 2nd month - the format for these will be slightly different, do tell me if you don't fancy it.
> 
> Eren's struggles during the first 2 months of his pregnancy,  
> Levi's attempts at returning to a normal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it is I.
> 
> It's been a long time coming and here I am with a special double update to thank you all sweethearts for the continuous support, feedback and patience.
> 
> You guys are seriously amazing!
> 
> A great many thanks to TheOrdinariest - she's my very own beta-trooper. We owe her the negligible - if any at all, really - amount of typos and general misuse of the language in my work.

**March**

 

 

_Eren POV_

 

 _“Yes. How many times do I have to explain it? I thought you were a genius Ar but I’m starting to have doubts,” I mumbled as Armin questioned me_ again _over Levi’s departure._

 _“I just can’t fully grasp it. In short: his name’s actually_ Levi _, he works for the Recon, he’s a thirty-two years old spy and he just left, like that. And you... You are pregnant and your mind is made, you’re having his child?”_

_“Yes, that’s about it.”_

_Armin grabbed his cup, lifted to his lips and dropped it back on the table. I couldn’t remember ever seeing him so shell-shocked. I hadn’t expected the situation to destabilise him so much._

_“Abandoning your_ pregnant _Omega? What kind of Alpha is he?” Armin muttered, his lips curled in disgust._

_“He doesn’t know I’m preg-”_

_“I don’t care! Oh, fine. Let me rephrase it – abandoning your Omega? Does it sound better?” he replied dryly._

_I didn’t have a response to that. No, it didn’t sound any better and Armin knew it. I sighed and took a sip of Cola._

_“Stop drinking that shit, Eren. You’ll have to eat healthier from now on.”_

_“What do you mean? I’ve always been healthy.” I pouted at his harsh tone._

_“No hun, you’ve always eaten like a pig but you’re lucky enough to not take an ounce of fat. For the next eight months you’ll have to pay attention to your diet.”_

_I huffed at Armin’s words but didn’t reply._

_“Hey, do you miss him? Levi, I mean,” he asked after a beat._

_“I don’t know. I don’t want to talk about him, please?”_

_Armin nodded and gave me a hug. Suddenly, I wasn’t so sure about having Levi’s child._

 

“Eren, you should hear her out. She’s really upset and she wants to make it up to you, I’m sure of it.”

Armin had dragged me out for a coffee before the noon rush to talk about Mikasa. Since I’d found out about her _hobby_ and after Levi’s departure, I’d been hiding at his place, avoiding my sister and refusing to be reminded of my Alpha’s sultry body sprawled in my bed. Ar was being an angel, but it was irritating to have him prattle about talking to Mika.

“I don’t want to. You saw those things! For how long had she been doing that? She even ruined my relationships,” I retorted, munching on a cookie and watching the patrons moving around the café.

“I know... That... was messed up,” Armin replied, his hands fluttering over the tabletop. “But... Don’t you think you’ll need to eventually patch up things with her? I mean, given your situation you can’t rely on me only – not that I wouldn’t be flattered, but – think about the coming year. Having Mika around will make your pregnancy easier.”

I considered my best friend’s words.

After my announcement, Mikasa had tried to confront Levi but was met by an empty house and Marco’s stutters about the man’s whereabouts. She’d besieged my bedroom, demanding to know where he was. I had no idea of what she thought she could achieve and had no regrets I hadn’t told her anything about Levi’s identity.

Few days later, I’d moved in with Armin. It hadn’t taken me long to fall in his arms and recount my last meeting with Levi, snivelling in his chest. The lack of shock he exhibited had me wondering if he had known about Levi all along, and if yes, how or why he had never told me anything.

He had been much more surprised by news of my pregnancy and my decision to carry it to term and raise Levi and my child. While he’d had his doubts about it, even going as far as asking me to consider an abortion, the idea grew up on him in a matter of days, and it was exhilarating to have his support.

On the other hand, I had no idea what Mikasa’s thoughts were. While she chased after Levi’s shadow, we exchanged a few words only, and since I’d been at Armin’s, I avoided her calls and ignored her texts with childish obstinacy.

I watched Armin’s pleading, blue eyes for a second too long. I supposed he wasn’t wrong – meeting up with Mika now couldn’t possibly make the situation worse.

“Fine. I’ll talk to her.”

 

Following Armin’s advice, Mikasa had joined us in his kitchen. No words were uttered for a while, the air between us heavy with a bitter accent to my scent. Armin coughed a few times, but no one dared speak up.

“I’m so sorry,” Mikasa whispered.

Her wet, round eyes were trained on me and while her pout might have usually let her get away with shit, this was more than I could handle.

“Why did you even do that? What was going through your head?”

“I... I’m not sure. You got so distant with the years, and you had all these girls after you. I missed you.”

“That doesn’t explain why you were stalking me.”

I crossed my arms against my chest as I glared at her squirming form. Armin seemed to be frozen in his seat, his eyes shifting between Mika and me.

“I don’t know. We never spent time together anymore, and you always looked so happy when I wasn’t around. I just wanted to see you smile at me,” Mika confessed with a breaking voice.

I couldn’t help my eyes rolling and my tongue clicking at her words.

“So you thought going behind my back and scaring off my girlfriends, and sneaking pictures of me was going to solve it? Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, you were overbearing? Ever thought that it wasn’t personal and I just grew up? I’m not your kid or your little brother, Mika.”

I heard my sister choke a sob at my words. Maybe I was harsh but... I had to get it all off my chest.

“Since we took you in, I’ve always taken care of you. Yeah, you’re a few weeks older than I am, but I always, always took care of you. Then you presented and hey, I was happy for you. I knew you needed to be able to cater for yourself but you took that as an opportunity to dote over me. You’d always come to my defence, even when I didn’t need it, barging in whenever I had an argument with someone. You were trying to do well, sure, but you only babied me. And it got so much worse since I presented. I’m big enough to protect and handle myself. So, thank you, but stop. Quit it.

“You only ever hung out with me and my friends. I felt like I had a chaperone. It’s no fun, and not surprising I grew apart from you. When’s the last time you went out and did something for yourself? And now... I felt like you wanted more from our relationship.

“Look,” I said, holding onto her hand, “I care about you. You’re my sister and I love you like that – as my _sister_. Nothing can change that, but I need you to respect my life choices. Got it?”

Mikasa gave me a meek nod through her sobbing.

“Burn those pictures and don’t ever meddle in my relationships again.”

Armin and Mika both gave me a small smile. I was happy to have them both around.

 

“Happy birthday!”

Mikasa had invited everyone over for my birthday: Christa and Ymir, Sasha, Connie, Armin – who had brought Jean and Marco with him – and a girl I’d never seen before and whom she had just introduced as “Hitch”.

“Make a wish before blowing your candles,” someone demanded above the excited clamour reigning over my kitchen.

There was only one thing I could wish for, all the luck the universe could muster to deal with being a single mother.

“So? Who’s she?” I asked Mika in a quiet corner later as we both munched on sweet, creamy cake slices.

“Who?”

“Don’t play dumb. Hitch,” I replied without missing a beat, nudging her in the ribs.

“Ah... Just a friend.”

Despite her seemingly cool voice, the vivid lighting of the room accentuated Mika’s burning cheeks.

“Sure. I guess I’ll see more of her around, huh?” I said, winking at Mika.

 

 

_Levi POV_

 

Being back in Rosewall, seeing familiar faces, walking down corridors I knew, never had been so tiring. I loathed the presence of the people I’d considered friends most of my adult life. Their voices gritted on my nerves, their visits to my office left me on edge and the paperwork I had to fill now that I was back made me sick.

I avoided everyone; their smiles, conversations and invitations all unsettled me. It was alien being back here, and the reason behind the feeling evaded me. After all, Rosewall had been Home since I'd left Sina fourteen years ago.

The mask I wore daily became heavier as days passed. My sleeping pattern, which had always been chaotic, was even worse than usual. If lucky, I passed out for an hour or two every night before waking up to unbearable itches along my bonding glands, images of Eren, and memories of his scent. On other days, I sat outside in the cold, smoking for hours on.

The view from my penthouse on the bay that had always brought serenity to my heart now left me feeling emptier than ever. The days had started lengthening and the weather was warmer, yet my heart was heavy with darkness and cold.

I had believed with all my heart that leaving Eren in Sina had been for the best but the ghost feeling of his skin against mine was proof I had been wrong. Not one day passed where I didn’t imagine his voice. I started turning around on the streets whenever I caught a glimpse of a tall, tanned body. His crystal laughter rang in my ears in the middle of lonely, quiet nights.

Slowly, sanity was evading me.

 

“You look like shit. Well, more than usual. When’s the last time you slept a whole night?” Hange asked above their glass.

They’d invited themselves to mine despite knowing how much I hated people intruding in my space. We’d spent the evening cocooned in the living room, drinking and half-watching a movie.

“No idea.”

“I can give you something. Erwin still wants to see you, you’ve been avoiding everyone since you came back from Sina.”

“I don’t need anything. Just leave already,” I hissed.

“Whatever floats your boat, Captain. I worry about you though. You don’t look alright.”

I nodded before finishing my drink.

 

* * *

 

 

**April**

 

 

_Eren POV_

 

It had taken Mikasa and me weeks to be able to talk and hang around each other like we used to before I’d presented. Balance and normality made a much-needed return to my life. The only sign all this had not been a long dream was my insistent morning sickness.

My diet was changing on a weekly basis, and most of the time I had no clue what would trigger more nausea. With the deep fatigue I felt, Marco had put me on a regimen of vitamins and supplements and had decided to follow me for a couple of months before referring me to an obstetrician he knew well enough. When I’d decided to have a child, I’d had no idea how much attention I would have to pay to my health and I now felt overwhelmed.

With exams soon approaching, I realised I’d have to make adjustments in the following months concerning my studies. While I figured I’d be able to attend lectures till the summer and get through the final exams, the beginning of my second year would be clashing with my due date. Not only that, but I expected being a new mother and attending lectures would be no easy fit to achieve.

A meeting with Professor Zackley seemed to be in order.

 

Mikasa and I still had no news from Grisha. We’d received a call from his bank, informing us he had granted us access to all of his accounts. We figured out he must have known what he was doing if he took time to make such arrangements for us. Still, I couldn’t shake away the uneasiness about his sudden disappearance.

Grisha had never been present. The man had always been too focused on his work and after mum had been taken to the hospital, he had pushed Mika and me away. I often wondered why he’d taken such a stance but I had never been close to my father and had never questioned him.

I knew Mikasa was worried too. She’d lost her family in a car crash when she was a kid. Our fathers had often worked together and Grisha had decided to take her in, rather than leaving her to float around in the system, spending her time between homes. We rarely ever spoke about her family but deep down, I knew the idea of losing anyone again terrified her.

For our sakes, I hoped we’d hear about my father sooner rather than later.

 

At the end of the month, Christa and Ymir had invited Mikasa and me for dinner. As we walked into the blonde Omega’s kitchen we found her seated with her girlfriend besides Jean and Armin. I looked at Armin, who had been talking to the Alpha, his arms flailing around and giggling. The silence around the room distracted him from the conversation and he turned to see me glaring at me. He shrugged and gave me a sheepish smile before inviting Mika and me to sit by him.

“Jean,” I greeted through clenched teeth.

Mikasa ignored him, although her scent was rolling off her, a sour tang to it.

“Eren. Mikasa.” The Alpha nodded in our direction.

The room remained silent, until Armin coughed.

“Well... What a merry evening.”

Ymir huffed in disdain before going back to her incessant doting on Christa. Jean appeared to be uncomfortable, but turned to me.

“Hum, I-I wanted to apologise for... That stuff at mine- Ouch.”

Armin scowled at the Alpha, who glared back at him before speaking up again.

“I mean,” the Alpha said before pressing his lips. “I’m sorry for kissing and biting you. I shouldn’t have done that; I overstepped my boundaries.”

I glanced at Mikasa. Her scent was pungent as her hackles rose, yet she seemed to be willing to let me handle the situation myself.

“I appreciate your apology but oh my God, what an asshole you are. If you were really sorry, you would have apologised months ago – maybe somewhere around the time I started ignoring your horseface? Some four months ago? Let me guess, it was Ar’s and Christa’s idea, right?”

The Alpha stared at his hands, crossed over the table.

“Hey, look. I got carried away. I didn’t mean to come across so pushy, y’know? You just... Well, gotta say, you look good Yeager and you were all miserable. Thought, I...”

“Take advantage of the situation? And you were fucking Armin and trying to get in Marco’s pants. You’re that shameless?”

Armin winced at my words but otherwise remained silent.

“Seems like.” The Alpha snorted before speaking up again, “I am sorry. It took me a little while to realise that, well, you’re right – I was an asshole. Mikasa, I’d also like to apologise to you. I know you care about Eren. You must have been mad at me. Hell, that punch was well-deserved.”

“That’s quite alright. I guess... We all make mistakes,” I mumbled.

Jean gave me a wide grin. I saw Armin and Christa smirk at each other. Maybe they were right to pull everybody back together. What troopers these blonds were.

 

 

_Levi POV_

 

_Exhaustion._

That was all I felt. The only emotion I could still analyse and make sense of. I was tired, and torn. Tired of being surrounded by Erwin, Hange and Mike following me everywhere I went. Tired of Oluo who _still_ imitated me. Tired of Gunther and Eld who looked at me with compassionate, understanding eyes as if they had a clue what was going on in my head. Tired of everyone else hugging walls and dashing away as they caught my scent.

I slept less than ever, ate more to please Hange than to satisfy my hunger. Whenever there was no paperwork or briefings sent to my desk, I stayed locked in the armoury or went down to the training grounds. I used my 3DMG more than I had in a long time. The straps left new scars on my skin where I pulled too hard on them.

As I closed the last file I was willing to look at for the day, Hange and Mike walked in and took seats before me. I glared at them, lips pinched.

“Levi, there’s something wrong with you,” Hange started.

I ignored them and continued tidying my desk.

“You still smell a little like them. Who was it? Who’s the Omega that marked you?” Mike asked with small eyes trained on my face.

“What are you on about?” I groaned.

“You came back with a scent on you. Everyone noticed it, but nobody commented. It’s still on your skin though. I wonder how? Did you bring someone along?” he added.

I leapt out of my seat, my eyes burning both their faces with unrestrained rage I didn’t know I harboured.

“Would you leave me the fuck alone already? No, there’s no one with me, the crazy bitch seated beside you has been around my home. Leave me!” I cursed out.

“Mike, grab him!”

“What the-”

“We’re gonna make you talk Captain. Commander’s orders,” Hange yelled over Mike’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay vs Na time.  
> Give me something to chew on here. Author-sama loves feedback.
> 
> Fun fact: I had completely forgotten about the birthdays. Freaking birthdays. I would have had a little something about Mikasa's but... Oh well. At least we have Eren's.  
> This chapter... Went from being A chapter to being... Well clearly a couple. I think I jinxed myself with that title.


	23. The nine longest months Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Part 2.
> 
> Eren meets someone who piques his interest.  
> Levi is given a lesson on bonding biology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the two chapters!
> 
> Again, thanks to TheOrdinariest's work. Seriously, she hammered these two chapters in one go.

**May**

 

 

_Eren POV_

 

Professor Zackley’s secretary glared at me from above half-moon glasses for a long uncomfortable second before motioning for me to take a seat. I stared right back at the old, skinny woman before plopping on a chair besides the grand wooden door to the Faculty Head’s office. I wondered who had advised her on the style of her glasses. It reminded me of an old wizard for some reason.

The room was spacious and decorated with an abundant amount of plants and flowers. The chairs were deep and plush, offering some relief to my tired back. Ceiling-to-floor windows running along the walls gave an airy, open atmosphere. I wondered how imposing Professor Zackley’s office would be if this was just his secretary’s office and waiting room.

Fifteen minutes later, I was ushered into my Dean’s office by a dry command from the old woman. I paid it no mind, all my thoughts revolving around this meeting. I knocked on the door, and for once, waited to be invited before pushing the door and helping myself in.

In addition to being the Dean of the Law and Criminology Department of Sina’s Reiss University, Professor Zackley was also one of the most well known High Court judges. Nowadays, he rarely presided on cases and was only called upon for delicate, high profile, or political cases.

Professor Zackley was seated behind an impressive wooden desk. His table was filled with documents, and decorated with small sculptures and picture frames. The man’s long silver hair was pulled back and his glasses hung low on his curved nose. The scent of Alpha assaulted me as soon as I closed the door behind me, causing a fine sheen of sweat to cover my skin in seconds.

The Dean wasn’t alone. Standing by the side of his desk stood another Alpha. Both men looked up to me, before the older Alpha offered me a seat. I thanked him in a whisper, intimidated by his poise. The younger Alpha, a blond man with honey eyes and thick sideburns smiled at me before turning to Professor Zackley.

“Shall I leave you to this?”

“No Thomas, I believe you can stay. I don’t think this should be very long, unless Mr Yeager here objects?”

“No, not at all Professor,” I said, voice soft and low.

“So, Eren. What brings you here?” Professor Zackley asked with a gentle smile.

“Well...” I started and trailed off. “I mean, I have a request Professor, but I’d also like your opinion. I am-I’m pregnant and uh, I don’t want to quit my program. I’m due in October, which corresponds to the beginning of my second year and I presume for a couple of months – before and after – I won’t be able to show up to lectures regularly. Is there... Would there be any options for me to continue my studies despite my situation?”

I glanced up to my Dean. His fingers were entwined and his chin rested on them while he stared at me.

“It’s very brave of you, Eren. I believe we can make some arrangements to facilitate your transition into parenthood for a couple of months, but you will have to put in a lot of work.

“It’s good you came to see me this early. Don’t worry yourself too much. I’ll have Magda arrange a meeting with the teaching staff and we will contact you once we have a comprehensive solution.”

“Oh, thanks sir. I’ll be waiting to hear from you.” On my way out, I paused at the door. For some reason, I turned to see "Thomas" smiling at me, his eyes shining. It had been a while since anyone had looked at me like that. I wondered if I would meet the man again someday.

 

 

_Levi POV_

 

After Hange and Mike had jumped me and we’d destroyed most of the furniture in my office in our scuffle, Erwin had demanded I saw a doctor, have a complete medical – including a blood screen – and try to talk to someone. I was also on a forced holiday for the next two months. I took the news passively and locked myself home.

As it happens, Hange had been the first to look at my blood work once it was back. I had been called by the overzealous scientist and as I watched them pull their hair out and drool over graphs extracted from my medical file, I wondered what on earth had them so electrified.

Like everything about them, from their clothing to their hair, Hange’s office was an insufferable mess. Books, dust, papers and flasks fought for any inch of free space still available on shelves, tables and the floor. While they also had an office as a squad leader on the building’s top floor – alongside every other squad leader and Erwin – Hange loved spending time in their damp, underground office.

“Levi! You have no idea why I’m so excited, do you? This is amazing, simply amazing. When were you going to tell us, mhm? And when are we meeting the lucky lady? Or is it a boy? Eh? Eh?” they started.

“What?”

“Where’s the mark? I can’t see it, do you hide it?” Hange asked, as they bolted around their desk to hold my head.

“Get your hands off me. What are you talking about?” I snapped, slapping their hands away with no success.

“ _Levi Ackerman_! Show me your bonding mark this instant.”

I looked at Hange, dumbfounded.

“I’m not bonded to anyone.” I deadpanned. “Seriously, what are you on about?”

They stared at me, confused and irritated. Their hands crept below my collar to feel up my bonding glands, before retreating. Hange walked to their chair and plopped behind their desk.

“Your blood work shows all the signs that you’re a newly bonded Alpha. But you must be right because I can feel both your glands are intact. Levi, what happened in Sina? What’s the story behind you smelling like an Omega?” Hange asked with a grave voice.

They glanced at me before mumbling to themselves, “Now that I think about it, your scent hasn’t changed, you’re just carrying the other one on your skin.”

I was quiet until Hange pressed on, with insistence I’d only ever witnessed in them.

“I think I met my mate,” I whispered, as if someone could hear us behind the several doors that guarded the office of the head of the Research and Development division.

“What?” Hange barked, their hands flailing around. “Why? I mean, how do you _know_?”

“Sshh! Stop screaming, damn it,” I hissed. “I’m not too sure, I think. I seemed to set off his heats all the time for one. We-We spent some time together during my mission.”

“Well, that would explain your blood work results... Lee, did you tell him about the Recon?”

“Yeah, the night I left. He didn’t take it too well, as you can imagine,” I sighed.

“The busted lip? You got yourself a feisty one.”

I blushed at the memory of Eren’s blow. The minx had a damn good right – I’d been unable to eat for a week after my return.

“Well, he’s not mine... I told him I’d never see him again,” I muttered.

“ _You what_?” Hange screeched, pulling on their ponytail. “What on earth is wrong with you? You could have... You could have brought him here! Or I don’t know. Do you know how rare it is to find one’s true mate – and for someone like _you_ to have one and find them – and you just abandoned him in Sina?” Hange had been stomping the ground and slowly crawling onto the desk while screaming at me.

I stared at their big brown eyes. They’d always been an oddball, but their quick and sharp mind could only be rivalled by Erwin’s. How we’d become friends, I didn’t know. One day, I just realised they liked me and cared about me, and pestered me if I didn’t pay them any attention.

I’d never seen the scientist so worked up over anything not related to Recon research. They were jittery, annoyed, couldn’t believe their eyes or ears. I wondered if my decision had been such an odd one.

“It’s better like-”

“No! Don’t you dare say ‘it’s better like that’, that’s a terrible excuse. How is your mate supposed to ever find love, eh? Don’t you know how linked you already are?”

“What do you mean?”

“Gods, I knew your knowledge on Omegas and bonding was limited but I didn’t expect you to be so ignorant either. Look, just like you’ve started producing certain pheromones, indicating you’re bonded – yes, I know you’re not but believe me, when people meet their true mates, they fucking bond – and unavailable, so has your Omega. Both your more... primal instincts will kick in and you’ll be a bit more feral than usual.

“The problem is while your bodies have kick-started all these processes, you’re not around each other anymore. That’s why you’ve been so gloom. Levi, it’s going to be a rough couple of months. Your Alpha will be wondering where his Omega is. The same goes for him, but it’s even harder for Omegas; they are much more attuned to the state of their bond.

“I wonder how it’s possible your pheromone levels are already so high. You were not even gone three months. Eh, Levi? Did anything else happen that would explain why your bond was so quick to form and strong?”

I gulped. The memory of Eren cradling his belly hit me with enough force to make me dizzy.

What had I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes or No?  
> To be or not to be? To comment or not to comment?
> 
> Fun fact: Hange drooling over graphs is a classic I couldn't ignore any longer. A clueless Levi just ups his cute factor, I don't know why. Thomas' sideburns are a bit like a mythical creature to me.


	24. The nine longest months Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still following a very pregnant Eren's adventures, who catches up with friends and stays fabulous with his growing bump, while Levi... Well, just read on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, it's been a long time coming. 
> 
> As usual, life is taking a perverse interest in tackling and burying me under inhumane amounts of work and drama but look! I have come with a present. I'm pretty happy with this update to be honest and I hope you guys will enjoy it too!
> 
> TheOrdinariest-sama's patience with my stupid typos is legendary. Seriously. Many thanks for your work :)

_June_

 

_Eren POV_

 

_The sun was setting over the park, casting long, desolated shadows on the yellow grass. Every few seconds, the merry-go-round’s rusted hinges squeaked, protesting its spinning. The evening breeze blew over it all, rustling the leaves above me. The delighted squeals of the kids that had been running and jumping around hours ago still echoed. How that was possible, I didn’t know._

_Instinctively, I rested a hand on my belly and looked ahead. In the distance, I could see the form of a building, hidden beneath the thick canopy of trees. Curious, I walked down the path that led out of the park._

_The building was nothing more than a cabin. Even its porch and dusty windows reeked of profound banality. Here and there, brown nails lay on the ground, below the distended planks they once held together. The front door opened, offering a view of a pitch-black room._

_As if in a trance, I walked up the small staircase, across the rotting terrace and into the room. Inside, I couldn’t see a thing. I glanced over my shoulder, only to realise the opened door to the park was no more. The throat-burning, mouldy stench that floated around the room soon had me crying and coughing. I tried to pierce the darkness with no success._

_With my hands outstretched, I walked around, trying to find a wall to anchor myself. With a light thud, I bumped into a staircase. A light wind came from below. I gulped, before commencing my descent._

_The longer I walked down in the darkness, the sharper my hearing got. Somewhere, water dripped from above;_ plit, plat... _The staircase seemed never ending, taking me further and further away from the surface, and while a sense of dread was rising within me, a blanket of calmness kept the panic at bay for now._

_My descent ended all of a sudden. I took cautious steps ahead but tripped over my own feet and fell with a dull thud. The ground was wet and cold, rough and uneven with sharp edges, like stone. Where was I?_

_I scrambled to get back up, but hit my shoulder against something. A yelp left my lips as pain bloomed across my arm. Behind me, a sharp click resonated followed by a slithering whisper._

_“W-who...”_

_I turned around and stepped away, fear gripping me so tight no more sounds made it past my dry lips. My heart beat harder and my breath quickened. An abrupt cold sweat left my skin clammy._

_The next step had me bumping into a firm obstacle. Before I could jump away, a warm, vine-like embrace seized me._

_“Eren.”_

_Warmth spread over my skin as my name was whispered. Lips pressed soft kisses down my nape. The contrast between my flushed neck and the cold air had me shivering. My ears rang with the pounding of my heart._

_Then I noticed it; the intricate blend of leather and cinnamon in the air, the hints of a refreshing evening rain on scorching earth._

_“Levi?”_

_“Eren,” his gruff voice repeated._

_There were no vines holding me, only the warm arms of a lost lover. His hands snaked down to hold my waist, then covered and caressed my belly._

_“_ _Is it only a dream? Can you feel me?” he whispered._

_I choked on a sob as realisation hit me. Levi was here, with me. I couldn’t stop the wail that left my chest and I clutched at the hands resting on my stomach. They tightened above my mid-section, possessive and protective, of me, of our child._

_“I never should have left. I’m so sorry, love...”_

_Levi’s voice cracked as tears spilled over my neck and ran down my shoulder._

My eyes shot open.

Sweat ran down my face while my heart still raced. The vividness and oddness of the dream had me hyperventilating. I could still feel Levi’s lips on my nape, hear his voice and smell him around me. Before I could stop them, tears ran down my cheeks in an unobstructed stream.

 

It had been over a week since I dreamt of Levi, and although my nights had been restful and calm ever since, a heavy weight pulled at my heart. Since the Alpha had left, I’d tried my best to avoid thinking about him.

With Levi gone, I felt broken in ways I never imagined I could be and each passing day was more agonising than the previous one. Such was the hurt that I could feel the pain seep into my muscles and shatter my very core.

When the fever had broken a few days later, Armin had done his best to help. He’d kept me in bed and had taken care of me. I’d heard his voice through the haze in my mind though I had been unable to grasp every word he spoke. Beyond the delirium, I had only understood he needed me to retain my sanity.

Without my noticing, the pain I’d felt had blossomed into an uncontrollable rage. Even now, months later, I couldn’t explain what had been the trigger, why one morning I’d woken up and the one, singular thought running through my head in dizzying loops had been to burn everything down. If not for Marco’s sober words, I pondered, how long would I have staid stuck in that mental inferno?

Ever since, apathy had characterised most of my days. I’d had the support of Mika and Armin and whenever I felt low, they were right there to pull me up. That had been until last week. Feeling Levi against me, even if only in my slumber had brought to the front of my mind a myriad of feelings that were not welcome. Although I hadn’t mentioned the dream to Armin and Mika I knew they could feel something was off.

I was still troubled by the realism of it. If I hadn’t opened up my eyes in my dark room, I would have sworn Levi had been there. The feeling of his arms had lingered on my waist for days. I was now regretting not telling him we had a baby on the way. For all I knew, maybe he would have stayed.

At the same time, I didn’t want to toss at night, wondering if the only reason he was by my side was out of duty rather than because he wished to be with me. The more thoughts of him stayed on my mind, the more I realised how much I missed his presence. Afternoons cocooned in his arms in front of the TV were but distant and painful memories.

Was it time to contact him? After all, he had given me enough information to track him down.

But why would I do that – to beg him to be by my side?

To come back and take responsibility for our unborn baby?

The day I’d walked out of his house without informing him of my pregnancy, I’d inadvertently sealed the fate of three people – Levi’s, our baby’s, and mine.

There was no turning back.

* * *

 

“Jaegerbomb! Finally gracing us with your presence?”

Jean’s voice boomed over the table and its chitchat as soon as his eyes met mine. We were all meeting up for dinner and drinks, celebrating the end of our first year and our newfound freedom. Christa and Ymir, inseparable as usual, Jean and Marco, snuggled together, the Alpha’s possessive arm wrapped up around his Omega’s shoulders, Sasha, Connie and Armin were seated and holding animated conversations. Mikasa and I had made it to the pub late, a bout of nausea having held us back. I smiled and waved at the chorus of greetings that welcomed us as I flopped down besides Armin.

Ever since he and Christa had had Mika and me sit and talk to Jean, we had seen a steady increase in the amount of time we spent together as a group, like we used to months ago. Tonight, we had chosen a small yet lively venue we had discovered soon after starting university.

The pub stood in a quiet, residential street, far away from the brouhaha of central Sina. Its owners were an old and gentle couple that welcomed every patron with a smile, and the food served was surprisingly cheap and tasty. Dim light and the fragrance of spices enveloped the main room and its low ceiling and wooden floor.

“Now that his majesty has arrived, I’ll go order drinks,” Jean said, already walking away.

“Not for me,” I mumbled to his back.

“What?”

“I said, not for me. I’m not drinking tonight.”

“Yeager, we’re partying tonight. We haven’t seen you in forever and you know damn well you won’t be driving back. Have a drink and relax,” Jean whined with insistence.

Everyone had turned to watch the exchange. I’d never refused a drink before – no, I was the one getting everyone drunk, myself first. None of them knew I was pregnant though, and I didn’t feel like it was the time or place to announce it. Across the table, Marco pulled on Jean’s arm and whispered something to him, which the Alpha seemed to dismiss as he stared at me.

“I’d just rather not drink.”

“What, you preggers?”

The words were spoken with such candid mischief I couldn’t help the blush that crept up my cheeks and burnt my ears, or my hands from fumbling and twisting on my lap. The silence that fell around the table was deafening.

“Eren?” Sasha called out.

“Oh shit,” Jean muttered, as Marco pinched him with a distinct _“I told you to drop it.”_

“Guess it’s out? Erm... Yeah, actually, I am.”

I nervously laughed after speaking. A few gasps rang around me but I didn’t have the courage to look at my friends.

“When were you going to tell us? Congratulations!” Christa said.

I was pulled out of the shameful contemplation of my plate I had started and, as I glanced around the table, only saw wide, beaming smiles directed at me. Relief flooded me and a deep sigh left my chest.

For the past couple of months, I’d had Mikasa, Armin and Marco stay quiet despite their eagerness to talk about my pregnancy. I’d thought everyone else would have a weird reaction once I’d make my announcement. Yet, looking around, I saw supportive people, whom I knew would be there for me through thick and thin. I wondered why I’d ever worried my friends wouldn’t share my joy.

“How far along are you?” Connie asked.

“Five months.”

“No way! You don’t look like. No doubt you’ve been glowing,” Sasha replied.

“I can’t believe you kept it secret so long,” Christa said, her face scrunched up in a mock-offended expression.

Over dinner, we chattered about summer plans but the conversation always veered back to my pregnancy. No one asked about Levi or his whereabouts and I couldn’t help but be grateful for everyone’s obvious attempt at keeping the gossiping minimal tonight.

Exhausted, Mikasa and I left our friends after dinner in a flurry of hugs and cheers and headed home in content silence.

“Enjoyed yourself?” she asked a few blocks away from home.

“A lot. Hadn’t planned to mention the baby but... I’m glad I did.”

“Yeah, they all looked happy for you.”

I hummed in response and sighed my relief for the second time that night. In a matter of seconds, Mika’s smooth driving had me dozing off. Once home, I heard her mumble something about Hitch coming over and giggled before heading to sleep.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

 

* * *

 

_Armin POV_

 

_“He’s not well at all, I’m worried.”_

_Armin sighed, looking at Marco over his cup. The two Omegas sat in the blond’s kitchen, watching the sunset. Marco had come over at Armin’s request: Eren had seemed off the past couple of days, and today, the blond hadn’t seen him at all though he’d heard him sniffle and sob through the bedroom door. His scent had taken sharp, tangy or bitter accents throughout the day, and while that could be explained by his volatile mood, there was a musky undercurrent to it._

_Eren smelled like an Alpha – and a feral one at that._

_“I know it’s strange to think of him crying but it’s understandable. Anyone would have a hard time in his place – pregnant and without Levi. What I’m most worried about is the scent. It’s common for pregnant Omegas to pick up their Alpha’s but...”_

_“It’s not Levi’s scent.”_

_“No,” Marco replied._

_His brows furrowed deep, a strange image for the always-cheerful Omega. “Armin, it’s not just me, right? It is Eren’s scent... Or rather, what I imagine it would have been if he were an Alpha.”_

_The blond gave a weak nod at Marco’s words, “It’s not the first time though. A couple of days before Levi left, Eren got mad at Mikasa. I thought I must have imagined it but, it’s the same, I’m sure of it,” Armin mumbled._

_His blue eyes were trained on the door behind which his best friend hid, a thousand questions rushing through his mind._

_“I’ve never heard of such a thing before. Is he aware of it?”_

_“I doubt it. He would have mentioned it to one of us,” Armin replied. “We need to do something, no?”_

_“He can’t stay like this, it’s unhealthy for the baby. As for the scent, I’ll look into it. We shouldn’t mention it until we know more._

_“You know, I grew up with my uncle. He always told me loads of stories. Apparently, a long time ago, there were many more Alphas and Omegas than today and true mates were common. It seems the numbers decreased because Omegas rarely survived if their Alphas died or left for whatever reason. I never paid it much mind, but there might be some truth to that. At least, it’d explain why Eren is acting so erratic.”_

 

_‘Game Over’_

I huffed as the words blinked in a tacky, glittery blue across my phone’s screen. Picking up a spoonful of ice cream from my cup, I glanced around the crowded plaza – the day was warm and the seasonal fruits and veggies market in the park across of it had opened today.

Children played around the carts before running to their parents and dragging them to the cafe I sat at for drinks and candy. Amidst all of it, I sat at a table waiting. A gentle tap on my shoulder had me jumping.

“Hey, have you been waiting long?” I turned around to Marco’s soft, jovial greeting.

“No, not at all,” I said as he sat across from me.

“So, what did you find so far?”

“Nothing concrete to be honest. The reports I’ve seen so far are few and disputed. Still, some people maintain it is possible for Omegas to exhibit Alpha characteristics. How far this ability goes seems to be determined by the Omegas themselves.”

A waiter appeared behind me to take Marco’s order and when he left, the brunet spoke up again.

“What I’m sure you’ll find interesting is the conversation I had with a certain Dr. Zeramuski. His name came up often in accounts, so I called him up.”

Marco bent over the table towards me, while glancing around. I stared at him for a second, intrigued, before closing the short gap between us.

“I didn’t learn anything from him but he sounded terrified at the mention of the topic. One thing struck me though, he told me to not talk about it unless I wanted ‘them’ to pay me a visit,” he whispered. “I have no idea who ‘they’ are, but it can’t be anything good,” he concluded, sitting back up.

My eyes were round at the words, confusion and shock battling in my mind.

Marco was right, nothing about what he had just told me could mean anything good for Eren.

Just what exactly was going on?

 

* * *

 

 

_July_

 

_Eren POV_

 

“Hey, how are you feeling? Don’t stress, she is a great doctor and a male Omega specialist, plus, I know her a little. She’ll take good care of you.”

Marco led me to the south wing of the hospital, his usual good mood failing to calm me down. I had gotten far enough into my pregnancy that he wasn’t comfortable taking care of me anymore. I knew I had asked a lot from him already so I didn’t protest on our way to Dr. Brzenska office or show him my discomfort.

“I already spoke about it with her and it’s all settled. I’ll just introduce you and then I’ll leave you in her hands. Alright?”

I nodded, a little intimidated at the idea of a stranger seeing and touching my bump. In the past couple of weeks, I had noticed the steady loss of muscle and rounding of my belly. While I was still not showing _much_ , I felt self-conscious about the subtle changes of my body. My nipples would get sore and on sporadic occasion leak, while my hips were now decorated with thin strips of red, which I knew would never fully fade and remind me I did not always have the signature form of a fertile Omega – wide, birthing hips.

Marco pulled me through a waiting room filled with pregnant Omegas and their Alphas, to a white door and knocked on it. My sense of smell had gotten keener, and it was becoming difficult to be around crowds. I glanced at the couples seated across from the door for a brief second before the door opened and we walked into a bright office.

We were met by a stern looking Beta. The woman had short pale hair and thick-framed glasses, through which she stared at Marco and me, the papers in her hand forgotten.

“Rico," Marco shook her hand, "here’s Eren.”

“Have a seat on the examination table,” she told me before turning to Marco, “go on, you can leave him with me.”

Marco smiled at me and left, the door softly clicking behind him.

“So, I hear you don’t like doctors much? If I didn’t know Marco, I wouldn’t have been impressed by your conduct. Twenty-five weeks along and you’re only now coming for a formal appointment? How careless...”

I said nothing and took a keen interest in my shoes as the doctor scolded me.

“Let’s get started. Remove your shirt and lay down, we’ll check on the little one,” she continued in her detached, clinical tone.

I gave a meek nod before complying. I’d already had an echography, at the very beginning of my pregnancy. Marco had been excited about it, impatient to know when I would be due.

Being familiar with the procedure helped me relax, if only a little. Topless and awkwardly installed on the table, I winced as the cold gel dripped on my skin. Besides me, the sonograph was purring low while it booted. Sweat formed on my brow in the rising afternoon heat.

A high-pitched ping signalled the machine was ready and the sensor was pressed on my belly before I could blink. I observed Dr. Brzenska bite her upper lip while she moved the small grey box across my midsection.

“Have you been feeling movement?”

“Yeah, it’s been a month or so already. He’s got the bad habit of moving about when I’m trying to fall asleep.”

I chuckled at the thought of it. Kicks to my organs had become a daily occurrence and while they were uncomfortable and painful, they never failed to bring a fond smile to my lips. Knowing my baby was safe and moving about was worth thousands more kicks.

“They tend to follow their own timetable... Here, do you hear it?”

Above the dull buzzing of the computers and the sonograph, and the distant murmur from the waiting room, the rhythmic thumping of a heart was clear and strong.

I had heard it before, but again, I was left speechless and wounded. Did I have the strength to bring a life into the world and was I ready to be wholly and exclusively responsible for it? My inner musings must have shown on my face, because a few seconds later, I heard a low sigh. Rico was looking up to me, her eyes brimming with unexplained melancholy.

“You’ll be fine, Eren. I may not know everything about your situation, but... It’s not hard to make out if you came here alone. You seem to be a strong one. Don’t doubt yourself, push through and sooner than you think you’ll be a proud parent.”

Shaken to the core by the gentle words, I closed my eyes on a sole tear.

 

* * *

 

 

_Levi POV_

 

“Captain Ackerman, welcome. I’m Dr. Dietrich; call me Ian. I see you’ve been booked by Commander Smith himself,” the blond Beta told me as he flipped through pages on the clipboard in his arms. “Take a seat, please. What can I help you with today?”

For some reason, Eyebrows had decided to send me to a shrink, or rather, send a shrink to me. As if that was what I needed. I frowned at the man but otherwise remained quiet.

“Levi. Can I call you Levi?” Without waiting for an answer, Ian continued. “You can talk to me, I’m only here to help. I can’t do that if you remain silent though.”

I glared at the man and sighed deep and heavy.

“I don’t think you can help me. Actually, I don’t think I need help,” I retorted.

“I’m afraid that’s not what the Commander thinks. How about we discuss the reason he sent you here?”

“I’m unaware of his intentions or thoughts about this.”

“He mentioned you’ve been unhappy recently. Have you been?”

I scowled at the doctor. His attitude was pompous and patronising, raising my hackles more than I was used to. I could tell the spike in my scent made him uncomfortable.

“Maybe,” I muttered.

“Why would that be?”

My lips remained sealed.

Saying I was mad at Erwin for pulling this one on me was an understatement. He’d sent me a text and told me to be in one of the meeting rooms at the office. Of course he wasn’t there and here I was, expected to discuss my life with a stranger.

“No one’s concern, really. I think this is a waste of both our times. Why don’t you write a nice little note for Commander Smith and let me off? I’ll owe you one for that.”

“That’d be highly unethical, Levi. Why won’t you speak to me? It’s not as challenging as it seems. Just try and tell me something about yourself, something no one else knows.”

I sighed before taking a second to think; think about something secret, yet inconsequential. I drew a blank.

“I don’t know,” I said, sulking.

“I’m sure there’s something you’ve never discussed with your friends. What about something from your past or your family?”

I bit my lip. Saying I hated talking about my family was a gross understatement. Few people had heard tales from my past and most of them had from unreliable sources. I thought back to Kenny’s words in the chapel.

“I just discovered my mother was a whore,” I whispered, eyes downcast.

“And how do you feel about that? Does it bother you?” Ian prodded after a minute of silent consideration.

I scoffed before speaking up. For some reason, the words had a mind of their own and were determined to come out.

“It’s weird to hear that now. I don’t really care about what she did to bring me up, it’s more the feeling of... having been kept in the dark about it.”

“That’s a fair reaction. Now, about your sadness, do you want to tell me what has brought this feeling up?”

For the first time since I’d left Sina, I felt true anxiety. I squirmed in my seat and glanced around the room, only now noticing how the furniture had been moved about to give a more open atmosphere. The chairs and tables that were usually arranged in a tight circle in the middle of the room had been pushed against the far wall while Ian and I sat close to the window. The day was sunny, light and warmth bathing us.

“There’s someone... Someone I miss. And I feel like I shouldn’t have left them behind.”

The room was quiet for several seconds after I’d spoken.

“Would you like to tell me about them? How did you meet maybe? Or how you feel about them?”

“Do I have to?” I whined.

“Well, talking about it can help you feel better. I suppose it’s no fun to be upset.”

The crease between my brows deepened and I huffed at the blond’s words. I could feel my resolve to remain quiet, even if only to annoy Erwin, crumbling. In truth, I was weary of yearning for Eren, being unable to sleep or eat or focus on anything.

I’d had several dreams about him. Each time the same scenario unfolded in front of me; I helplessly ran behind him calling his name but he never heard me. Upon waking, his scent would fill my nose so much I could taste him. More than once, I woke up to a wet face and pretended I didn’t know where the dampness had come from.

That was until last month. It might have only been a dream, but I’d been able to hold him. Eren had been standing in a dark room and finally, if only in slumber, he’d known I was there. I couldn’t stop my hands from holding onto his midsection.

It had ended too fast.

After talking to Hange, I couldn’t shake the idea that Eren had been so distressed the night I left because he was _pregnant_. They’d also confirmed what I’d suspected for months now; Eren and I were true mates. His heats, the fact we knotted outside of those, and the fact that his scent still clung to my skin months after I’d left Sina, were all subtle indications he was mine.

Ian’s soft cough brought me back to the present.

I bit back a whimper.

“Eren. He’s... the most gorgeous person I’ve ever laid eyes on. I left him when I came back to Rosewall. I thought it was best for him if-if I just left and never came back but now...” My voice cracked.

“You want to see him again.”

I nodded.

“I can’t sleep, whenever I close my eyes I see him. It drives me crazy.”

“Why do you think it’s so hard for you to let go of him?”

“We’re mates,” I whispered, guilt flushing my face red.

Ian was speechless for a long minute before he caught himself.

“Dear me, I’ve never heard of an Alpha leaving his Omega behind, much less when they are true mates. Why did you think your mate would be better off without you? How did you even bring yourself to leave him behind?”

Images of my last encounter with Eren flashed behind my eyelids before I spoke up again.

“I’m not good enough for him. I can’t give him what he needs, or treat him or-or love him the way he should be. He deserves better than...” My hand did a swirly motion, meant to represent me, my lifestyle as a Recon agent, “this. I just left. I’m sure he’ll find someone better.”

“I’m a little lost here. You are aware that true mates are perfect matches? Nobody would make him happier than you; it’s simple biology.”

“No, there’s no way he’d be happiest with me. You don’t get it, he’s vibrant, energetic, smart, passionate...” I trailed off, blushing when I realised just what I was saying. “I can’t make him happy or take care of him the right way.”

“Right. I won’t argue about that with you now, but if I may, you might want to see a colleague of mine. He can discuss dynamics and bonding with you in more details. Tell me, if you were to see him with another Alpha, happy and beaming, how would you feel?”

“I’d hate it,” I admitted with a dejected laugh, “I don’t even know if I’d be happy for him.”

Ian scribbled one last time on his clipboard, before checking his watch and looking at me.

“I’m afraid this will be it for today... But I’d love for you to come and talk to me again, Captain. There are certain things I’d like to discuss with you. Maybe you can tell me more about Eren too?”

“Sure.”

Ian and I went our separate ways after a quick handshake at the door. As much as I loathed admitting it, I felt a little lighter. I’d been apprehensive – no, outright opposed – to the idea of talking things out but Erwin had been right. I needed this. I’d taken a decision and bearing its consequences was proving much harder than I’d anticipated.

Maybe, just maybe, after opening up I would be able to get Eren out of my system. No matter what everyone had to say, I knew better. Love was but a fickle emotion and I knew nothing of it, nor did I wish to learn. Omegas were mermaids, singing to capture weak hearts, before sinking and destroying Alphas and their dreams.

I’d heard those stories millions of times growing up, in the slums:

 _“They’ll enchant you, tell you you’re the centre of their world and that they are nothing without you and you’ll believe them. They’ll make you feel good about yourself, wanted and admired. You will kill and destroy for them, to own them and they will promise to be by your side and give you heirs. But it will all be lies. You will slave and toil under them until their dreams and ideals become yours. And someday down the line you’ll look back to the strong and proud Alpha you were and ask yourself_ ‘What happened?’”

With a manic laughter, I patted myself on the back; I couldn’t have made a better decision than to leave Sina. It was all like Kenny told me, Eren with his pretty eyes and enticing scent had me under his thumb. He would have had me lose myself and in the process, I wouldn’t even have been able to please him.

Leaving him was the only road to salvation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, it's the Yay vs Na time (this thing grew on me seriously. I started it off as a joke and now I can't picture ending a chapter without this question).
> 
> Comments and reactions are most welcome!  
> I don't want to be the annoying writer BUT, do keep in mind that many, many of my colleagues, alongside myself do this as a hobby and your appreciation is a big encouragement to push through writer's block, busy schedules, etc.  
> So don't be shy and say something!
> 
> Fun fact: Ian was surprisingly fun to write. I thought he always had an annoying face too so there was the inspiration for the little attitude. I think he cuts it in TheOrdinariest's top 3 of the funniest characters from SH too :D


	25. The nine longest months Pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last of pregnant!Eren's adventures. I think he's had it with being all round and not being able to snugly fit into his jeans anymore :D  
> He pays visits, meets new people and ultimately starts a new chapter in his life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is me and I have come with an offering.  
> I have to say I'm sorry for the time I take and I'm grateful you understand I have a lot on my plate. 
> 
> Always grateful to TheOrdinariest-mama for her amazing beta work. 
> 
> Enjoy :D

_**August** _

 

_Eren POV_

 

“Hey mum. It’s been a while.”

Mum was as pretty as usual. Her long hair had been combed into the side ponytail she’d always worn. Under the light coming from the window, fine white strands shone a little brighter than the rest of her dark chocolate mane. She looked fresh despite the new wrinkles that decorated the outer corner of her eyes.

The flowers on the bedside table were fading, and I was happy I had thought of bringing tulips. I changed the bouquet, wondering why Mikasa hadn’t told me she would pay a visit. Humming to myself, I sat on the bed and held onto one of my mother’s hands. Although she was unaware of my presence, I still touched her, laughed and told her about my life every time I came. How long had it been since I’d heard her voice? Ten years or so I thought after counting.

“I should have come earlier, I’m sorry. I’ve just been out of it. But I’m sure Mika has been taking good care of you, and dad... you must have noticed he doesn’t stop by anymore. He’s gone somewhere and Mika and I have no news but I’m sure he’s alright.”

Mum slowly blinked at my words, giving the illusion she understood me. I smiled at the thought that maybe, deep down, she could. My fingers pressed her palm a little harder before I spoke up again.

“Eh, I’m sure you won’t believe your ears, but... Well, the beginning first. Turns out I’m an Omega. Here I thought no one presented after sixteen, but no.” I laughed a bit and studied mum’s face.

“I presented, and I met someone. He was really nice, I thought he liked me and that maybe it was the beginning of something. It didn’t work out.” I rubbed my nose, looking away, “I don’t know if you want to hear the whole story, it’s a little upsetting.”

I grimaced at the memories of Levi, and rested my head on mum’s lap, her hand still in mine. Despite the helpless, tragic picture we painted, being physically close to my mum was still soothing for me.

Nothing mattered when I was with her because I knew she believed in me and that she’d always watch over me.

“Anyway, he’s gone now. He left me something though. I’m pregnant, mum. I’m scared. How did you do it? I don’t know anything about raising a child, what am I supposed to do?” I stared at my mother’s passive face, looking for an answer etched onto her features. A hurt sigh left my lips. Of course, there would be nothing for me to see. She didn’t hear me, didn’t see me. She didn’t know I was there.

I wondered, what life was like for her. Was she trapped somewhere she couldn’t feel anything, or was she “gone”? Would she be back, or was she just an empty vessel?

I sat up and held her hand to my growing belly.

“I miss you. There are so many things I’d love to ask you. I’m lonely, even with Mikasa and Armin. I wish you could have been here throughout my pregnancy. I wanted to share this with you.” My voice broke on the last word.

“Why can’t you be here?” I whispered.

 

 

* * *

 

“Mikasa,” I shouted.

Soft steps echoed in the corridor connecting Mikasa’s and my bedrooms, and our shared bathroom. I glanced up from my spot on the floor to see my sister’s face appear at the door.

“What are you doing?” Her brows were knitted and her eyes wide as she peered at me.

“Sorting out my clothes. I can’t fit in anything anymore; I need to go to the mall. Take me? Pretty please?”

Mikasa’s eyes rounded even more as she gawked at the messy pile of clothes beside me.

“You have way too many clothes, Eren. Do you even wear them all?”

“Leave that debate for another day. And yes, I do wear all of them. Can’t a man have as many clothes as he needs?”

Mika shook her head, as she walked up to me. Her eyes were focused on something in particular, and she crouched and picked up a turquoise blazer.

“You really need this?”

“Indeed, I do,” I mumbled as I snatched it out of her hands. “Let my clothes be. I didn’t call you here because I’m trying to get rid of some, I need to buy more...”

Looking down at my bump, Mikasa smiled.

“Can’t believe you already don’t fit in your clothes. You’re still so small.”

“Already? Mika, I’m almost seven months along. About time I needed maternity wear.”

“Fine, fine. Get ready, I’ll call Armin – I ’m not helping you pick anything,” she said, walking out of my bedroom.

 

Tired and hungry after a fruitful hour of intensive shopping, Armin and I dragged Mikasa to a café on the high street. The bags lying at our feet were a testament to our afternoon adventures as we sat down to order a late lunch. Mikasa had scrunched her face at them, asking why I needed so many clothes for two months only.

“Who knows, maybe I’ll get knocked up again. Might as well stock up on cute stuff.”

She’d snorted while Armin had rolled his eyes and pointed out that by the time that happened, I would hate these clothes.

He was absolutely right.

“Eren, have you thought about the baby stuff you’ll need? I know a store we could check out.” Armin glanced up from his plate as he spoke.

I hummed my agreement, too engrossed in my meal to speak. My appetite had increased again and nothing was safe from my hunger pangs. Mika and Armin silently noted the growing pile of plates in front of me, concerned.

“What? I’m eating for two,” I muttered, answering the question I knew burnt their tongues. Stabbing a slice of fish, I pretended not to notice the stares they shared across the table.

 

Lunch was a quick affair, and up again we were, surveying the shops around us. My feet ached and the streets were too hot and bright for my liking. My mood was souring with each step I took. Beside me, Mikasa and Armin were tensing up, well aware of my growing annoyance.

“Eren, calm down. Remember what Marco said, you need to be relaxed.”

I glanced at Armin, ready to tell him off, but noticed his unusually submissive demeanour. Behind him, Mikasa’s jaw was tense, and if I focused hard enough, I could hear her gritting her teeth. I wondered what had them both so on edge and scanned the crowd but noticed nothing more than a few people throwing me questioning glances. The confusion brought by the display was enough to distract me from my irritation, and I remained stuck in my thoughts, pondering on the peeps I had attracted.

Obeying all Omegan stereotypes, Armin had a hawk’s eyes when it came down to shopping. Following his nimble steps through the large afternoon crowd, we found ourselves in front of a several storey high baby store. While Mikasa and Armin walked past the doors without second thoughts, I found myself rooted outside, intimidated both by the shoppers – heavily pregnant Omegas accompanied by burly Alphas and excited children – and the sheer size of the building.

“Eren?”

“Huh, yeah?” I turned in the direction of the unknown voice that had just called out to me. Beside me stood a blond Alpha with honey eyes that was vaguely familiar. “I’m sorry, have we met before?”

“Yes, yes, although it was brief. In Professor Zackley’s office.”

“Right. Thomas was it? I’m sorry, I have a bad memory.”

“That’s alright. Fancy seeing you here,” the Alpha answered with an easy smile.

“Huh, I guess.” I stared at the man, an arm resting on my bump.

He must have read the surprise on my face because his smile turned tense.

“I’m sorry if I’m bothering you.” Thomas’ voice turned tight, and he licked his lips, his eyes still on me. The display was somewhat strange.

Still, I eyed the Alpha through my lashes, intrigued by his behaviour. “No, you don’t.”

“I hope your Alpha doesn’t-”

I scoffed loud enough to interrupt Thomas, who raised a quizzical brow at my reaction.

“I don’t have an Alpha. The... the father and I are not together.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I had no idea. It’s a shame, such a shame, to leave in such conditions...”

“Yes. Tell me more about it.”

I bit my jaw, feeling a little guilty. It wasn’t Thomas’ fault if Levi had left like a coward, and the Alpha didn’t deserve my sarcasm.

“I’m sorry, I’m a little clumsy. Huh, would you let me take you out? Forgive me for being so straightforward, but... I’d like to get to know you.”

I fully turned to stare at Thomas. The same intrigued gleam I had caught in his eyes months ago still shone as he gazed right back at me. Curious and intimidated, I nodded, earning a wide grin. As he jotted down my number, the Alpha prattled about restaurants and spas he was already thinking of taking me to, and with a curt nod, he turned around and left as fast as he’d appeared. In my hands, he’d left a business card.

I contemplated the piece of paper before sighing and moving to find Mika and Armin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Levi POV_

 

“How are your meetings with Ian going?”

Erwin gave me a sly smile as we sat on the outer deck of my penthouse, soaking in the last sunrays and nursing drinks. The Alpha knew his liquor and always found superb bottles to bring over in the evenings. Tonight’s brandy was no exception. Smooth with a deep flavour, the amber liquid left us mellow as we watched from afar families playing in the park and boats leaving the bay. I glared at him from atop my glass.

“Why don’t you ask the good doc himself?”

“I already have. I want to hear from you now,” Erwin answered with a shrug.

I stared some more at the big oaf. Erwin and I had met when I was still wasting away in the Military Police. Back then, he already was a sensation and few doubted he would be the next Commander, although no one had expected him to get the job so early.

I still remembered the profound dislike I’d felt for him back then: too shining, too perfect, too hard working and too damn intelligent, like some deity had descended upon the crookedness and ugliness of mankind to save us in the form of Erwin-fucking-Smith. The vivid, blue eyes of the man had left me chilled inside and I’d promised myself to always be extra careful around the Alpha.

He had walked into our offices, accompanied by the only other human I knew to be taller than the Commander. Mike had followed Erwin like his shadow through his dazzling intervention in front of the lazy pigs that once were my supervisors, to take a case away from their desks. The MP being what it was had agreed, feeling equal parts relieved and outraged.

Before leaving, he had spoken to me, curious of the newbie everyone loved to hate. As good as I was, my first year of service had been characterised by altercations, warnings and suspensions. While everyone agreed I was a recruit of rare calibre, they also agreed I was the rudest, brashest, most uncouth Military Policeman in recent history. Unfortunately for them, I didn’t care.

Erwin had laughed when I’d told him to go fuck himself, invited me to apply for the Recon, with a promise of personally following my application, and shook my hand in his large paws, killer smirk plastered over his lips. That smile hadn’t reached his eyes.

The following week, my application was sent off and within a month, my transfer had been approved.

“Not talking?” Erwin’s voice brought me back to the present.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s okay I guess. He talks too much and asks too many questions.”

Erwin chuckled at my words.

“That’s what he’s paid for, Levi. I have to say my feelings are hurt. You opened up to Ian before even trying to talk to me. Am I that unapproachable?”

I knew he was trying to rile me up, yet I failed to control my annoyance at his words and kicked Erwin under the table, earning one of his deep laughs.

“I know you just got back to work, and I know you didn’t appreciate the time off, but I think you should head out to Sina. Take a week or two and sort what needs to be sorted out. While I’m aware you’re capable of handling your private life, I need you at your best, and you’re still not quite there.”

I took a gulp of my drink. Under normal circumstances, I would have told Erwin off, but he wasn’t asking for my opinion. Still, I took a chance.

“I can’t sort anything out anymore, Erwin.”

“He’s your mate. Go get him. What’s stopping you?”

I massaged my eyes through my closed lids, knowing I was about to regret my next words.

“He’s pregnant and he hid it from me. He clearly wants me out of his life.”

Erwin remained quiet for a while, drinking and gazing over the bay, his jaw contracting every few seconds.

“If he hid it, how do you know?”

“It’s just a hunch... but a solid one,” I mumbled.

“So, your solution is to sulk in a corner and leave your mate to go through a pregnancy, and raise your child by himself?”

Erwin had a perverse way with words. He alone knew how to phrase things and spit them at me in a way that would make me think and undermine my stubbornness.

“Seems like that’s what he-”

“Grow up. Do you believe – look at me – do you believe he can handle that by himself? Who are you kidding here?”

The air was getting chilly as the sun fell below the horizon line. I watched my distorted reflection on my glass before grabbing it and downing the contents. From the corner of my eye, I saw Erwin quirk up a brow. The alcohol burnt my throat on its way down and pricked my eyes.

“Even if I went back now, I couldn’t handle the situation. Unless we bonded and again...”

“What do you mean?”

A long sigh left my lips before I spoke up, my eyes trained on the park. “He’s Yeager’s son.”

Erwin remained quiet. I glanced at him, already knowing what I’d find: his chiselled profile closed, eyes lost ahead. The little spike of annoyance in his scent was enough to let me know he was truly angry – Erwin Smith never lost control.

“You mean to tell me that there’s someone in Sina who knows your identity and your latest job, and that person happens to be your target’s son? Who might also be carrying your child?”

“Erwin...”

“For fuck’s sake, Levi, are you serious? How old is that kid even?”

“Nineteen.”

“We’ll talk about this again on Monday morning, Captain. As your friend, I’d tell you to go back and make it right by him. As your boss, I’ll tell you to not think about approaching the boy until this whole Titan story is over. And I hope for your sake he’ll be safe till then.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**September** _

 

_Armin POV_

 

“Guys, garden! He’s just arrived,” I squealed.

Christa had invited Eren and Mikasa over to hang out. Or so Eren thought. It had been a bit over two months since Eren had made his announcement, and everyone had been so excited it had been decided a baby shower was needed. Sasha, Jean and Connie ran to the garden, Marco trailing them with a huge chocolate cake.

I hoped Eren would be happy.

The weather was still warm enough to stay outdoors, and today the sky was blue and cloudless. The bell rang and I rushed to the door to usher my two best friends in. Mikasa walked in first, her shoulders stiff and eyes downcast, her scent almost threatening. Before I had the time to ask what had caused her foul mood the answer presented itself.

Eren was strolling up to the door, absorbed in an animated conversation with Thomas. His hands played with one of his brown locks and his eyes shone a little too bright. I clicked my tongue in annoyance as I watched them. Of course the leech would find a way to invite himself here. For the umpteenth time, I wondered what my friend was seeing in the blond Alpha.

Before they got close enough to hear me I turned to Mikasa, who hadn’t yet disappeared further into Christa’s house.

“What is Mr Burns doing here?” I asked, the hostility in my voice discernible.

“Fuck if I know.”

Mikasa didn’t stop or look back as she spoke. I rolled my eyes before turning back towards Eren and his new friend with a poisonous smile only Eren would recognise.

“Thomas! So good to see you, how have you been since... last week?”

Eren quirked a brow, recognising the sass I was serving. I feigned not to notice it, my eyes on Thomas.

“A week already? Feels like I was with you guys just yesterday.”

I blinked several times and chewed my bottom lip, fighting the violent eye roll that threatened to escape. It seemed to be a rare ability of Thomas: the rate at which my eyes completed rotations within their sockets was increased beyond what I’d ever experienced.

This was due to so many of the Alpha’s traits I was unable to list them all, but his absolute lack of manners, poor conversation and ridiculous ego were the most obvious ones.

Yet, above all these, it was the way he treated Eren that made me cringe most. This entire social venture was reminiscent of watching a train crashing in slow motion. For all his bright smiles, Thomas seemed to be a shark ready to attack and I wasn’t too sure of what to do to prevent it.

Thomas followed every negative cliché, fulfilled every abhorrent Alpha stereotype. The man believed he held some form of superior knowledge and that this gave him authority over the most inconsequential, minute elements of how my best friend led his life. The worse in the story was that I suspected it had nothing to do with Eren himself, but was a direct result of his Omega status. The few times Eren had had the unintelligent idea of bringing Thomas to our social gatherings, the discrepancies between the Alpha’s tone and posture when he addressed Omegas and Alphas had been palpable.

Eren’s soft cough brought me out of my thoughts. I still stood between both men and the entrance, and with a disinterested shrug I stepped away to let them in. Eren grimaced at the creeping tension, but followed Thomas without a word to the kitchen from where Mika and Christa’s voices could be overheard.

I trailed behind the pair just in time to see Christa’s button nose turn up as her eyes lay on Thomas. Mika and I weren’t the only ones who could barely stand Eren’s new friend. Few words were spoken, before we pushed a sputtering Eren to the garden.

“Congrats, Eren!”

“No way.” Eren’s green eyes wetted and shone as he perused the garden, his fingers rubbing across his belly as if searching for a means to drain out the anxiety I could smell off him. “You guys shouldn’t have,” he whispered back to me.

Presents were displayed in the garden, which gleamed with ribbons, balloons and a banner. Purples and yellows fit together to create a colourful and cheery environment. Sasha, Connie, Marco, Jean, Christa and Ymir all stood by the table that looked about ready to crumble under all the food lined up on it.

I grinned and hugged him, wiped his tears away, somewhat relieved by his reaction. These days, it was hard to know how Eren would react to the most mundane things. One second he could be all smiles, and the very next he was wailing like a hurt child. It was scary and tiring, as we were trudging a minefield.

The worst was the anger. Eren’s temper had never been very good or stable. As a child he had been easy to provoke. As such, he had been in countless fights and I still remembered how upset aunt Carla would get when Mikasa and I dragged Eren home, muddy and wounded. Now, with the hormones, the loneliness – which he denied with fervour – and the downright _terror_ he felt at the thought of meeting his child by the end of next month, he had become lunatic.

I was happy to see him smile and outdoors. The nesting had fully kicked in a few weeks ago and Eren was on a mission to have everything in the ‘right place’ before his due date – where the right place was, no one knew, not even himself it seemed. Here, amongst us, Eren was safer and more loved than anywhere else, and no matter what, we’d protect him and his child. And while he opened his various gifts, cooing at socks that were too small even for his petite palms, and pecked away at a slice of cake, I knew he would remain oblivious to the power play that was brewing.

Behind him, Thomas stood, staring right back at me, as if challenging me.

Oh?

If he thought his display would affect the relationship Eren shared with any one of his friends, he was in for a surprise.

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**October** _

 

_Eren POV_

 

A sharp pain below my belly button woke me up from my afternoon nap. I opened my eyes, still groggy. I’d fallen asleep on the sofa, the TV’s low volume in the background lulling me. I blinked, trying to figure out what was wrong, when I felt another ripple travel down my pelvis, well into my thighs.

Panic took hold of me for a second, before I noticed I was wet from the waist down. Oh... The baby.

It was already time? I gazed at the ceiling, paralysed as realisation set in.

Yes, it was.

I sat up in a daze, ignoring the puddle sipping into the couch, slow and mindful of each of my movements and walked down to Mikasa’s room. In the last couple of weeks I had practically doubled in size and was still not used to my very pregnant form – that wouldn’t remain much longer.

“Mika? Call Armin, tell him to meet us at the hospital.”

“Hospital? Are you...”

I raised a hand to stop Mika’s words and grasp the doorframe. My knuckles turned white with the pressure I applied. A cold sweat ran down my temple as the blood drained out of my face. Without having to look at the mirror beside the door, I knew I was livid.

“Yeah, I think? The baby... The waters broke.” A nervous chuckle left my trembling lips, “the sofa is ruined.”

Mika jolted out of bed at my words, prodding at my body. My fingers itched to push her away but a pang of anxiety had me focusing on not throwing up on her. Once she was certain I was as fine as could be, she called Armin and drove us to the hospital.

 

Seven hours.

Seven hours of cursing all holy things, life, being an Omega... _Levi._

Nothing could ever prepare one for birthing. It didn’t matter anymore.

 

Already, I was over the moon for my son. His cries filled the room as I crooned and cuddled him. It had been too long since I’d wanted to hold him. I hugged him, my hands flying over all of his soft, red skin. He stopped crying, and a tiny whimper escaped his lips. I couldn’t tear my gaze away from him, he was so small and fragile. The little hair he already had was dark as the night. He gazed up to me with wide eyes I knew would remain grey.

He looked so much like Levi it hurt.

Yet I was happy; my Alpha had left me a beautiful parting gift. A bittersweet smile spread across my lips as fresh tears ran down my cheeks.

Altan was finally in my arms.

 

* * *

 

 

_Levi POV_

 

The day had been uneventful until I felt a sting.

The whole afternoon and evening, the muscles in my abdomen pulled. It wasn’t painful, just distracting.

For some reason, after several hours, I cried. I had no idea if I was happy or sad, I was overwhelmed by some unexplainable tug within my mind.

And so, I cried all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, done we are with pregnant!Eren.  
> It was a nice and refreshing break from the main plot, but it's back to business as usual from next update. 
> 
>  
> 
> Fun fact: This whole pregnancy was at first supposed to be a chapter. But there were too many things to discuss and it would have been such an uninteresting time-skip that I managed to make it a whopping 10800 words and 35 pages. Now, that would have never fit into one chapter.  
> Also, 'Altan' is, you might have guessed, a Turkish name. It means 'red dawn' and I just thought it was really pretty and would fit our little bundle of joy :D


End file.
